Oh Sister Where Art Thou?
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: It's been over ten years since their sister disappeared in New York, and Jake and Callum Freeman have travelled to New York to get closure or even maybe to find clues of what happened to Monalisa. Yet where will all this lead them especially with so much danger and mystery hidden from the human eye. Contains some upsetting scenes, violence and some strong language. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year! Hope you all had a great time!**

 **Can't believe it's the start of another New Year! Let's hope it's a good one!**

 **Anyway, here's a fic I've been planning for a while, where we see more of Monalisa's past and also her two brothers, who after ten years since their older sister's disappearance have come to New York for closure, but where will this lead them?**

 **Well read the fic to find out!**

 **WARNING: Contains content that may be upsetting some readers.**

 **Oh Sister Where Art Thou?**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Worst Day**

The wind blew through the trees as the summer sun set over the horizon in a rural town in the state of Wisconsin.

In a house just outside of town, the lights of the living room and one of the upstairs rooms danced out in the coming darkness.

In the living room a couple laughed at the television as they watched a comedy show whilst sharing some tea.

"I swear Gina!" the male laughed as he almost spilled his tea but he placed it on the coffee table in front of him "He gets funnier every-time I watch him!"

"Tell me about it!" his wife chuckled as she took a sip of her tea and leaned back on the sofa "That man does tickle your funny bones Caledon!"

* * *

Just then, a knock at the door made them both jump.

"Hello?" Caledon said as he sat up "We weren't expecting anyone!"

"I wonder who it might be?" asked Gina as she carefully put her mug down "Unless it's Arlene from next door."

"Nothing would surprise me! She's often popping over at funny times." said Caledon "I'll go and see who it is."

As he stood up from the sofa, groaning as he did, the doorbell went off again.

"Alright! Alright! Hold your horses I'm coming!" he shouted annoyed. He walked to the door and frowned as he opened it.

As he did, his frown turned to alarm as he saw two police officers standing there looking grim.

"Oh, good evening officers." He said confused "Is there a problem?"

"Are you Mr Caledon Freeman?" asked the first officer who was a tall male, his colleague was a young female.

"Yes." Said Caledon, his face falling slightly "That's me."

"Can we come in please?" asked the officer "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Um...yes, come in." Caledon said, inviting the officers inside.

At the same time Gina had stood up from the sofa turning the TV on mute as she did so.

"Honey?" she called "Who is it?"

"It's the cops." Caledon answered "They want to talk to us."

"What!?" asked Gina, she walked to the entrance of the living room as the officers walked in.

* * *

As that was happening, two young boys stood at the top of the stairs wondering what was happening. They had been playing a video game in one of their bedrooms but hearing the doorbell they had decided to investigate.

Gina looked up and saw them.

"Jake, Callum." She said "Stay upstairs okay? We'll come and get you when the police go."

The two boys nodded, yet they stayed put as they watched the officers go into the living room where Gina offered them some tea but they politely declined.

"I wonder what's happening Jake?" asked Callum.

"I dunno Callum." Jake replied "But let's sit here and listen."

Callum nodded in agreement and they both sat at the top of the stairs and listened.

* * *

As they did so, they heard the voices of the officers speaking in grim tones.

"Mr and Mrs Freeman, we don't quite know how to tell you this, but..."

"What is it officer?"

"It's about your daughter...Monalisa." the female officer spoke softly.

As soon as they heard their sister's name, the two boys froze in horror and Jake gripped the banister in stress, Callum bit his lip and strained his ears to listen to what was to come next which would strike them both like a sword through their hearts.

"I'm afraid your daughter is missing..." the first officer said, almost forcing the words out.

The boys soon heard a devastated shriek from their mother followed by sobbing.

"No! Oh god no! Mona! My baby girl!"

"Sis?" Callum gasped as he looked at Jake "Our sister!"

Jake said nothing but stared in shock at the door of the living area before shushing his brother so he could listen more to what was being said downstairs.

"According to the New York Police department, she was doing some late night shopping for her friends and was returning to the hostel they were at before she vanished."

"She can't have! It can't be true!" Caledon was saying "My daughter is a tough girl! She's a black belt in Karate and a practitioner in Kung Fu! She's a fighter! She'd never allow herself to get into trouble!"

Jake and Callum then began to creep downstairs so they could hear more clearly, and they soon saw their parents sitting on the sofa holding each other heartbroken as the Police sat on the opposite chairs and continued to speak.

"I'm very sorry sir." said the police officer, "But according to the New York City Police, she left the Youth Hostel she was staying at with friends and she never returned, the last person to have seen her was a shop keeper at an all night store in the city she had recently purchased the supplies from."

"No..." Gina sobbed "No! Please no!"

Caledon just sat there shaking his head.

"No..." he whispered "Not my Mona! Not my daughter!"

"They're doing everything they can." said the second police officer "They're searching the whole city, her body's not been found so there may be hope she's still..."

"Stop!" Gina barked making everyone jump "Don't say it! Don't say it!"

"Gina..." Caledon tried to calm his wife, but she couldn't be consoled.

"NO!" she screamed "NO! She can't be missing! She can't be gone! She was such a strong girl! She knows how to fight! She's got to be fighting to get back to us!"

"Ma'm." The police stood up and tried to stop her but Gina stepped away.

"NO!" she screamed, to which the two boys froze and the police stepped back, this was one of the worst parts of the job, being the messenger for bad news, like the family before them, they too had loved ones, and would pray they would never be in the opposite position.

"No!" Gina screamed, "There's been a mistake! She can't have gotten into trouble! She always stays away from it!" she then began sobbing to which one of the police officers started to tear up and Caledon took his wife into his arms and held her as she pounded his chest before sinking to the ground weeping hysterically.

Jake and Callum stood frozen in shock as they looked at the scene before them, and Caledon saw them.

"Boys..." he said half in shock seeing them there as well as stuck for what to say to them about their sister.

"Dad?" asked Jake.

"Is it true?" asked Callum "Is our sister dead?"

"No!" said Caledon "She's not dead, she's...she's only missing."

"Missing?" Jake repeated "You mean...?"

"Look boys." Said Caledon, his voice breaking and waving his hand towards them, "Go to your rooms, we'll be up later."

"But dad..." Jake said.

"Go to your rooms!" Gina screamed as she looked up from sobbing "NOW!"

* * *

Both boys jumped out of their skins and quickly turned and ran back upstairs not wanting to agitate their parents further, they soon made it to the top of the stairs and looked back downstairs as they heard the police trying to calm Gina and Caledon and offer support as well as ask if there was anyone else that could be contacted, like any other family or close friends.

Callum looked up at Jake and tears filled his eyes as put his arms around his brother and held him close.

"She can't be gone Jake." Callum wept "She just can't! She was a fighter!"

"I know Cal." Jake replied "She can't be gone, she must be trying to find a way to get back to us! She will! I know she will!" he looked down the stairs and saw the Police officers leaving with Caledon opening the door for them.

Jake quickly pushed Callum and himself out of view and into his room so they couldn't be seen but could still hear what was being said.

"Listen, we'll help in any way we can." one of the officers said, "New York City Police will keep us updated with any news and you have the contacts we've given you."

"Thank you officers." Said Caledon in a broken voice "Thank you for all you've done."

Gina meanwhile sobbed and as soon as Caledon closed the door, she screamed and cried to which her husband grabbed her and held her close.

Jake quickly pulled Caledon close to him as he felt his heart shatter in grief and Callum buried his head in his big brother's chest.

Both boys then sank to the floor as they listened to their parents cry in the hallway and they couldn't help but weep and hold each other as they thought of Mona and how they had no idea where she was or what had become of her...

 **Such a sad scene. It's never easy for a police officer to deliver such terrible news.**

 **Bit of a sad chapter to start the New Year off really, sorry about that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **A Disappointing Night**

 _ **Eleven years later...**_

It was a warm night in June in New York, the bustling city was alive with lights and the sounds of cars as they screeched by on the roads.

Up above the lively city on the many rooftops, a lone figure ran across the roofs and leapt over the gaps with ease and grace.

The figure bounded and leapt over the roofs then swung on some washing lines and did a few flips over some chimneys before finally stopping on a water-tower and looking around the area.

The moon soon came out and revealed the figure to be a slender yet toned female humanoid lizard with long flowing dark hair and a pink head band around it.

She wore a black crop top with a Japanese floral design on it with a matching loin cloth and black hot-pants, black stockings and long fingerless gloves.

She crouched there for a while looking around at her surroundings, her eyes open and alert.

"Come V5!" she whispered "I know you're out here somewhere! Don't think for a moment I've fallen for your little tricks again!"

She held her breath and listened carefully, but she didn't hear anything, no noise, not footsteps, the only sounds she could hear where the cars below, the odd music being played in some far distance and the wind blowing.

Mona frowned, she feared this was going to be a quiet night, and she was hoping it wouldn't be, she was feeling slightly tense and felt like kicking some villains down, whether it be the Foot, the Venomous Five, the Purple Dragons, or even Dr Arden himself, or any of his other horrific experiments he had sent out into the field to fight them.

She had been working extra hard at training and she had been putting her all into sparring, even Raphael commented she was more aggressive than usual.

The lizard lady clenched her fists, today was a day she really wanted to get some aggression off her chest, and so far, a moment to unleash it had never arrived.

* * *

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she soon heard her shell-cell ring and she instantly picked it up.

"Mona here!"

"Sis, you seen anything?"

"No Donnie, not here, how about your end?"

"Nada." Donatello's voice came on the other end, "Looks like a quiet night tonight."

"Don't say that." Mona chuckled "You know what happens!"

"Oh yeah!" said Donatello "Something always happens!"

"That it does!" said Mona "Anyway, does Leo want us to meet again?"

"Yeah." Donatello replied "There's been no activity with the others at all, might as well meet up and head home."

"Okay." Said Mona, "I'll see you there." She hung up and stood up straight looking over the city.

"Pity." She thought "I was looking forward to a good stomping of some criminals!" she clenched her fists then turned away to look for the turtles and her mate.

* * *

"Not so fast Pandora!"

"Whee! Faster Pandora!"

"You got it!"

Pandora looked behind her at Kemeko who was laughing and giggling in a small cart being pulled by Pandora's tricycle in the main area of the Turtle's lair under the city, meanwhile Master Splinter watched in concern.

"Steady on Little Geisha!" Splinter called out.

"We're okay grandpa!" Pandora said "Kemeko's loving this!"

"Alright, Just be careful you two!" Splinter said as he sat on an armchair and watched his grandchildren ride around the lair.

"We will!" the two children called as they whooped and cheered as they rode over the dojo area.

Splinter smiled.

He had been left to watch the girls as they played whilst the turtles and Mona were doing their patrol which was what happened most of the time.

As much as he loved looking after the grandchildren, he was feeling tired and hoped his sons and adopted daughter would return soon so he could relax in his quarters before they had to do more training.

"Those two girls are growing up so fast!" he thought as he watched Pandora and Kemeko continue to ride around and laugh happily "And they have such a strong bond! And they're starting to have a lot of energy! Even I'm finding it hard to keep up with them!"

* * *

Just then, the lair doors opened and the two girls saw the turtles and Mona arrive back.

"Ah, my children!" said Splinter almost relieved that the mutants had returned, and not only because they were back safe, but also because he could get a break "Glad to see you back, and a little earlier than usual, which is a good thing!"

"Hi Master Splinter." the five reptiles chorused.

"Mum! Daddy!" Pandora braked the bike and jumped off to go to her parents.

"Papa!" Kemeko tumbled out of the cart and ran over.

"Hey kids!" said Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Hey Lotus Blossom!" said Leonardo kneeling down to catch Kemeko "You been a good girl?"

"Hey Little Geisha!" said Raphael.

"Hi daddy!" said Pandora "Hi mummy!"

"Hey baby girl!" said Mona stroking her daughter's hair.

"The girls were as good as gold, if not a little energetic!" Splinter smiled making the girls giggle.

"Getting too much for you eh sensei?" Michelangelo chuckled to which Splinter shook his head with a smile.

How was your evening?" the old rat sensei continued, looking at Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Quiet." said Donatello "Third night this week!"

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "Apart from the odd drug dealing, it's been rather uneventful."

Splinter was surprised and he rubbed his chin in thought.

"A quiet night hmm?" he asked.

The other reptiles nodded.

"I'm always concerned when it's quiet." Leonardo confessed as he held Kemeko close "Even more so since the Shredder returned."

"Even before he returned, silence meant something sinister!" said Donatello "I don't like it either!"

"Then we better keep our eyes peeled!" said Raphael "But right now I'm beat!"

"Me too!" said Michelangelo "Not to mention starving!"

"Then let's get some lunch!" said Mona "You kids hungry?"

"You bet mum!" said Pandora excitedly then grabbed Kemeko's hand as Leonardo set the little girl on the ground gently "Come on Kemeko!"

"Yay!" Kemeko squeaked as she ran with Pandora to the kitchen area.

* * *

An hour later, the gang had finished eating their lunch, still talking about their uneventful or somewhat disappointing night. Mona and Raphael were especially disappointed, since they both wanted some action.

Well Raphael always wanted action no matter what his mood, but Mona was feeling more aggressive and lustful for violence and fighting.

Raphael understood why, Mona hadn't mentioned it to the others, but today was the anniversary that her life changed forever and she had become what she was now.

He could see she was agitated and he thought maybe they could have some time alone to talk, that is if Mona would let him.

He turned to Pandora and Kemeko who were pulling faces at each other and giggling.

"Alright kids, it's time for your nap."

"But I'm not tired." Pandora protested looking up at him with a pout.

"Me neither!" said Kemeko with a giggle.

Raphael folded his arms.  
"You say that every-time Princess." He said "And what do you do, you always nod off during stuff you enjoy and complain afterwards!"

Pandora looked at her dad and grinned sheepishly.

"Alright daddy." She said "I'll have my after lunch sleep."

Raphael gave his daughter a smirk and pinched her cheek.

"Good girl." He said, "Works every time." He said to the other turtles who chuckled.

"And you too Kemeko." Leonardo agreed walking over to Kemeko "You need the same."

"Alright papa!" said Kemeko as she stood up and let Leonardo pick her up.

Mona moved to get Pandora but Raphael stopped her.

"I'll take over babe." He said "You did it last time."

Mona smiled softly.

"Thanks hun!" she said giving her mate a kiss on the cheek then turned to help Donatello gather the plates and clean up.

* * *

Not long afterwards, Mona arrived at her and Raphael's room where she opened the wardrobe and found a small suitcase hidden at the back. She took it to the bed and opened it revealing it to be filled with photos and memorabilia.

Sighing sadly she pulled out a photo from the suitcase and sat on the bed looking at it. It was a photo of her, and her two brothers, Jake and Callum standing with her looking proud as she stood in her graduation robes from High School in Wisconsin.

Tears filled Mona's eyes as she looked at it, and how it was only eight months later that she embarked on her adventure never to return.

Her throat hurt, and she clenched her fist, today was the anniversary of her being snatched, attacked, and nearly murdered by the Purple Dragons all because she had volunteered to do the late night shop, and had gone down the alleyway to cut the journey short, only to walk in on the infamous gangster's territory and she had paid the price.

That had been why she had wanted some action tonight, to vent her anger, yet it had been a disappointing and quiet night.

Mona sighed, even though things had changed for the better, meeting the turtles, falling in love with Raphael and having a child, as well as meeting other friends and going on many adventures, she still missed her family, and always wondered how they were coping without her and even wished there was some way to let them know she was alright.

She looked back at the photo and traced the picture in sadness, despite all that had happened in eleven years, she always felt the same on the anniversary of her capture, attack and mutation, no matter how many times she tried to wash away the feelings, it still came back to haunt her.

 **Well, Mona is pretty tense, well I can't blame her since it's the anniversary of her disappearance and mutation, which I believe would never leave the minds of anyone in her shoes.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, especially with the cute little girls moments! There is more, coming soon!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Wondering**

 ** _Wisconsin, 11 years earlier_**

"Mona?" a knock was heard on the door followed by a pleading voice.

"Monalisa? Sis? Can we come in?"

Mona looked up from packing her clothes for her gap year of travelling, she turned to the door and smiled.

"Sure!" she called "Come on in!"

* * *

At once the door opened and two young boys peered in.

"Oh hey!" Mona smiled "Just making sure I'm all packed! Only one more day left now! I'm so excited!"

The two boys smiled yet their eyes showed sadness.

"You okay?" asked Mona looking at them "Jake? Callum?"

Callum looked at Jake who adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

"We just..." he paused "We've just realised you're gonna be gone a while and we're gonna miss you loads sis!"

Callum nodded.

"We are!" he said "We knew this day was coming and now it's almost here!"

Mona sighed.

She knew her brothers were a little upset about the fact she was going travelling, since all three of them were so close, they were happy for her if not a little envious she was going on adventures, but they would miss her so much.

"It'll be alright boys." Mona smiled "I'll be back before you know it!"

"But whose gonna take care of us?" asked Callum "Especially with those bullies?"

"Yeah!" said Jake "When you're gone, they'll be on us again like a pack of hyenas!"

Mona shook her head.

Her brothers were targets of bullies at school and some of the other kids on the block, mainly because both of them were more interested in science, maths and comic books than playing sports, and also because Jake wore glasses and was nervous about playing sports due to fear of damaging them since he could barely see without them.

There had been incidents when they came to Mona and told her about their troubles, rather than talk to their parents and Mona asked them to take her to where they hung out and she gave the bullies a piece of her mind, as well as show them her Karate and Kung Fu skills if they dared try to challenge her.

"You remember the moves I taught you?" she asked "How to fight back if they tried to attack you? Bullies hate the sight of their own blood, and they'll run away crying to their mamas if you manage to hit them where it hurts!"

Jake and Callum nodded.

"Yeah," they said "But they'll see you gone and..."

"And nothing." said Mona with a confident smile "You boys are strong, and after those defense and attack moves I taught you, they'll think twice! Bullies are nothing but cowards! They'll pick on anyone their perceive weaker than them and they stay in a group because they could never do it alone! Think about it, one bully against you two? I doubt it!"

* * *

The two boys were silent for a second.

"But what if we can't do it?" Callum asked.

"You can!" said Mona "Because I know you can!"

She sat down on the bed pushing her suitcase aside so they could sit with her.

"Listen guys," she said "I know you can do it! But remember, only attack..."

"If they make the first move." Jake and Callum ended for her.

"That's it!" Mona smiled "You guys have more honour in your little toe than those bullies will ever have!"

Jake and Callum then smiled for the first time.

"Thanks sis!" said Jake.

"Anytime!" said Mona "Listen! We'll have a nice dinner at the restaurant together with mum and dad later! And then when we get back, maybe we have have an evening in here after you're get ready for bed?"

"Sure thing sis!" said Callum "I'd love that!" he then hugged Mona around her waist and Jake hugged her shoulders making their big sister laugh...

* * *

 ** _The Present_**

"Mona?"

The lizard lady jumped almost dropping her suitcase but the photograph she held in her hand fell to the ground as she turned to the door in fright.

"Mona? Babe?"

"Come in Raph!" Mona called.

At once, her mate came in with a concerned look.

"Hey babe." he said "I was just wondering if you were okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Mona answered quickly "Is Pandora settled?"

"Yeah, she is." said Raphael "Took her a while but she eventually settled after I read her a story and put on her favourite soothing music."

"That's great." said Mona turning to look at her suitcase.

* * *

At the same time, Raphael saw the photo Mona had dropped and picked it up, after seeing it, he sighed.

"Babe..."

Mona looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just concerned about you." said Raphael handing his mate the photograph "Especially since it's today..."

"The anniversary of my mutation." Mona ended as she took the photo and placed it back in the suitcase.

"It's always been a difficult time." said Raphael as he reached out a hand and began to stroke Mona's hair "And I understand, as do the others."

"I know it's been 11 years." said Mona "But the pain never ends, despite the good times we've had, and all the changes that have happened."

Raphael moved closer to Mona and the lizard lady rested her head against his stomach as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I know babe." said Raphael "I know all the happiness you've experienced since meeting us, will never wash away the pain you still feel for your old life."

"I just wish I could see them again." said Mona "Even if it's just for a minute, or just speak to them once more, just to let them know I'm safe and I've never forgotten them, even if it has been 11 years."

Raphael nodded.

"If by chance I were to see them again, do you think they would know me? Or if they did, would they be relieved...or even furious that I never came home, despite me appearance?" Mona asked.

"Babe..." Raphael started.

"Would they understand why?" Mona asked "Would they see why I couldn't come home?"

"Babe." Raphael spoke again.

"Would they even know me?" Mona continued, her emotions starting to flood her whole being "Would they see past my reptilian features, would they forgive me for abandoning them!?"

"Babe!" Raphael knelt to Mona's level and held her cheeks which had become wet from tears that had fallen.

Seeing her mate's face, Mona stopped talking and looked at him.

"There's no point in thinking that babe." said Raphael "I know it hurts your family never got closure or justice, but I'm sure they thought they couldn't live their lives with pain and anger, they knew you wouldn't have wanted that, and I'm sure they wouldn't want you to keep asking questions you have no answers to."

Mona sighed.

"Since they believe me to be dead." she said "They must think I'm at peace."

* * *

Raphael placed his forehead against Mona as he held her cheeks and stroked her hair.

"You are at peace babe." he said "and you know that."

"I do..." Mona whispered "I have you, our beautiful daughter, our family, and our dear friends."

Raphael smiled and nuzzled Mona softly.

"I know this pain still lingers baby." he said "But you have so much to be happy about, and I'm here for you, always."

"I know." Mona smiled weakly "And I'm forever grateful for that."

As she held her mate close, Mona thought of her family, especially her brothers and how they must have coped after she was gone.

"I hope you both found a way to move forward." she thought "And were able to keep going, wherever you are now, I hope you're okay...I miss you so much! You both, mum and dad..."

 **Another memory of Mona before she was lost and mutated, almost heartbreaking if I may say so myself.**

 **At least Raphael is there for his mate when she has those twinges of pain.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Looking for Closure**

In an Eastern Down Town Motel, two young men shared a twin room.

One was standing by the window, and another was sitting on one of the beds looking at a laptop playing continuous videos on Youtube clicking from one to the next all speaking about the same subject.

 **" _Good afternoon New York, police searching for a missing 18 year old female student from Wisconsin believed she may have been abducted, she was last seen walking down an alleyway not far from an All Night store in Eastern Down Town she had bought some groceries earlier from._** ** _The paper bag containing the groceries was found strewn in the alleyway as well as some footprints in the ground and traces of blood..."_**

 _ **"It's been nearly two months since Monalisa Freeman's disappearance, and her family have made a desperate plea for her safe return..."**_

 _ **"Someone has to have seen something!"**_

 _ **"She can't have just vanished! She's still out there!"**_

 _ **"Please, I'm begging you, if you have my Angel, please release her! Bring her home! We miss her!"**_

 _ **"Please, find it in your heart to return her to those who love her!"**_

 _ **"The police in both New York City and Wisconsin also plead that if anyone has any information or might know of Mona's whereabouts to please get in touch!"**_

 **" _...And we'll have more on that story later, in other news, New York City police have decided to call off the search for the missing Wisconsin girl Monalisa Freeman, who disappeared six months ago after a late night shopping trip in Eastern Down Town New York, her handbag and ripped dress that she wore on the night she went missing, were found in a burnt out bin near a gangster hide-out police raided for drug dealing in the early hours of this morning. The hideout belonged to the infamous Purple Dragons and police believe Mona was the victim of a Kidnapping Ring of the gang, even though many of the gangsters arrested that night claim to have not known of Mona or were her attackers, some of her possessions were discovered amongst the loot hoarded in the hideout, the police have made it clear said possessions will be returned to the family and the perpetrators will expect long sentences behind bars."_**

The man on the bed closed the laptop and rested back against the pillow with a heavy sigh before running his hand over his thick dark hair.

He looked across to his companion who continued to stare out of the window with his arms folded and frowning.

"Callum?" he said, yet his companion made no response.

"Hey! Little brother!" he called over again "You okay? You've staring out that window since we arrived here."

Callum didn't take his gaze away, but he spoke softly.

"What else is there to do Jake?" he asked "You're doing no better, just watching those damned news reports over and over."

* * *

Jake sighed softly.

"Good point." he said as he studied Callum's demeanour.

He was worried, since their sister's disappearance, Callum had changed dramatically. He had gotten into fights at school, had been suspended and even started smoking and drinking when he got older.

It had seemed Mona's disappearance had affected Callum more than it did Jake.

Jake had felt since he was the older sibling and despite the grief he felt over the loss of Mona, he had to look out for Callum, even cover for him, so as not to worry his parents or their teachers, especially their parents since they were grieving too.

Yet it had been in vain, as the truth would come out, and Jake found himself in hot water along with his brother. He hated it, but he felt he had to stick close to his brother, it was what Mona would have wanted.

Closing his eyes, Jake remembered an incident that took place not long after they returned to school after hearing of Mona's disappearance which made him cringe to this day.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **(Wisconsin, 11 years earlier)**_

 _Jake and Callum walked down the school corridor, almost everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them, people stopped talking and gossiping, couples stopping having secret kisses, and eve the teachers who were also amongst them lowered their voices._

" _This is awful." Jake whispered to Callum "It's like walking to the gallows..."_

 _Callum looked at his brother silently before looking down again and they made it to their lockers._

 _The teachers walked past, almost tempted to talk to the boys, but they resisted the urge and carried on walking, as they did, some of the other students began to whisper softly._

 _Callum clenched his fists, he could hear they were talking about him and Jake, and about Mona._

 _Jake saw how agitated Callum was, and placed his hand on his brother's back whilst turning to look at the nearest group of students who stopped talking and looked away awkwardly._

 _At the same time, Callum looked across to a group of students, three boys and three girls who were smiling and laughing quietly and saw them glance in his direction._

 _No sooner did that happen that Callum felt something snap, he stood up and marched over to the group, his face deep mauve with rage and his eyes burning._

" _You think it's funny huh?!" he barked making the students turn to him in shock and alarm._

 _At the same time, the other students went silent as they watched Callum stride over to the group of students._

" _Well? You think it's amusing huh?" Callum yelled "That my sister is missing!?"_

" _Callum!" Jake cried in shock "Hey steady on!"_

" _What are you on about?" asked one of the girls in the group "We weren't talking about you!"_

" _Don't fucking lie!" Callum shouted "I saw you laughing!"_

" _Hey man!" said one of the boys "Chill out will you? We weren't talking about you or your sister! We were talking about something else!"_

" _Yeah! And it's none of your business!" added the second boy._

 _The other students in the group nodded in agreement._

" _Don't go poking your nose in something that's none of your business!" said one of the other girls "And don't assume things!"_

 _Callum glared._

" _Too right!" the last boy said "Just because your sisters missing doesn't mean everyone's gonna be giving you attention for it! If that's what you're craving!"_

 _Jake went pale as he knew that last boy said the wrong choice of words, and before he could stop him, Callum dived straight for the third boy and tackled him by the shirt before raining hard punches and slaps to him._

" _Callum!" Jake shouted in shock and the other students jumped back at Callum's sudden attack._

 _Jake tried to grab his brother to pull him off, but Callum was like a wild animal as he continued to beat the boy senseless._

 _It didn't help when the other students started to crowd around the scuffle and some started inappropriate comments and chants._

" _Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

" _Callum! Stop!" Jake screamed "Stop it! Leave him alone!"_

 _But Callum could not be stopped as he continued to scream and beat up the boy below him who could only shield himself from the attacks with his arms, his nose was bleeding and he was showing signs of bruising._

 _Just then, a couple of teachers appeared, pushing the students aside, who quickly dived out of the way, one included the soccer coach who grabbed Callum and yanked him off as if he was a ragdoll and the second teacher, a female in formal clothes knelt beside the boy and checked him._

" _To the Principle's office with you Freeman!" the coach barked dragging the still cursing and yelling Callum by the arms to the Principle's office whilst the female teacher with the help of the other students took the injured boy to the school nurse._

 _As the coach dragged Callum off, Jake stood watching in shock and tears fell from his eyes seeing how his little brother had just snapped like that._

 _ **Hours later...**_

 _The rest of the day dragged by for Jake, and before long, he was standing outside the principle's_

 _office hearing the voices of the principle and his father who had been called to discuss Callum's outburst._

 _He felt so embarrassed, it had turned out the group of students were innocently talking about something else, and not about Mona, yet Callum refused to believe that and still insisted that they were laughing at him and Jake._

 _Throughout the day, almost all the students avoided him and their friends either joined in, or asked what was going to happen to Callum._

 _He could barely hear what was going on, but he could tell that Callum was in big trouble and he began to fidget slightly._

 _Finally the doors opened and his dad appeared with Callum._

 _Caledon was looking exhausted as well as angry, and Callum just glared at the floor, obviously still not sorry for what he did._

 _Jake sighed and gazed curiously at Caledon who just looked at him silently and walked ahead to take them both home._

 _ **End Flashback**_

That was only the first of Callum's outbursts, and such one had left him suspended from school for a week.

Since then, things changed dramatically, everyone seemed to avoid the brothers like the plague, even the bullies steered clear after realising what Callum had done to the innocent boy.

But worst of all, their friends didn't know what to say to them, and gradually stopped coming around, or inviting them to their gatherings, outings and birthday parties.

Things were really never the same.

* * *

Jake stood up from the bed and walked over to Callum where they both stared out the window.

The sun was starting to set and the city was slowly lighting up against the pink and golden sky.

Jake tried to meet his brothers gaze, but he had no luck.

As he was thinking about what to say, his stomach growled loudly making him jump.

"Was that your stomach?" Callum asked, making his older brother jump again.

"Yeah!" Jake chuckled trying to make light of the situation "Well I am pretty hungry, starving actually, you wanna get pizza?"

It was then Callum looked up and away from the window for the first time in a while.

"Yeah, sure." he said "Usual toppings?"

"Yeah." Jake agreed "Come on."

 **And so we meet Jake and Callum Freeman, come to New York for closure, such darkness has fallen over them since the loss of their big sister. But now they're in the city, what will they come across as they search for answers to their questions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Sensing**

 ** _11 years earlier_**

Monalisa gathered with her friends at the airport in Wisconsin gripping her suitcase and backpack that rested on her back.

"Well, here it is." she said softly "The point of no return!"

"Please don't say that!" said Jake "We're gonna miss you so much!"

"Yeah!" Callum added.

"Awww, I'll miss you too!" said Mona as she turned to her brothers and they both hugged her tightly.

Caledon and Gina smiled yet Gina looked tearful as she looked at her daughter.

"My angel." she said "All grown up!"

* * *

As Callum and Jake let go of Mona, Gina stepped over and hugged her daughter before bursting into tears and kissing her several times before hugging her.

At the same time, Caledon chuckled and took several pictures.

Mona cringed slightly especially since her friends were watching and giggling.

"Awww mum!" she said "Please..." yet she smiled as she knew she would miss that affection greatly.

"I'm sorry," Gina sobbed "I'm just, well, I'm just so proud of you, you've worked so hard and now here you are, about to see the world."

"Well more of the United states of America." Mona corrected with a laugh.

"Yeah." said Gina "But you're expanding your horizons and I know you're gonna have such a great time!"

"Thanks!" said Mona with a smile.

"Just promise me you'll take care and stay safe." Gina said.

"I will." Mona promised "I'll stay in touch when I can!"

"That's my girl!" said Caledon walking over and kissing his daughter's cheek "Well I know you can, with all that Karate and Kung Fu training you've had!"

Mona's friends agreed.

"I think Mona's gonna be the one protecting us Mr Freeman!" said one of them "She'll keep us all in line."

"That's a good point!" Caledon laughed.

"We better move guys!" said another of Mona's friends "We don't want to miss our flight!"

Mona sighed, she was excited, but sad to leave her family behind, being so close to them.

She looked at the four of them and tears glistened in her eyes.

"Mum, dad, Jake, Callum." she said "Thanks so much for being there for me, and for believing in me! I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"We'll miss you too sis!" said Jake.

"But I know you'll always be with me!" said Mona as she reached up and placed her hand on her neck where she wore a golden locket engraved with the word _Sister_ , a present from her brothers for her birthday just gone.

"I have you all right here!" she opened the locket showing there were two pictures in it. One was with her and her parents and the other was a picture of her, Jake and Callum.

Gina smiled softly through her tears.

"We're always with you in spirit." She said softly.

Callum nodded in agreement yet he still looked saddened.

Mona saw and hugged him close one more time at the same time, one of her friends called to her.

"Come on Mona, we gotta get going, the plane won't wait you know!"

"I know!" Mona called behind her "I'm coming!"

She then turned back to Callum.

"Listen little brother." She said "I know it'll be hard, but I'll keep in touch, and I'll be home again before you know it!"

"But I'm gonna miss you so much!" said Callum.

"I know." Said Mona, as she slid her hands away she saw a gold ring on her finger, a precious heirloom from her late grandmother.

She took it off and placed it in Callum's hand.

"Listen." She said "Why don't you look after this for me? Just until I get back?"

Callum looked at the ring and looked at his sister.

"I will!" he said "I promise!" he then looked at Jake who patted his shoulder "We'll both take good care of it!"

"Scouts Honour sis!" said Jake.

"Thanks!" said Mona then turned to her friends to go through the gates.

"See you soon!" she called.

"Bye sis!" the boys called after her.

"Stay safe Angel!" said Gina.

"We love you so much!" Caledon called.

"I will!" Mona called back "Good bye! I love you!" and she turned to the gates to follow her friends as they were to begin her new adventures, never to return.

* * *

 ** _The present_**

Jake and Callum walked out of a local pizzeria holding some pizza boxes as they made their way back to the hotel.

As they walked, they past some alleyways where it was almost pitch black.

Callum slowed his pace as he walked past one and glared into it, almost like he sensed something.

Jake was only a couple of paces ahead when he stopped and turned around and saw Callum looking into the alleyway.

"Callum?" he asked "Hey? You okay?"

Callum didn't answer as he continued to look down the dark alleyway.

"Callum?" Jake asked again, but Callum started to walk into the alleyway almost possessed.

"Hey!" Jake shouted "Callum! No! Where are you going? The hotel's this way!"

* * *

Callum still ignoring Jake walked further down the dark alleyway, the graffiti on the walls glowed in the street lights and the warm wind blew through and a few whistling sounds were heard as he walked down it.

He remembered how the police had told him and his family how Mona had walked down an alleyway like this one and she had met her tragic fate.

He thought of how Mona must have tried to protect herself and how those thugs had overpowered her and taken her against her will.

Callum soon made it halfway down the alleyway and touched the wall as well as looked up at the sky where the roofs were separated.

"Mona..." he whispered as the wind whistled in an almost ghostly manner "What happened to you?"

"CALLUM!" Jake's voice made him jump out of his skin.

Callum turned to Jake who was looking frustrated.

"What the hell is up with you brother?" he demanded "What the hell possessed you to walk down here?"

Callum looked down for a second, then up at Jake.

"I..." he said "I don't know, I just, I just felt there was something here...I can't see it, but I sensed something was here, or happened here, and it was to do with our sister!"

"Mona?" Jake asked "You mean you think you sensed Mona was here?"

"I don't know!" Callum replied "I can just sense something, like she was here."

Jake looked around the alleyway and he felt scared and uncomfortable.

"We shouldn't be here." He said "Come on, let's go, before something happens!"

He took Callum's arm and pulled him back into the street.

Callum looked back at the alleyway then followed his brother back to the hotel.

"Please don't scare me like that again!" Jake scolded "You don't know what could be in that alleyway!"

"Sorry." Callum answered with a sigh, he clutched his pizza box and followed Jake's quickened pace as they arrived at the hotel.

He couldn't shake that feeling he had felt and he wanted to analyse that alleyway again and made up his mind to return to it when he had a chance, with or without Jake.

 **More memories of Mona before her disappearance, I suppose some of you saw the foreshadowing part where Mona said '** _Point Of No Return_ **'**

 **Also, I'm sure some of you can guess what Callum might have sensed almost in the alleyway.**

 **I'm so sorry for the late upload, had writers block along with some other stuff going on, but the writing is coming on, slowly but steady.**


	6. Chapter 6

****Heya all!****

 ** **So sorry for a wait, had terrible writers block, as you do sometimes, also had other things going on in my personal life.****

 ** **But I still try and find time to write a little bit when I can, the eventually a few words become a chapter!  
Hope you enjoy this long overdue one! Just a little note, some parts in this chapter reference the last two chapters of my Christmas fic ' _Fairytale of New York_ '  
If you haven't read that, I suggest you do otherwise you might not understand some parts here!****

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** **Chapter Six****

 **A Decision**

A couple of days later, Mona was wondering around the lair in a world of her own.

She and the other turtles had finished their morning training not long ago and she had decided to have a shower and was wearing a long silken Japanese robe.

The other turtles had decided they were still full of energy and so had retired to their own activities.

Raphael was punching his bag in the weights area, which was no surprise since Mona's hot headed mate and father of her child still liked to let off steam.

Michelangelo was playing with Pandora, he was showing her his nun-chucks and she had picked up a yoyo and began to swing it around.

Mona looked worried as she watched, mainly because she was worried Pandora would hit someone or herself with it.

But Michelangelo was watching her and she knew he would never let Pandora do anything silly.

Donatello and Leonardo were nowhere to be seen, more than likely the former was in his lab as he often went there to study.

The Latter though, she wasn't too sure, unless he had gone to his room to meditate or read.

* * *

Mona's ears then pricked up as she heard some sounds from one of the rooms nearby.

She followed the sound and she saw the sliding doors leading to one of the quiet rooms.

She saw it was slightly ajar and she crept over and looked inside then her eyes widened.

Inside, she saw Leonardo standing with little Kemeko doing some slow moves and the little girl was copying him.

"That's a girl!" said Leonardo as he moved, lifting his arms and legs slowly as if he were fighting enemies in slow motion and all the while Kemeko almost perfectly copied him as if they were mirror reflections.

"You're so much like your mother." Leonardo said quietly yet Mona could read his lips "You're only young and you don't remember her, you were just a baby when she died, but I'll tell you all about her when you're old enough."

They kept going for a couple more minutes then stopped and Leonardo turned to Kemeko and the little Japanese girl turned to him and they both bowed to each other.

"Clever girl!" Leonardo praised kneeling down and letting Kemeko run into his arms and he held her close.

"You're going to be a great ninja one day!" he said "You'll know the path of Bushido, even learn what I learnt from the Ancient One those years back!"

Kemeko grinned and hugged her adopted father tightly.

"I be great ninja!" she jabbered.

"That you will!" said Leonardo nuzzling Kemeko's hair "Both you and Pandora will be great ninjas! Just like me, your aunt, uncles and grandfather!"

* * *

Mona smiled softly at the two embracing.

They had such a strong bond, Leonardo and Kemeko, since Karai had been killed and Leonardo had taken on the task of being Kemeko's guardian, they had grown so close and inseparable.

They were an example of how no matter how different they were on the outside, it wasn't about them being the same species, it was how close they were in heart and soul.

Continuing to watch them, Mona then had a thought, she walked away from the sliding doors and up to her and Raphael's room.

As soon as she arrived, she walked to the wardrobe and opened the doors, she searched on the bottom next to the suitcase of her possessions and she found a small box.

She pulled it out and opened it.

Within was a black silken sleeveless ninja outfit with red details, she had asked April to get it for her not long ago since she had decided that the time was getting closer for Pandora to start learning the arts of her mother, father, uncles and Grandfather...

 _ **Flashback**_

" _You sure Mona?_ "

"Of course I am! I believe Pandora's old enough, after all I was younger than her when I started training."

" _Come to think of it, I remember Donnie saying how he and the others were quite young when they started, Master Splinter practically taught them to fight as soon as they learnt to walk._ "

Mona leaned on the pillow of her and Raphael's bed as as she spoke to April on the phone.

"Exactly!" she said "And after seeing how determined she is, I believe she's about ready to begin!"

Mona then smirked as she remembered that Christmas when she went out with Michaelangelo and his girlfriend Kate the Viper for an outing but the Venomous Five cornered them.

"I also recall a time Pandora thought on her feet when the Venomous Five attacked!"

" _I remember that!_ " April answered "S _he managed to fend for herself against those reptiles! Home Alone style!_ "

Mona laughed.

"So hysterical! Those idiots didn't know what hit them after Pandora put them through such humiliation! Shows she's stronger than she thinks!"

" _Yeah! Even Komodo Dragon didn't know what hit him when she made him ram his head into the vent resulting in him getting stuck!_ "

"I'm so proud of her! My brave little girl!"

" _Well if you think she's ready to begin training soon, then what can I do to help?_ " asked April.

"Well." said Mona "What I need you to do is to go to that Martial Arts shop we know of, and find me a child's size ninja outfit."

" _Okay._ " said April " _I'll go first thing tomorrow!_ "

"Thanks April." Mona smiled "I appreciate it!"

 _ **End Flashback**_

Mona stroked the outfit then placed it back in the box.

"I know Pandora will be excited to see this." she said softly.

* * *

Just then, the door softly opening made her look up and she turned to see Raphael walking in.

"Hey babe." he said "You okay?"

"Oh hey Raph." Mona smiled, she then saw her mate look at the box and the ninja suit.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking babe?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

Mona stroked the soft fabric of the ninja suit and nodded.

"Your guess is right babe." she said "I am thinking maybe our little Geisha is ready to begin training."

Raphael wrapped an arm around Mona's shoulders.

"We have spoken about this." he said "Pandora is always so keen to follow us into the field, and she truly showed potential after her run in with the Venomous Five that Christmas."

"Part of me wonders if that was luck, or there is more about her than we really know." Mona replied "But if we don't give her the chance, we'll never know, so I believe now is the time to begin."

* * *

She turned to Raphael.

"I hope you can agree with me baby?" she asked as Raphael looked at the ninja suit, then back at his mate.

There was a moment of silence, then Raphael placed his hands on Mona's cheeks and brought his lips to hers, he kissed her softly then pulled away leaning his forehead against hers.

"I've always trusted you babe." he said "I've always believed that you know what is right for our daughter, and if you think she's ready, then I consent she is!"

He then smiled and kissed Mona again to which the Lizard Lady held him close.

"I'm so glad you concur!" she said "It's just after seeing Leonardo getting Kemeko to follow him in his Bushido moves and her being younger than Pandora, I believe we can start with her now."

"I couldn't agree more baby." Raphael agreed with a smile.

 **Awww such sweet moments in this chapter!**

 **And Mona and Raphael have decided that Pandora is ready to begin training to be a ninja! I bet our little Geisha is going to love that!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Repeating the Grief**

Back at the motel, the moon was shining brightly and the silver light shone down over the city.

Callum was sitting by the window looking out over the top of the buildings with a spaced out look on his face as well as a few bottles of beer around him.

In fact, the whole motel room was a mess. There were takeaway boxes piled up next to the bin, as well as bottles of booze and half full plastic bags.

Jake was laying face down on the bed topless and wearing his baggy jeans as well as holding a half empty beer bottle in his hand.

* * *

Callum hiccuped and burped as he continued to stare out of the window.

Both men had been drinking into the late hours of the night, Jake had passed out after his seventh bottle of beer, Callum knew he couldn't hold his booze as well as he could.

He picked up his bottle that rested on his lap and had a large gulp, he could hold his booze for a while and he liked the short feeling of relaxation it gave him.

Seeing his brother was unmoving, he reached into a small bag by the chair and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

He knew Jake hated it when he smoked, but right now he didn't care, as long as his older brother was out for the count, he could do what he wanted, and anyway, he was old enough to make his own decisions.

Opening the window so he could get rid of the smoke, he brought the cigarette to his lips and lit it before taking a large inhale.

Feeling the drug go down his throat he then blew it out, feeling even more relaxed. Even though he was drunk he was sober enough to make sure the smoke went out the window and not around the room.

As long as he cleaned his teeth afterwards, hopefully Jake wouldn't smell it on him.

Whilst at High School, a few months after Mona was claimed to be dead; Callum had started getting into bad habits.

Not only had he become more moody, whether it was snapping at his parents, his friends, his older brother or his teachers but he had started smoking.

He had come across some students who were smoking behind the school and asked if he could join in.

* * *

Taking his first drag, he felt relaxed, and it made him forget his woes over his sister, and not long afterwards he had started to hang with them when he could and have a few smokes, then he began buying his own cigarettes with the help of older students and smoking in secret.

He remembered one incident when his brother caught him smoking behind the garage of the house back home:

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Callum walked behind the garage hiding his pack of cigarettes in his jacket as well as a lighter._

 _He had acquired a packet of cigarettes from some older students from the High School and now he was going to have his secret smoke._

 _He knew his parents were in the house with some close friends still grieving over Mona's disappearance and wouldn't care to know where he was, and Jake was over at a friend's house._

 _His older brother had asked if he wanted to join in, but Callum declined, he was feeling so moody he didn't want to talk to or see anyone._

 _Sure that he was safe for a while, Callum placed the cigarette into his mouth and took a long inhale._

 _The feeling of the nicotine spreading through his body was amazing, he felt so relaxed as he inhaled, he then blew it out, then took another drag blowing the smoke up into the air and watching it blow away like his current worries._

* * *

 _Before long he had finished one cigarette then lit up another, and another, and he soon leaned against the back of the garage and sighed._

" _Callum!" a loud voice made him jump and he looked across to see Jake coming over, he had gotten back from his friends house earlier than he thought!_

 _Callum choked and he stood up straight._

" _What the hell are you doing brother!?" asked Jake, his eyes wide like saucers._

 _Callum glared._

" _This is what you're doing in secret? The disappearances in recess at High School? Your little walks in the afternoon? All this time?!" Jake demanded "Does mum and dad know you're doing this!?"_

" _No!" Callum replied "They're too busy mourning our sister! And you're so dead if you tell them!"_

 _Jake sighed exasperated._

" _Callum! You know this is dangerous! Our Great Uncle died from lung cancer you know!"_

" _You think I give a rat's arse about that?" asked Callum._

" _How long have you been doing this!?" asked Jake "Where have you been getting the cigarette's from?!"_

" _Some of the older students." Callum answered "These cigarettes are making me feel relaxed! Make me forget the grief I feel over Mona!"_

 _Jake frowned and closed his eyes shaking his head._

 _He knew how broken his little brother was, but this was coping the wrong way._

" _Callum, please!" he said "You have to stop this! This isn't good for you! And those students giving you the cigarettes, they've seen you at your most vulnerable! They're taking advantage of you!"_

" _I don't care!" Callum retorted "I need something to help me forget! What are you doing huh? Trying to act normal? Lying to yourself!?"_

" _At least I'm trying to do what Mona would want!" Jake argued "She'd be disappointed in you little brother! What you're doing!"_

* * *

 _Callum glared but before he could say anything, a voice was heard from the other side of the garage._

" _Hey, what's going on here!?"_

" _Shit!" Jake cursed and he grabbed Callum before pulling him further behind the garage "It's dad!"_

 _They quickly dived behind the back of the garage and saw Caledon walk around where they were standing just a couple of minutes ago._

" _Anyone here?" he asked._

 _Jake put his fingers to his lips as he pulled Callum behind him._

 _Caledon looked around for a few seconds._

" _Could have sworn I heard voices." He said, he then sniffed the air "Bloody kids!" he then walked away._

 _Jake and Callum both breathed a sigh of relief, they both knew Caledon knew Jake was supposed to be at a friend's house and Callum had told his parents he had gone for a walk._

 _After they were sure Caldeon was gone, Jake glared at Callum._

" _That was close!" he hissed "Listen brother, we'll talk about this later!"_

 _Callum glared back, he was thankful that Jake didn't rat on him, but he wasn't sorry for his actions earlier._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Since that day, Jake had berated his little brother, but he never mentioned it to his parents as he knew it would kill them, especially since they were already hurting so much from the loss of Mona.

Callum had since then become more careful, since Jake kept an annoyingly close watch on him, he had done it for years, smoking on and off, and it was within that time he started drinking. Now seeing Jake out for the count he felt more inclined to do more behind his back.

* * *

Taking another drag, Callum closed his eyes as he began to remember the day a memorial was organized for Mona at her High School when the search was called off and it was decided that Mona was gone.

It was one of the saddest moments of his life, and he had realized just how loved a person Mona was.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Callum and Jake sat next to their parents at the grounds of Mona's High School before she had graduated, with their parents on some white chairs as they gathered at a tall bronze Sculpture of a blooming Rose with a metal rain drops on the petals on a marble pillar stone along with Monalisa's picture on the stone below with her name and the words engraved in bronze:_

 _ **Monalisa Freeman**_

 _ **1992-2010**_

 _ **Daughter, Sister, Friend**_

 _ **Wisconsin's Rose**_

 _ **A spirit forever blooming in Summer**_

 _ **A memory that will never fade in Winter**_

 _ **Love as strong as the Wings of the Crane**_

 _ **You will never leave our hearts**_

 _ **For you are forever loved**_

 _Callum swallowed hard as he read the words, they couldn't have described his big sister more perfectly._

 _Looking around, he saw many students, including Mona's friends who had been with her when she vanished, students past and present, including teachers and even Mona's instructors and friends from the martial arts she loved so much._

 _They were all dressed in black and were carrying a pink rose each to symbolize Mona as the pink rose was her favorite flower and they had written messages on labels and tied them to each flower._

 _Callum also noticed some people were wearing t-shirts with her picture and name on them, especially some younger children, mostly those from some of the Karate classes Mona helped to train in after she acquired her black belt._

* * *

 _Before long, the headmaster appeared and stood at a podium, and everyone was silent as they waited for him to speak._

 _The Headmaster cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses and spoke into the microphone:_

" _Today, we grieve the disappearance of one of our graduated students, and not just a student, but a sister, a daughter and a friend. Monalisa Freeman was a kind, generous student, and a protector, she stood up for others as well as to those who scorned her, and offered comfort to those who needed it, we will miss her greatly."_

 _Callum soon heard his mother sob and lean into Caledon who held her close and Jake winced as he clutched his pink rose._

 _Soft sobs were heard around him and Callum felt tears sting his own eyes and he clutched his rose tightly._

* * *

 _The Headmaster said his speech and then started to call up students who were close to Mona who say a few words about her, and all of them drilled into Callum's soul._

" _Mona was one of a kind, a loving friend, a hard working student, she never let anything stand in her way."_

" _She was the most generous girl I knew, she'd give you her last quarter if you needed it."_

" _I still can't believe she's gone, just vanished into thin air."_

" _I'll always remember Mona, she stood up for me when a girl gang at High School threatened me, after she interfered, the bullies never bothered me again."_

* * *

 _Then soon Mona's Karate and Kung Fu instructors took to the stage along with the young students. The tears soon fell again when the children held up a collage of photos of Mona teaching or spending time with them._

" _Mona was always an encouraging girl when she helped us in class, she wasn't just a trainee instructor, she was a friend who played games with us afterwards! We're going to miss her so much!"_

" _She was such a promising student, never afraid to try anything! We will miss her spirit! Nothing can ever fill the hole we feel in our hearts!"_

* * *

 _Before long, Gina, Caledon, Jake and Callum were called to the stage to say their pieces. Gina could barely hold it together as she spoke, and had to be supported by her husband._

 _Jake and Callum had written a piece as well, but it was difficult to hold in their emotions as they spoke._

 _Callum wasn't sure whether to speak his piece as his mouth felt so dry and he felt nervous standing in front of so many people, but when his turn came, he felt he had to speak of his sister. It was no lie he missed her, and how he wished he knew what happened and at the back of his mind, he felt since she hadn't been found, she was still out there._

* * *

 _Before long, after all the speeches had been said, headmaster then announced:_

" _And now, as we play her last song, please come forward and place your roses at the stone."_

 _It was then that the song '_ _ **Over the Rainbow**_ _' by Eva Cassidy was played and one by one everyone walked up in single file and began to lay their rose by the stone, as well as blow a kiss._

 _When '_ _ **Over the Rainbow**_ _' ended, another song by Eva Cassidy was sung, this time it was '_ _ **I Know You By Heart**_ _'_

* * *

 _As the last mourner walked up, the roses almost reached the top of the stone as there were so many._

 _As the songs were played, there was barely a dry eye. Gina had started wailing to which Caledon held her closer and stroked her hair and others stepped in to help._

 _Callum just stood away from everyone and looked at the memorial._

" _Is it really necessary?" he thought "Do we really need to do this?" he squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed the massive lump forming in his throat._

" _No!" he thought "I still refuse to believe you're dead! I still won't say goodbye forever! You're out there! I know you are!"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Callum felt his eyes water as he remembered that horrible day, it was a beautiful memorial, yet so sad.

And he didn't feel satisfied, since there was no body buried, and no justice been done to whatever or whoever had taken Mona.

Standing in that alleyway earlier on, he felt something, like a presence or some answers to his questions were there.

This is what he came to New York to do, and he was going to get closure, and refuse to leave New York until he found it.

 **And so we return to the brothers.**

 **Such sad memories for them both, and Callum is showing how he's going off the rails and still is! Shows what grief can do to a person. But all behavior is a choice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** **Some elements in this chapter come from my fic 'Fairytale of New York' if you haven't read it, do so before reading this chapter. Also some characters mentioned her belong to my dear friend Tyroth Darkstorm.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Pandora's Joy**

The following night in the lair, Pandora was running around the lair with her arms open, making aeroplane noises.

Kemeko was running behind her also with her arms out and holding Ninja Bear and Geisha Bear.

"Wait Pandora!" she called "I'm far behind!"

"Keep up!" Pandora called as she continued to make aeroplane noises "Look out for the big mountains!" she quickly ran around the sofas in the TV area where Splinter was sitting watching the end of his soap opera with his feet up on a pouffe and sipping some Jasmine Tea.

"Neeyaw!" Pandora yelled as she ran pass the TVs.

Kemeko followed suite then saw Pandora crawl under Splinter's legs before running around the sofa.

"Going under the low bridge in the gorge!" Pandora shouted "Neeyaw!"

"Neeyaw!" Kemeko yelled following her "Neeyaw!"

Splinter lifted his feet slightly so the children could get under his legs more easily, he knew the children were playing, but he was a little annoyed he was slightly disturbed from his programme.

Pandora then ran away from the TV area and to the centre of the lair before running in circles, again Kemeko following suite.

"Neeyaw!" Pandora yelled "Neeyaw!"

Kemeko then saw a ping pong bat along with some balls on the ground then looked at Pandora who continued to keep pretending to be an aeroplane.

Kemeko put down the bears and picked up the bat before hitting the balls with it at Pandora.

"Enemy plane!" she shouted as she hit the balls with the bat at Pandora "Pow! Pow! Enemy Plane! Pow!"

As Pandora felt the balls hit her, she yelled and ran towards Kemeko who stepped out of the way and Pandora landed on the floor pretending to crash "Neeyaw! Peeyaw!" she yelled.

"BOOM!" Kemeko shouted loudly before laughing.

Pandora rolled on the floor and laughed as well as tried to catch her breath.

"That was fun!" she grinned.

* * *

"Kids?" the two girls looked up to see Leonardo walking over "What are you two up to?"

"We were playing aeroplanes Uncle Leo!" said Pandora "Until Kemeko shot me down!"

Leonardo raised an eyebrow and looked at Kemeko who was grinning.

"Oh really hmm?" he asked with a playful frown as Kemeko walked up to him and held up her arms for him to pick her up which he did.

"You little imp Lotus!" he said nuzzling her nose and making her laugh "Did you shoot down Pandora?"

"Yeah!" said Kemeko "I got her!"

Pandora then hugged Leonardo's leg.

"We love to play!" she said.

"I can tell!" Leonardo chuckled as he ruffled Pandora's head "I came looking for you both! Especially you, Little Geisha!"

"Me?!" asked Pandora "Why Uncle Leo?"

"Your parents have something for you." said Leonardo "Something important!"

"Really?" asked Pandora "Like a present?" she enquired with excitement.

"Hmmm." said Leonardo with a cheeky look "Not sure about that, but we better go and find them!"

"Okay!" said Pandora excitedly as she grasped Leonardo's hand and the blue masked turtle began to walk with her to find Raphael and Monalisa.

* * *

Leonardo carried Kemeko and lead Pandora by her hand until they reached the private dojo area, they soon saw Mona and Raphael there and Mona was holding a box in her hands.

"Mummy? Daddy?" asked Pandora, her eyes open with curiousity.

Leonardo let go of Pandora's hand and stood next to Raphael and Mona placing Kemeko down by his feet and the little Japanese girl stood next to her adopted father.

* * *

As he did that, Donatello, Michelangelo and Splinter came in, all looking excited.

"Hey there little Geisha!" said Michaelangelo "Boy are you in for a surprise!"

"Shhh Mikey!" Donatello hissed as they walked up to stand with the others.

Pandora looked confused then looked at her parents who were both smiling then Mona knelt down and placed the box on the ground before Pandora.

"Little Geisha." she said "Your father, Uncles and Grandfather and I have been thinking very hard about how far you have come and how you have grown."

Pandora looked at the box then up at her mother.

"You have shown how strong you are, as well as brave." said Raphael "Especially when your Uncle Mikey showed us how you managed to escape the Venomous Five at Christmas!"

Pandora's eyes lit up as she remembered.

* * *

It was only Christmas just gone when Michelangelo's snake girlfriend Kate had come to visit for the first part of the Holidays from Mutopia and the both of them had taken her topside after dinner.

It was up there they had been unlucky to run into Dr Arden's nasty and deadly mutant reptiles, the Venomous Five who had cornered them and Pandora had been forced to flee.

Yet as the reptiles had tried to capture her, she had managed to use her environment to outwit them and escape, which included getting them covered in paint and other substances when they followed her into a DIY warehouse and she had managed to get Komodo Dragon's head stuck in a vent when he attempted to chase her.

Despite it being funny seeing the reptiles get caught in many traps and trip over each other and try and catch her, it had been very scary but Pandora had felt proud of herself that she had succeeded in escaping the dangerous mutants.

* * *

"And since you have shown how tough you are." Raphael continued, "Well, we'll let you see what it is!" he gestured to the box which Pandora stepped forward and lifted the lid revealing the black and red ninja outfit Mona had acquired from April earlier.

Everyone watched as Pandora stared at the outfit and she placed her fingers on it, her eyes lighting up again, this timr with complete joy and excitement.

Mona beamed.

"Do you see what this means Little Geisha?" she asked.

Pandora looked up and her smile set surges of joy into everyone's hearts and Splinter had a little tear.

"That's right!" said Raphael proudly before Pandora could speak "You, my daughter are going to start official training to be a ninja! A shadow warrior, just like us!"

"Oh wow!?" Pandora squealed "Really!? I'm gonna be a ninja!?"

"That you are sweetie!" Mona grinned "Just like me, your daddy, Uncles and Granddad Splinter! You will learn the ways of stealth, balance and honour, and you will do your part in protecting our home and New York city!"

"And Chicago too!" said Michaelangelo "When we go to Mutopia to see your Aunt Sephie and Uncle Tyroth and the Chicago Knights!"

"YAY!" Pandora screamed juming into the air in excitement "Yay! Yay Yay!"

* * *

The turtles, Splinter and Mona smiled as Pandora squealed with delight and danced happily.

"I'm gonna be a ninja!" Pandora shouted then turned to Kemeko "You hear that Kemeko! I'm gonna be a ninja!"

"Ninja!" Kemeko said happily "Ninja! Ninja!"

Pandora then began to run around "I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja!"

Everyone laughed heartily as they watched Pandora get so excited as if she was on a sugar high.

"When do we start!?Can we start today!?" she demanded "Whose going to teach me first!? What weapons do I get!?"

She ran around asking so many questions and not giving anyone an answer until Splinter placed a hand on Pandora's head.

"Calm down my child." he said "We will commence training very soon, but first, you must learn the basics, must learn to walk before you can run, to start at the bottom of the mountain before you reach the top, we must learn to be patient."

Pandora looked up at her granddad Splinter and sighed.

"Okay grandpa." she said.

Splinter smiled and picked up Pandora before groaning slightly as he felt his back hurt a little.

"Gosh you are heavy sweetheart! Just shows how strong and big you are getting!"

Pandora grinned and showed her muscles on her arms.

"We shall begin training tomorrow." the old rat continued as he walked over to Raphael and Mona "So you will need to rest up and save your energy!"

"Yes grandpa!" said Pandora as she hugged the old rat.

"That's my girl!" said Splinter.

* * *

Later on, Pandora was snuggled up in bed with her teddy bears after having her bath and Mona turning off the lights as well as putting on her night light.

"Oh mummy! I'm so happy!" said Pandora "I'm going to be a ninja!"

"Yes sweetie!" said Mona "You are! And I can see how excited you are!"

"I wish it was tomorrow now!" said Pandora "I'll be the best ninja ever!"

"And I'm sure you will!" Mona replied as she walked over and placed her hands on he daughter's cheeks "But now you must rest, if you want to start training, you'll need to get some much needed sleep!"

"But mummy! I'm too excited!"

"I know precious." said Mona nuzzling Pandora's nose "But you must try, save your energy for tomorrow okay?"

"I'll try mummy." said Pandora as she snuggled down more and clutched her bears close.

"That a girl!" said Mona kissing Pandora then stepping back towards the door.

Seeing how excited Pandora was, it was like Christmas Eve or the night before her Birthday.

"Sweet dreams baby girl!" she called softly before closing the door.

* * *

As she closed the door, Mona smiled as tears of happiness came to her eyes.

Even though the past few days had been difficult with it being the anniversary of her mutation, she felt she could make something positive happen, and have a goal to work towards and that was to begin Pandora's journey to being a great ninja.

Seeing how happy her daughter was made her heart soar within, and she wondering how she was going to get any sleep tonight as she equally excited she along with her mate, adopted brothers and Master was going to teach Pandora everything they knew about Ninjustu, Karate and Kung Fu.

Smiling towards the door, Mona walked back to the main lair to enjoy the next couple of hours to relax before she and the others retired to bed.

 **Awww! Such sweet moments with the girls! And Pandora's so excited she's going to start training as an official ninja! She's just as excited as if it was Christmas or her Birthday come early!**

 **Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING:** **Suggestive sexual scenes in first part, also contains some strong language**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Changes Begin**

The following night, both Raphael and Mona were snuggled close in bed, Raphael was sort of half awake, half asleep and was pleased the alarm hadn't gone off yet, so he decided to enjoy the few minutes or however long it was until it was time to get up to be close to his mate.

He snuggled closer to Monalisa and relaxed more, but what he didn't realise was that someone was entering the room very quietly.

Then without warning, he felt a small but still heavy weight jump on his mid section!

"Waahhh!" Raphael sat up with a start and he opened his eyes to see Pandora who was sitting on his plastron wearing her ninja outfit and a grin.

"Hi daddy!" she beamed.

"Hello Princess." he said with a half groan "How long have you been up?"

"Since forever!" Pandora beamed "It's Ninja training day!"

"Oh man!" Raphael thought as he fell back on the pillow "This is worse than Christmas Morning!"

* * *

As Pandora had jumped on the bed, it had also awoken Mona who rolled over and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Little Geisha." she yawned brushing her hair out of her face.

"Morning mummy!" Pandora grinned.

"What time is it?" Mona asked.

Raphael glanced at the clock on the side table.

"7pm." he said "We still got an hour till we're supposed to be up for Breakfast." he flopped back onto the pillow "Can't you keep yourself busy for an hour Pandora?" he asked "It's still early!"

"Awww!" Pandora pouted.

Monalisa chuckled at Pandora's sulky face.

"Don't worry precious." she said "We'll get to training soon, it's too early right now, go play in your room for a bit till we come and get you, and then we'll get started!"

"Awww, okay!" Pandora agreed her mood changing instantly then hugging her mother and giving her father a kiss, she skipped out of the bedroom.

"Thanks babe..." Raphael breathed as he turned to Mona and rolled on top of her smirking evily. "Works every-time!" he chuckled

Monalisa winked and opened her legs to Raphael as she felt his tail start to get long and hard.

"I think we got time for a little fun hmmm?" she asked in a seductive tone as she reached down to feel for Raphael's organ.

"I'll say!" Raphael agreed with a gasp as he leaned down and began to teeth at Monalisa's neck making her moan.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the turtles, Splinter and Mona were gathered in the training area with Pandora who was grinning so wide every one of her teeth could be seen as well as the gaps where she had lost some of her baby teeth.

At breakfast, she was so excited and kept babbling she was going to finally learn to be a ninja, she could hardly eat her cereal and she was telling Kemeko who looked happy for her sitting in her high chair clapping her hands.

Yet Mona did tell an overexcited Pandora that it would still be a while before she could be an official ninja, but that didn't dampen Pandora's spirits, and Michelangelo added that the time would fly and she would be a ninja in no time much to Raphael's dismay as he was still not ready for his little girl to grow up so fast.

* * *

"Well Little Geisha." Splinter said with a smile as he leaned on his walking stick and looked at the little Hybrid "It seems that today is your first day to begin Ninja training!"

Pandora nodded excitedly and looked up at her parents and Uncles who smiled.

"For many years, I have taught your mother, father and Uncles the way of ninjitsu, and Bushido, and they have become strong Shadow Warriors, each have their way of fighting, as well as a signature weapon, and your mother has also learnt her way of fighting, years before she met us, and your father and before having you." Splinter spoke.

"And now, I have the honour and joy of passing my teachings onto you young one, and hope that you too, will become a Shadow Warrior."

"Yes grandpa." said Pandora, she then bowed to the old rat to which Splinter bowed back and Mona and the other turtles followed suite.

Kemeko who was in a pen watched from the side and grinned.

* * *

Mona and the turtles then stood to the side as Splinter got Pandora to stand next to him then they began to do some exercises.

Mona smiled with teas in her eyes as she rested her head on Raphael's shoulders.

"Our Little Geisha's having her first lesson in being a ninja!" she breathed.

"That she is." said Raphael, a tear erupting from his eye which Michelangelo spotted.

"Saw that tough guy!" he said in a loud whisper to which Raphael glared and Leonardo and Donatello gave Michelangelo a look that told him to pack it in to which Michaelangelo stood to attention and looked forward at Pandora as she began to follow Splinter's movements almost flawlessly.

"Well would you look at that!" said Donatello as he began to take photos with an Ipad, "Looks like Pandora's picking it up quickly!"

"Natural talent." Leonardo agreed as he watched.

Raphael smiled proudly as he watched his daughter demonstrate basic kicks and punches as she watched Splinter and copied him.

"I wonder if she watched us in secret and practised?" Donatello suggested.

"Seems possible." said Leonardo "She always loved to watch us, that is if she wasn't begging to join in."

Michelangelo chuckled.

"It'll go quickly." he said "She's just a little girl now, but she'll be right there fighting next to us! When she's ready of course! I'm already curious about her signature weapon!"

"So am I..." Raphael breathed "But whatever she has, she will weld it with power, and even grace, like her mother."

As he spoke he kissed Mona's head who blushed.

* * *

Leonardo meanwhile looked to Kemeko and lifted her out of the pen and held her close.

"Look at Pandora, Little Lotus." he said "Isn't she clever?"

"Yeah!" Kemeko said softly as she hugged her adopted father "Clever, clever!"

"I know I've taught you a few moves in private." Leonardo said softly to the little human girl as he nuzzled her hair.

"And I have no idea what weapon you might weld, but what I do know, is both you and Pandora will weld your chosen weapon and fight with grace and honour and for what is right!"

He kissed Kemeko making her giggle then looked back at Pandora who was copying her grandfather Splinter's moves almost to perfection and the old rat looking impressed as he watched her.

* * *

Back topside in the motel, Callum tossed and turned as nightmares plagued his mind.

"No! No please! Sis! Come back!" he cried.

He rolled over, his body hitting the wall as he writhed.

"Sis! Sis! No! Leave her alone! STOP!"

* * *

Callum opened his eyes and sat up with a start, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked over to Jake in the other bed who was laying on his front and deadly asleep, obviously not disturbed by his brother's nightmares.

Climbing out of bed, Callum placed his hands on his head as he remembered the dreams.

He had seen Monalisa, he had seen his sister being taken from him, he had tried to call out to her, but he couldn't reach her, couldn't save her, couldn't bring her back.

He walked to the window and looked out into the night, the city was still lit up brightly and the moon was full.

Pressing his forehead to the glass which felt like ice against his sweating and boiling forehead, he tried to think more clearly about the dream and there was one thing that stuck out.

Within the dreams, he had shouted for his sister as saw her walking down the street wearing the clothes she was last seen in, a rose pink dress, and a red cardigan.

He had called to her, but she kept on walking, as if she was deaf to him, that she had no indication he was behind her.

No matter how loud he shouted, she had kept on walking, kept on going until she turned a corner.

Callum had then chased her until he saw an alleyway, and saw that was where she had walked down.

Yet as he had seen the alleyway, it looked so familiar, the detailing of the bricks and the graffiti that adorned it.

It was then he had realised that it was the same alleyway he had been drawn to a few nights ago before Jake had dragged him out of it.

It couldn't be the same alleyway that had lead Monalisa to her fate, could it?

* * *

Callum breathed heavily, and he felt the desperate need for some air, to which he grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt as well as pulled on his trainers and pulled out the pack of cigarettes he had hidden as well as his lighter.

Picking up his door key, he looked back at Jake, his brother was indeed a heavy sleeper and he hoped to be back before dawn.

Leaving the motel and walking a few streets down, Callum soon made it to the alleyway he had walked down the other day and seen in his dreams. It was dark and smelly and the lights from the street lamps in the main street lit it up if just barely.

Still breathing heavily, Callum began to walk down it, he lifted his lighter and struck it, giving off some light to find his way through it.

"Mona?" he whispered "Sis?" he tread carefully trying not to trip on the debris of rubbish and rubble that littered the floor.

Just looking at the area, he had remembered it all from his dreams, he had followed Mona down here and called her name, yet she had never responded to him and he then lost her in the darkness.

* * *

Callum glared as he looked around, holding the lighter up so he could see better.

As he did so, the flame suddenly revealed a face before him making him jump and almost drop the lighter.

Callum was so alarmed, he didn't cry out as the face smirked he felt himself get shoved to the floor!

It was then Callum saw to his horror the face wasn't alone, as there were several more and they were all wearing the same smirks and glares.

"Well look what we have here?" a voice came from the face he had revealed.

"A stranger on our turf!" another voice joined in.

In terror, Callum tried to move away yet his back hit something and he looked behind him to see another figure who bent down and picked him up roughly by the shirt.

* * *

As he was yanked up, Callum saw all the figures around him were wearing street clothes and they all sported Purple tattoos in the shape of Dragons!

He soon realised they were none other than that famous street gang of New York! The Purple Dragons! The very gang that must have attacked and taken Monalisa!

"Oh shit..." he gasped then saw a knife behind drawn and pointed towards his stomach.

"You know what happens to punks who trespass on our turf?" the first gangster said as he held up the knife.

Callum looked at the blade then up at the gangster and glared deciding to show he wasn't afraid, just like Monalisa had told him when he was being confronted by the bullies.

"Bite me!" he growled, anger starting to fill his soul and flood the fear he felt yet didn't extinguish it, he wasn't going to show them he was scared, and he wasn't going to beg for his life either.

"Got a mouth he has!" a female voice came from the crowd "Well he's going to wish he hadn't come down here!"

"Let go of me!" Callum protested as he struggled in the grip of the Gangster holding him hostage "Fuck you! Fuck you all!"

 **Awww! Pandora's having her first Ninjitsu lesson with Grandpa Splinter! And showing she's got a talent! can't wait to see how she progresses later on!**

 **But meanwhile, Callum's in trouble! Almost following the same fate as his sister! Will Jake realise he's in trouble?**

 **Find out in due course!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: Contains sexual swear words and upsetting scenes.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Captured!**

Callum struggled hard in the grip of the thug holding him as well as hold in his stomach where the other thug pointed his blade.

Let go of me!" he spat, he had been confronted by groups of men before, having gotten into fights during High School and college.

"You're gonna pay for trespassing on our turf!" the lead gangster hissed as he pointed the knife up towards Callum's chest.

"I don't see your name written on it!" Callum retorted as he swung his legs trying to kick out "Don't recall anyone saying you cunts owned the streets!"

He was cut off as the lead gangster slapped him in the face and he was yanked up again by his shirt making him gag slightly.

"You're either really defiant or plain stupid!" the thug holding him said "No-body messes with the Purple Dragons!"

Callum glared again but said nothing.

"What shall we do with him?" asked one of the women gangsters as she looked him over.

"Hmmm." said the lead gangster "Not sure! We could cut him up and leave him for the strays? Or we could have some fun with him?"

Callum felt a stab of fear as he wondered what the gangsters had planned for him, as they were dicussing, he reached for his cell phone that was deep in his jeans pocket.

It was tricky but he soon found it and blindly typed in his code, all the while the Purple Dragons discussed what to do with him.

"Let's take him to our hideout!" the leader then suggested "Then we can have some fun!"

"Good idea!" said another gangster "I'm gonna enjoy this!"

"Fuck!" Callum thought as he fiddled with his phone blindly, he then glanced down and saw Jake's number and pressed on the screen hoping to ring his brother so he could sense he was in trouble.

Just as he managed to put the call through, he was seized by two other gangsters and punched before being dragged off down the alleyway.

"I'm gonna enjoy cutting you up!" one of the gangster's sneered "We're gonna pick you apart bit by bit little boy!"

"You're gonna wish you'd never been born once we're through with you!"

Callum struggled as terror overcame him.

He was truly scared now, and had no idea what was going to happen to him, or whether Jake would sense he was in trouble and come looking for him, or phone the police.

"Shit!" he thought "What have I done?"

* * *

Back in the Motel, Jake was woken by his phone ringing.

Rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn, he saw his phone and Callum's name flash on the screen.

"The hell?" he wondered why Callum would be phoning him when he was right next to him.

Looking up from his pillow, Jake looked over his shoulder expecting to see Callum in the bed next to him, yet his eyes widened as he didn't see his brother there.

"Callum!?" he said then looked back at his phone before picking it up "Oh man! What shit have you got yourself into?"

He quickly swiped receive and held the phone to his ear.

"Callum?" he asked "Brother?"

Yet he didn't her Callum's voice, except some voices and noises in the backgound.

"Callum?" he asked again "Callum? Are you alright? Where are you?"

He sat up in bed, his heart pounding as he listened.

"Callum? If you're there answer me!"

Yet the noises on the other side were still the same.

"Callum?" Jake called down the phone again as he listened to the sounds on the other side.

" _We're gonna fuck you up nice and good!_ "

" _Let go of me! Get the fuck off me!_ "

" _Somebody shut him up!_ "

Then a thud and a grunt was heard, and it was then Jake realised what must be happening.

"CALLUM!" Jake yelled "Oh shit no!" he hung up the phone and quickly got himself dressed and pulled on his shoes.

"Hang in there brother!" he said as he grabbed his hotel key and ran out of the motel room and down the stairs to get out into the street "I'm coming for you!"

* * *

As soon as he was outside, he began to run down the pavement looking around for Callum praying he was nearby and could save him from whoever or whatever had him, as he did, he bumped into several people who glared as well as shouted at him.

"Hey watch it man!"

"I'm walking here!"

"Mind where you're going mate!"

Normally Jake was more polite if he bumped into people, but right now he didn't care, his main priority was looking for his brother.

"Callum?" he called "Callum!? Shit! If anything's happened to him, I'll never forgive myself!"

He kept on running as he looked around, he had lost his older sister, he wasn't going to loose his little brother too.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Callum opened his eyes, his head was throbbing and he could feel blood running down his face from where he had been punched.

"What the…What the fuck?" he blinked several times and tried to move but found he was tied up tightly to a chair with his hands behind his back and his feet tied to the bottom.

"Shit!" he pulled at his bounds and shook his head to clear it more to which he then saw he was under a beam of light and darkness surrounded him.

"Ah, he's awake!" came a voice.

"Took him long enough!" came another with an evil chuckle.

"Where am I? Whose there?" Callum demanded as he continued to pull at his bounds.

"Word of advice kid?" said a deep voice "Make yourself comfortable, you're gonna be here a while!"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Callum asked, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"You sound like someone not from here kid!" said another voice, then it's owner stepped into the light revealing it to be the same one that pushed him down in the alleyway.

Callum glared despite his fear.

"I'm no New Yorker, no!" he said "And is this what you do on a daily basis? Pick on out-of-towners! Boy do you need to get a life!"

"Still got the smart mouth on him!" the same female voice came then a young woman gangster with blonde dreadlocks and holding a switch blade stepped over and held it to his face "And such a mouth will get you into such shit!"

As she spoke she sliced his face with her blade making Callum wince in pain.

"Hold it there Razea!" the first gangster said "Don't want to damage him too much!"

"Get off me you Fuckers!" Callum snapped as he looked up at the Ganger before him and studied his Purple Dragon Tattoo.

"You're the monsters who did away with my sister!" he snarled "You're responsible for Mona's disappearance!".

At his words, the leader gangster smirked.

"So you had family that was pounded on by us huh?" he asked "Whoever she was, it must have been a rush to hear her screams!"

Callum glowered, his face turning mauve with rage.

"So you admit it huh?" he asked "You killed her? Took her away?!"

The gangster again smirked and Callum pulled at his bounds, straining at them like a caged dog wanting to kill its prey.

"I don't know who that cunt was!" another thug growled "No point in shouting at the ones who don't know!"

"Fuck you!" Callum spat.

"Hmmm, holding a grudge are we?" asked the leader gangster with another smirk "Well don't worry, you'll be joining her fate soon enough!"

Callum gritted his teeth and spat at the leader gangster.

"So what do we do with him?" asked another voice from the darkness "When we searched his pockets he barely had anything, apart from a bus pass and some loose change! And his phone's not worth much either! Not this years model!"

"Well, we're not gonna let this be a disappointing night!" came the deep voice "I think I know what we can do with him!"

"What's that boss?" asked the first gangster.

"He can be a guinena pig for this haul we have stashed, we need to make sure it does what it says on the tin!" the deep voice came again, "Drug him up on Crystal Meth!"

"Oh yeah!" the gangster smirked "This'll be fun!"

Callum's eyes widened.

"Oh Fuck!" he said as he saw the gangsters step away as they began to prepare the torture "Fuck no! NNNOOOOO!"

 **Oh no! The Purple Dragons have Callum as a hostage! And they're planning to drug him up with Crystal Meth!**

 **Meanwhile, Jake's realised Callum's missing! But will he find his little brother? Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Contains drug use and strong language.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Crossing Paths**

Callum looked up at the gangster's as they prepared their equipment to drug him up, at the same time, he struggled against his bonds.

He looked behind him and saw one of the females was holding the back of his chair and was watching as her comrades were preparing the drugs.

Seeing his chance as she was distracted, he threw his head back as hard as he could and he smacked her chin making her recoil and let go of the chair, he then rocked the chair backwards bracing himself for the impact and hoping not to break his arms as he did so.

He then hit the floor and he felt the chair break loosening his bonds.

"Yes!" he thought triumphantly as he pulled his arms and legs loose and jumped up to face his captives who were shocked at how he got out of his bonds but they got ready to fight.

"Foolish worm!" shouted the lead gangster as he stepped into the light "Did you not realise your efforts were in vain? There's one of you and over 20 of us in this building! You can't escape!"

"I'll take my chances!" Callum spat to which he punched the gangster making him fall against a comrade, then he tuned to another who came at him from the side.

"I've fought dirty before!" he shouted "You're no different from other guys I've fought!" he then kicked another gangster who came at him with a pipe then ducked as two came at him with bats and they ended up hitting each other instead.

* * *

Callum smirked as that happened then ran forward to fight more gangsters as well as find a way out, grabbing his belongings from a nearby table as he did so.

He held up his fists and got ready to strike the next gangster when he was grabbed from the collar and held up in mid air.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he almost choked.

He then saw who had grabbed him.

This gangster was a tall and very muscular man, from how tall he was he appeared to be over seven foot. His arms were huge, almost like that of a gorilla with a purple dragon tattoo on the right one and a red one on the left that showed a Foot Symbol in a circle.

He had a strong jaw with large hard eyes, blonde hair pulled back into a tight pony tail and a gold hoop ring in his right ear.

Also on his face were deep gnashes that were red and angry. Even though they looked like they had been there for years, they still stood out greatly.

"Did you really think you'd get away boy?" he asked "Well that little stunt cost you greatly!"

"Get off me!" Callum demanded, yet he yelled as he was thrown to the floor at the feet of the other gangsters who grabbed him and slammed him onto a table.

"Drug him up boys!" the giant gangster ordered.

"You got it boss!" said the first gangster.

"Love to, Hun, sir!" the female who Callum had hit earlier "I'll show him what happens when he hits a lady!"

"Fuck you!" Callum shouted as he continued to struggle and the gangsters held him down as the female stepped forward with a syringe.

Callum struggled and protested then winced in pain as he was injected in the arm.

"Enjoy the buzz kid!" sneered the giant gangster as he stood above the table "It's going to be one exciting ride!"

The gangsters laughed and Callum soon felt very woozy as he felt the drug do it's work.

* * *

"Once we got satisfaction that this drug does it's job." the giant gangster smirked "We'll get to work on dealing the loot! As well as trade it for the dough!"

"You're a genius Hun!" the first gangster smirked "That loots gonna get us in the good books with the big cheese!"

Hun smirked again and folded his arms as he looked down at Callum.

"I've been waiting years for this!" he said as he watched Callum start to stop struggling and start tweaking as he started getting high on the drug.

"Looks like he's really tripping boss!" smirked the female "He's in it now!"

* * *

It was true, the drug was effecting Callum at it's strongest due to the large dose, he was starting to see things around him start to fuzz and melt, the voices from the gangster's starting getting more demonic and their faces turned more ugly.

"What...What's happening to me?" he slurred, he tried to shake off the feeling but it wouldn't go away.

He then started to cough and his skin began to itch, he grabbed his face and began to scratch, it was almost like he could feel insects crawling under it.

He could still hear the gangster's as they watched him.

"He's starting to feel the bugs!" one said "He's trying to claw them out!"

Callum then spat up as he felt a scratching in his throat and he was finding it difficult to focus as the environment around him was manipulated by the effects of the Meth drug.

Observing Callum's reaction to the drug, Hun smirked and nodded.

"I believe the test has been past!" he said "The boy is reacting the way we hoped!"

* * *

The gangster's all cheered and bumped fists as well as high fived, yet their celebration was sort lived as a shatter of glass was heard, and five figures dropped down from the ceiling having smashed through the glass windows in the roof.

"What the fuck!? Cops?"

The gangsters pulled out weapons and faced the figures revealing themselves to be the turtles and Monalisa.

"Holy shit! It's the turtles!" shouted one of the gangsters

"And their lizard slut!" added a second.

"Don't just stand there!" the large blonde haired man shouted "Get them!"

"Give it up bastards!" Leonardo snarled holding up his katana.

"Pump 'em with lead!" the first gangster bellowed and at once, the gangsters started firing their guns at the mutants.

* * *

The turtles and Mona quickly spread out and leapt all over the place to avoid the bullets, Donatello rolled forward and used his bo staff to knock down many of the Purple Dragons firing their guns and Michelangelo used his nun-chucks to disarm.

Leonardo and Mona used their bladed weapons to fight the gangster's with knives and machetes and Raphael went for Hun.

"Back again Ugly?" he shouted as he brandished his sai "I thought you were rotting in Prison after the skirmish at that abandoned car factory!"

"You can't keep a Mafia Boss down Reptile!" Hun retorted "Arashi made sure I got out of prison with the help of his ninja, and my whereabouts are unknown!"

Raphael growled as he fought the giant gangster and tried to stab, yet Hun dodged and fought back with his giant fists.

Despite being such a large guy, he was indeed agile.

* * *

As the battle raged on, Callum was still feeling high from the drug, as soon as the mutants had burst into the building, he had fallen off the table and he was trying to crawl away yet it wasn't easy due to the hallucinations and he didn't know where he was or if he could escape.

He coughed again as he spat up mucus and tore at his skin as he felt the pricking again as if there were spiders struggling to get out.

He tried to stand, but his legs felt so heavy so he attempted to crawl, but as he did, he felt a weight on his back as he felt a gangster stand on him.

"Where do you think you're going Junkie?" he heard a voice and he turned to see the first gangster towering over him, his face melting and bees were flying out of his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Callum cried and he tried to get away yet he couldn't move.

The gangster smirked, showing rows of sharp teeth and he knelt down to Callum, his eyes starting to glow and bleed black liquid as the bees continued to fly out of his mouth.

"Get away from me!" Callum screamed as he tried to get away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raphael continued to fight Hun, he thrust one of his sai's at the giant man, but as he did, Hun grabbed his arm and yanked him up with ease, then grabbed the other hand before pulling him like he was a rubber band.

"Gotcha Freak!" Hun smirked in triumph he then pulled on Raphael's arms making him yell in pain.

"I'm gonna dislocate your joints!" Hun smirked "Then have you fed to the Venomous Five after the Foot are through with you!"

Raphael glared and tried to fight yet he couldn't get of Hun's grip, he almost thought he was done for until a flying fan appeared and struck Hun on the side of the face making him recoil in pain and let go of Raphael.

Raphael looked to see who had thrown the weapon and saw Mona with her arm in a throwing stance and the fan flew back to her like a boomerang and she caught it was ease and grace.

"Thanks babe!" Raphael smirked.

Mona winked and blew a kiss at Raphael before turning to another gangster and knocking him back with her tail.

At the same time, she saw the gangster leaning over Callum and she quickly took out a kuni knife before throwing it at the gangster catching his shoulder and embedding in there.

The gangster gave a roar of pain and grabbed his shoulder, then Mona flew at him and kicked him off of Callum before using her tail to sock him in the chin.

* * *

As soon as the gangster was defeated, Mona quickly dropped by Callum's side as he fell to the floor spluttering and showing signs of going into convulsions from the Meth.

"It's alright!" she said "You're gonna be okay! I'm gonna help you!"

She grabbed his shoulders and turned him over, and it was then she saw his face!

"Oh my God!" she cried blinking several times "...No...No way!"

She placed her hands on Callum's cheeks as she drank in what was before her! Over eleven years it had been since she saw her baby brother and now here he was! In New York, and as a hostage to the Purple Dragons of all places.

"Callum! Little Brother!" she ran her hands over his face which was bleeding due the scratches, so many questions were going through her mind and she couldn't think straight seeing him in this drugged up state.

In fact she was so distracted she forgot about the raging battle around her, and the gangster she had just fought had recovered.

"Bitch!" he spluttered as he spat out blood and a tooth, he then pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Mona's head, pulling back the flintlock and placing his finger on the trigger...

 **So the gangsters led by Hun have drugged Callum up with Crystal Meth! But the turtles and Mona have crashed the party! And Mona has finally come face to face with her baby brother after 11 years! Yet Callum's so high and drugged up he doesn't even realise he's looking at his big sister!**

 **Watch out Mona! You're about to have your brains blown out! What will be the outcome of this? Tune into the next chapter, coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Shock**

"Bitch..." the gangster spluttered as he placed his finger on the trigger aiming it at Monalisa's head as she was distracted "I'm gonna pump your brain full of lead!"

"Callum!" Monalisa cried as she held her little brother's head in her lap "Callum please! Look at me! Look at me!"

Callum looked up at Monalisa and he choked again as he felt his body starting to shake.

He could see her green scaly face and her blue eyes yet the meth made him see something more disturbing, she had sharp teeth and pointed ears and her eyes were a poisonous yellow.

"Get away from me!" he managed as he continued to choke.

* * *

"MONA! LOOK OUT!" Mona then heard Leonardo's voice behind her as he cut down another purple dragon and threw a shurikan at the gangster who was about to shoot her in the head!

Mona quickly ducked holding Callum close as the star hit the gangster's gun still causing it to fire, yet the bullet rocketed off course and it went for Hun who was still fighting Raphael.

The bullet found it's way to Hun and embedded in his shoulder making the giant gangster yell in pain and Raphael saw his chance to slash Hun's face then kick him backwards into a table of stolen property.

* * *

Seeing their leader downed, the Purple Dragons were distracted which gave the other turtles a chance to beat them back and soon more Purple Dragons lay wither dead or knocked out cold!

Leonardo quickly ran to Mona's side to check she was okay and he saw Callum in her arms.

"Mona?" he questioned, yet Mona looked at him, a look of pure shock on her face as well as deep concern.

"Don..Donnie!" she choked "Get Donnie! We have to help him!" she looked back at Callum and Leonardo though still confused, he nodded and turned to Donatello.

"Donnie!" he called "We have to get out of here! The hostage here needs medical attention!"

"On it!" Donatello shouted "Come on Mikey! Raph!" he called to Michelangelo who struck another Purple Dragon back and Raphael who had swiped a few wallets from a couple of bodies.

* * *

At the same time, Hun, who despite the pain at being shot, he turned to some Purple Dragons who were still standing and wondering whether to fight or flee.

"You!" he ordered to them "Take what loot you can, out of here!" he then picked up a grenade and looked at the turtles.

"I'm gonna blow this joint!" he growled.

He stood up with difficulty and the remaining Purple Dragons grabbed many loot as much as they could muster and began to flee the scene.

"Say goodnight reptiles!" Hun smirked as he pulled the pin on the Grenade and threw it towards them, quickly turning to run out of the building.

* * *

Mona looked up at the other turtles as they crowded around her and the fitting Callum.

"Don!" she said in a desperate voice "What's happening to him!? Can you help him?"

"He's having a fit!" Donatello said "Convulsions from Crystal Meth!"

"METH!" Mona screamed as she cradled Callum's head "Oh my brother!" she whimpered softly as tears fell.

"Mona?" Raphael asked staring at Callum "Who is he?"

Mona was about to speak when Leonardo looked over his shoulder and saw Hun throw the Grenade at them!

"Guys!" he shouted "There's no time, we have to book!"

"What do you mea...?" Michelangelo began until he saw the grenade flying towards them and yelped in fight "Yikes! Cheese it!" he yelled.

* * *

At once, Raphael picked up Callum and Leonardo quickly lead the others to an exit.

"Hurry!" Leonardo shouted as he kicked open a door and made sure everyone was outside before a huge explosion was heard and they were nearly blown off their feet as they got into the alleyways.

Turning to see the burning building, the mutants struggled to get their breath back.

"Shit!" Raphael gasped "That was intense."

"I can't believe Hun's back!" said Leonardo "I thought after that Kidnapping Ring at the abandoned factory we infiltrated years back had wound him up behind bars!"

"As he said, work of Arashi!" Raphael glowered "Managed to get him out of prison so he can work for the Foot again!"

A vomiting sound brought all the mutants attention to Callum as he lay on the floor spluttering and vomiting up bile, and even spots of blood.

"Callum!" Mona comforted as she rubbed his back "It's okay! I got you!"

"You know him!?" Michelangelo gasped.

Mona looked up at the four turtles who stared in shock and bewilderment.

"It's Callum!" she gasped, almost forcing the words out as she was still out of breath "He's my brother! My real blood brother!"

* * *

At once all the turtle's jaws dropped and it soon came clear to them! Mona had spoken of her two brothers back in Wisconsin and how it broke her heart she would never see them again, but now, here was Callum right in front of them!

"We have to help him!" Mona begged.

"Too right we do!" Donatello said "Come on! We got to get back to the Battle Shell!"

"I'll carry him!" Michelangelo offered as he knelt down and picked up Callum grimacing slightly at the bile.

"Please hurry!" Mona pleaded "I can't loose him!"

"It's okay babe!" said Raphael pulling Mona into a comforting hug "We're gonna help him!"

"He's your brother!" Leonardo said "And our brother-in-law," he added "Come on!" he ran on ahead to look for the Battle Shell, all the time, Callum coughed and choked.

* * *

Back at the lair, Splinter had no idea what was going on with his children.

Once again he was looking after Pandora and Kemeko, and this time after they had woken from their naps, he had decided to make muffins with them, especially the ones he loved to have with his Jasmine Tea.

Both girls were having a real blast making the muffins, and both had mix on their faces and hands, and quite a lot of flour was all over the table and the floor!

"Well done girls!" Splinter praised as he helped Kemeko stir her bowl whilst Pandora was heavily engaged in mixing her bowl "You both make excellent cooks!"

"Can we eat them when they're done?" asked Kemeko excitedly.

"Of course we can!" Splinter smiled "But not all of them! Got to give some to Auntie April and Uncle Casey!"

"Uncle Mikey might try and eat them all!" Pandora piped up as she held up her bowl to Splinter to show how she had managed to stir all the ingredients.

"Well done!" Splinter smiled "You can start putting those in the baking trays now!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered as she got to work as well as sneaking a few licks of the tasty muffin mix.

As he watched the girls, Splinter frowned slightly.

"I wonder how my sons and daughter are doing?" he thought "I do hope nothing has happened and they have been gone a long time for patrol."

* * *

Back in the Battle shell, the mutants had almost arrived back at the lair and Michelangelo, Mona, Raphael and Leonardo sat in the back with Callum whilst Donatello drove.

They kept trying to keep Callum in the recovery position so he wouldn't choke on his bile.

"Why is he here?" Mona asked "When did he get to New York, and where's Jake!?"

There were so many questions in her head, along with the other turtles and she had no answers and why Callum had suddenly appeared.

"Oh shit!" she thought "What if Jake was caught too? Are they holding him somewhere else?!"

"Calm down Mona!" Leonardo said but Mona shook her head.

"Oh no! Jake! Where's Jake in all this!?"

"MONA!" Leonardo barked loudly making everybody jump and Donatello almost lost control.

"Mona!" Leonardo placed his hands on Mona's cheeks and made her look at him.

"Calm down!" he said "Deep breathes! We don't know the answers and panicking isn't going to help you nor your brother!"

Hearing Leonardo's words, and letting them sink in, Mona slowly began to calm down and she nodded slightly.

"Okay..." she said softly.

Leonardo placed his forehead against Mona's in comfort, and stroked her hair then released her gently.

"It's going to be okay." he said "We're going to help him, and find Jake!"

"We're almost home!" Donatello called back as he pulled the Battle Shell into the garage above the topside entrance to the lair.

"Finally!" Mona said with relief, and she looked down at Callum.

"It's okay brother!" she said "We're home, we're gonna help you!"

Her blood boiled as she thought of what those scumbags of Purple Dragon's did to her brother, but she knew she couldn't let her anger take over, she had to make sure Callum was okay.

* * *

Back in the lair, Splinter had just finished putting the last tray of muffins into the oven to bake whilst the girls stood at the table licking the bowls and spoons.

As he turned to talk to them, he heard the sound of the entrance opening and he realised the turtles and Monalisa had returned.

Feeling relieved, he ran to the entrance and his eyes widened as he saw the convulsing human boy in Raphael and Michelangelo's arms.

He raised an eyebrow then turned to Pandora and Kemeko.

"Stay here girls!" he said firmly and ran out of the kitchen before the two girls could ask what was going on.

"My children!" he called over "What is going on here!?"

"Master Splinter!" Leonardo called over, he could see his Master was shocked to see Callum "It's a long story!"

"Get him in here!" Donatello shouted as he directed Raphael and Michelangelo into the medical room "I'll need to work on him straight away! And get April and Casey on the phone, we'll need their help too"

"Please help him!" Mona begged "Please!"

"Stay outside Mona!" Donatello said holding her shoulders "I'll do what I can for him, but please stay here."

As he spoke, Michaelangelo and Raphael came out of the medical room and Michaelangelo was on his Shell-cell to April and Casey.

Tears streamed from Mona's eyes as she watched Donatello run into the medical room.

"Please! Save him! Don't take him away after I just got him back!"

 **So the turtles and Mona have brought Callum back to the lair after saving him from the Purple Dragons! But Callum's not out of the woods yet! Will he be okay? And Where's Jake?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. Hope you liked the cute moments with Splinter baking muffins with Pandora and Kemeko!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Hello...it's me...**

No sooner had Donatello gone into his medical room to work on Callum that Splinter looked to the other turtles and Mona, a look of question on his face.

"Sensei…" Raphael started "You..you might want to sit down for this."

Splinter nodded and seated himself on a nearby chair, at the same time, Michelangelo sniffed the air getting a whiff of the muffins that the old rat and the girls had been cooking.

"Hey, what's cookin'?" he asked licking his lips to which Splinter exclaimed "The girls!" remembering they were still in the kitchen.

Leonardo looked at Michelangelo who was more than happy to go and check on Kemeko and Pandora especially since there was such a lovely smell coming from the kitchen.

"Keep the girls in the kitchen for the time being Mikey!" Raphael called over "Just until things calm down here!"

"Got it Raph!" Michelangelo called back licking his lips as he did so.

"Mmm!" he thought "I know that smell anywhere! Sweet honey muffins! Yummo!"

* * *

As soon as Michelangelo had disappeared into the kitchen, Leonardo then explained what had happened in the warehouse and how they had found Purple Dragons stashing drugs as well as the return of Hun which shocked the old rat.

But what really shook him to the core was the fact that the convulsing and vomiting boy they had brought in was Monalisa's brother!

"He's your brother?" Splinter asked Mona who was still in shock herself as well as worried about Callum's condition.

"Yes, my real brother." Mona replied, her voice cracking slightly "But why he's here, I know not…"

"So many questions there are no answers to." Splinter said as he looked towards the medical room "But hopefully all will be revealed."

* * *

Just then, April and Casey arrived coming through the lair entrance making the mutants look up.

"Hey guys?" said Casey wiping his brow "What's the big emergency?"

"Oh Casey, April." Leonardo said in relief "I'm glad you're here!" he walked to the medical room to inform Donatello.

"What's happened?" April asked as she looked at everyone looking so shocked "Is everyone okay?"

"We're all in one piece April!" Raphael confirmed "But we've got an issue."

"What is it?" asked April but Leonardo appeared before anyone could speak and the eldest turtle informed her that Donatello needed some assistance to which April nodded and ran in.

"So what's going on?" asked Casey.

"It's a long story." Said Leonardo "But what we need to do is make sure the children aren't caught in the middle of this."

"Oh shit! Pandora!" Raphael said, and Mona also remembered and gasped.

In their shock and Mona's worry over her brother, it had overshadowed the fact they hadn't greeted their daughter.

* * *

They quickly headed to the kitchen where they saw Michelangelo helping the two girls clean up, as well as help them finish the leftovers of the mix from the muffins.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Pandora squealed as soon as she saw her parents and jumped down from her chair to run to them, and Raphael scooped her up.

Kemeko had done the same when she saw Leonardo and the blue masked turtle held her close as she ran up to him.

"Heya Little Geisha!" he said "What have you and Kemeko been up to eh?"

"We've been making muffins!" Pandora said proudly

"They're baking now, but we have some we prepared earlier!" Kemeko added as she pointed to a wire rack on the kitchen counter where there were some muffins cooling down.

"You been a clever girl, Lotus Blossom hmm?" Leonardo asked as he kissed Kemeko's cheek to which the little girl nodded.

"They have been very clever and helpful girls today." Master Splinter said with a smile.

"Can we have another muffin?" asked Pandora "Please?"

Splinter frowned playfully.

"Really Little Geisha." He said "You are worse than your Uncle Michelangelo sometimes when we comes to sweet treats."

"Hey!" Michelangelo said annoyed making Raphael chuckle.

"You both already had a muffin each earlier," Splinter continued "You do not wish to spoil your supper so you can have one each for your dessert, providing you eat all your vegetables."

"Awww, Okay Granddad Splinter." Pandora sighed feeling a little peeved she would have to eat her vegetables before she could have more treats.

"Yes Grandpa!" Kemeko followed with a grin "I eat all my vegetables!"

"That's my girl!" Leonardo said proudly bouncing his adopted daughter in his arms.

Mona then took a breath and looked at Pandora.

"I'm glad you've been a good girl for Granddad Splinter." She said "But now, we grown-ups need to talk together for a while, so I need you and Kemeko to go and play in the playroom until we come and get you okay?"

"Okay mummy." Pandora replied as Raphael gently put her on the floor and Leonardo did the same with Kemeko.

"You heard your Aunt Mona, precious." He said stroking her hair "Go and play and I'll come and get you later."

"Okay!" said Kemeko "Can we watch a movie in our playroom?"

"Of course kids!" said Michelangelo "I'll help you put one on!"

"Thank you Uncle Mikey!" said the two girls running up to the orange masked turtle before he knelt down and picked them up before taking them to the Playroom.

Mona smiled at the sight then worry filled her body once again as she thought of Callum in the Medical room.

"Please pull through little brother." She prayed softly.

* * *

After over an hour had past, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, Casey, Mona and Splinter sat in the TV area drinking some tea as well as having a muffin each which they said were delicious. After telling Casey the whole story about what had happened and that Callum was in the medical room, the man was so shocked he almost dropped his tea.

"Your brothers are in the city?" he asked "Well Callum is anyway, what are the odds!?"

"I don't know." Monalisa replied "But I hope to find out, and also if Jake was with him, and where he is as well! I just hope he hasn't been caught too." she bit her lip and Raphael placed his hand on hers.

* * *

Just then, Donatello came out of his medical room followed by a shocked April to which Monalisa jumped up from the sofa before anyone could stop her.

"How is he!?" she demanded before the brainy turtle had a chance to speak.

"Calm down Mona!" Leonardo said before looking at Donatello and April in apologies.

"He's stable." Donatello answered calmly "He'll be okay, but I've had to sedate him, he needs a lot of rest to get rid of that nasty drug."

"Thank goodness!" Mona breathed as fresh tears formed knowing her little brother would be okay.

"I can't believe the Purple Dragons would do that to him! Drug him up with Crystal Meth" Raphael growled.

"Is there no other low they can sink?" asked Casey with a snarl.

"You sure learnt a lot from James." Leonardo commented "Well done Don!"

"Thanks!" said Donatello "Well Mutopia's doctor was able to show me a lot of stuff that could save people's lives, he's done pretty much everything in his profession before he became a mutant Chimpanzee."

"So we know." Said Leonardo "Anyway, about Callum…he's going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Said April "There were a few close calls, but Donnie got him stable."

"I also recovered some stuff from his pockets." Said Donatello, "Some lose change, a hotel key and his mobile phone." He placed said items on the coffee table and Mona instantly grabbed the phone where she saw there were several missed calls from Jake.

"Jake!" she exclaimed as she started to fiddle with the phone trying to unlock it "He's called several times!"

"He must have been trying to contact Callum." Raphael clarified "So that must mean…"

"That he's in the city too and trying to find his brother!" Leonardo ended.

"Fuck!" Mona cursed as she fiddled with the phone "I can't log on!"

* * *

Donatello was about to take the phone, but as he did, the phone rang again and Jake's name popped up on the screen.

"He's calling!" Michelangelo exclaimed and everyone gasped and looked at Mona held it close, her emotions were in such turmoil, she didn't know whether to answer it or not.

"Mona…" Leonardo said quietly.

Mona didn't hear the blue masked turtle, but she quickly swiped the screen receiving the call and put it on loudspeaker.

" _Callum!_ " Jake's voice was soon heard and Mona felt her legs start to buckle but she quickly sat down on the sofa.

The other turtles, April, Casey and Splinter stood or sat silently as they listened to Jake's terrified voice.

" _Callum? Hello? Hello! Answer me! Are you okay?_ "

Mona opened her mouth but no sound came out, after so many years, she was finally hearing her little brother's voice and she was so close to coming into contact with him again.

" _Callum! Callum?_ " Jake's voice sounded more desperate " _Callum please! Answer me!_ "

* * *

Mona looked up at the others who looked worried, they too were unsure of what to do, even Splinter looked torn and unsure.

Mona bit her lip and she held the phone to her mouth.

"Hello?" she breathed, her heart beating so fast it hurt.

" _Hello?_ " Jake's voice came again " _Who is that? Where's Callum? Where is he?_ "

"He's safe." Mona spoke again "Don't worry, he's safe!"

" _Who is this?!_ " Jake asked again " _Who are you? Where is my brother?_ "

"Jake! Calm down! It's okay!" Mona said again then cursed as she realised what she had said.

" _Wha…What the? How did you know my name!?_ " Jake asked " _Who are you?_ "

"It's been so long brother…and now I hear your voice again after so many years."

" _W..What….?_ " Jake's voice was heard on the other side " _Mona? No…no! It's can't be!_ "

"Jake…" Mona whispered still cursing her careless tongue, meanwhile the other mutants sat quiet and held their breath.

" _No! You can't be my sister! She died a long time ago!_ " Jake argued.

"Jake, it is me!" Mona shot back "Listen! Remember when you were 6 years old? You found a duckling being attacked by a cat? You threw stones at the cat and tried to help that duckling! But the duckling was so badly injured it didn't survive?"

* * *

There was silence at the other end and Mona wondered if she had gotten through to Jake and the others held their breath and Michelangelo fidgeted slightly.

"You were so upset you cried for days!" Mona continued, her voice softening "I along with Callum helped you bury that duckling by the woods near the house, you often went there when you needed time alone!" Mona ended.

" _And mum and dad never knew._ " Jake said in a shaky voice on the other end " _Only me, Cal and you, it was our little sibling secret!_ "

"Yeah…" Mona whispered as tears streamed from her eyes.

" _Sis…_ " Jake stammered " _Mona, it's really you!_ "

"Hey brother." Mona sobbed, she was shaking so much she nearly dropped the phone and tears continued to stream from her eyes.

April began to sniffle slightly as did Splinter and the Turtles and Casey even had tears in their eyes.

" _Hey?_ " Jake asked " _You..you've been gone for over 10 years and all you can say is hey?_ " Jake cried " _Where have you been all this time!? Everyone thinks you're dead!_ "

"Listen Jake." Mona answered "There was a reason I couldn't come home! A huge reason, and it pains me every-day!"

" _Why?_ " Jake sobbed on the other side " _What happened to you sis?_ "

"I can't explain here brother." Mona said "But I can show you."

She looked up at April and Casey who saw what she was going to ask and nodded.

"There's a shop in the city called Second Time Around, it's an antique shop located in West Uptown, when you arrive, come to the back of it, and you'll meet two humans, they go by the names of April and Casey Jones, I will meet you there."

" _Okay…_ " Jake said " _I…I'm on my way there now._ "

"Trust me okay?" said Mona "And phone again when you're close, and I'll be there for you."

" _I will._ " Jake replied then hung up.

* * *

As soon as the phone disconnected, Mona fell back against the sofa and Raphael quickly got hold of her as she looked rather faint.

"Babe?" he asked in worry.

"Mona?" Leonardo knelt down in front of her "Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know." Mona said "I just feel….I don't know what to think! Eleven years, and I finally find my brothers! Both in New York!"

"It's almost unreal." Michelangelo said softly.

"What…what will Jake think when he see's me like this?" Mona asked as she looked at her scaly hands "I have proved through that story alone that I am Mona, no-one else knew that story! We swore to secrecy as children!"

"We all have our secrets child." Splinter commented "Just as our friend Tyroth had his to identify when he found his family again."

"I never imagined this would happen!" Mona stammered as she wiped her eyes "Not in a million years!"

"We'll help you break the news to him Mona." April comforted "Me and Casey will go topside to the shop to meet him."

"And from there we'll bring him to the lair." Leonardo said.

"Not via the sewers." Said Mona "We'll use the Battle shell and use a blindfold."

"That would be wise, my daughter." Said Splinter "It will be a huge shock for him seeing you again after so long, but then will he be prepared to meet us."

"That's going to be the biggest thing!" said Michelangelo "Bigger drama than your soap operas sensei! Ow!" he felt Donatello's staff hit him on the head "What?"

"He's right though." Said Mona "This is going to be bigger stuff than any soap opera shown."

"We better get up there." Said April "He won't be long arriving." She took Casey's arm and lead him to the entrance of the lair.

"We'll see you up there!" Mona called over "I just need to do a couple of things first…."

 **So Callum's going to be okay! Thank goodness!**

 **And Jake's heard his sister's voice in so long! But how will he react when he see's her again after so long?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. Tyroth and James belong to my dear friend Tyroth Darkstorm, and the events Splinter speaks about is 'A Sister's Plight' find it on his page.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Behind Blue Eyes**

After about half an hour since making the call and hearing his sister for the first time in years, Jake arrived at the location Mona asked him to come to. April's Shop, _Second Time Around_.

He had come in a taxi and after paying the fee to the driver, he jumped out and walked to the side of the building where there was a dark alleyway.

He held his breath, preparing himself for anything until he heard a female voice from the side.

"Jake?"

Jake almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice especially since it was one he was unsure of.

"Hello?" he called nervously.

* * *

It was then April stepped out of the shadows along with Casey.

"Hello Jake." Said Casey holding out his hand yet Jake kept his distance.

"Are…are you the humans Monalisa spoke of?" asked Jake.

"We are." April and Casey said together "I'm April," April introduced her herself before gesturing to Casey beside her "And this is my husband Casey."

Jake swallowed hard as he studied the humans.

"Where is she?" he asked "Where is Mona?"

"Listen buddy." Casey warned holding up his hands "You need to prepare yourself okay?"

"Don't be afraid." April joined in "You just need to trust us."

"How do I know?" asked Jake.

* * *

"Jake, please listen to them." Mona's voice came from the darkness of the alleyway behind April and Casey who both stood to the sides and gestured Jake over to where the voice was heard.

"Mona!?" Jake cried "Mona? Where are you? Show yourself!"

He looked to the darkness of the alleyway and he then saw a figure clad in a black trench coat along with a wide hat step forward.

Since the hat was so low, Jake couldn't see the face.

"Hello brother." Mona's voice came again from under the hat "Please…don't freak out."

Jake held his breath and watched as Mona reached up a hand which was covered by a leather glove, she lifted the hat and her long wavy dark hair fell over her shoulders, along with her pink ninja headband.

"Sis?" Jake asked as he tried get a closer look, Mona then stepped closer to the light and held up her head showing her face and eyes.

"Hello little brother..." she said softly.

* * *

As soon as she revealed her face, Jake jumped back slightly in alarm with a gasp seeing her reptilian features and Mona felt her stomach and throat tighten at his reaction, but she didn't blame him, she had half expected him to react to her like this yet he hoped he would give her a chance to explain her appearance.

"Mona?" Jake breathed as he took in his older sister's looks.

April and Casey stood close together and held their breath watching the two siblings, wondering how this was going to work out, would Jake be totally repulsed, or would he see his sister for who she truly was behind her reptilian features.

Jake looked at Mona then reached for her gloved hands which he took and he looked at her again.

Not taking his eyes off her face, Jake then gently took off one of Mona's gloves and he felt her scaly green hand which when he observed it in shock, saw how the scales shone slightly in the street lamps.

Mona opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, Jake then stroked it, then looked up at his sister, then straight into her eyes.

His sister had changed, he remembered the conversation they had, on why she couldn't come home, there was nothing human about her at all, nothing on the outside from what he first observed, but looking into her eyes, he saw how despite filled with tears, that they were blue, the same kind, soft yet striking blue eyes he had known.

"Sis..." he gasped as tears filled his own eyes and he reached up to stroke Mona's cheek, "Mona...it's...it's really you! My big sister!"

Mona couldn't hold in her sobs and stepped towards her brother and Jake pulled her into a close embrace wrapping his arms around her shoulders and Mona in turn wrapped hers around his back and waist and she cried into his chest.

* * *

At the touching scene, April let out a soft sob of joy and leaned against Casey who smiled as tears fell from his eyes in happiness seeing the siblings reunite.

"Oh Jake..." Mona sobbed "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too sis." Jake wept "I've been so lost without you!"

The emotions that swelled within Mona, she couldn't describe, but they were so overwhelming, for eleven years, she had dreamt about what it would be like to meet her brothers again, and now here she was, hugging her middle brother, he had changed so much! He had grown taller and in a way, more handsome and mature.

"You've grown up so much!" Mona wept "You're so tall now!"

"And you've gotten shorter!" Jake chuckled in a half sob as he looked up from hugging his sister "And you...your appearance...what...what happened to you?!"

Mona looked up at Jake.

"It's a long story Jake, but we can't talk, not here anyway, I'll take you to my home and we'll talk there, and also take you to Callum."

"Callum!" Jake remembered their younger brother "What happened to him sis? Where is he?"

"He's safe mate!" said Casey "Our friends are looking after him, and that's where we're going!"

"But where exactly?" asked Jake.

"All will be revealed soon enough." said April as she stepped over, "But you need to put this on, and follow us!"

As saying she produced a blindfold and Jake looked confused.

"What's this?" he asked nervously.

"It'll be okay Jake!" Mona said "Do you trust me?"

Jake looked at Mona, when she was human, he always trusted his sister and he hoped this was no different, despite her being a lizard girl.

* * *

After a moment of silence he nodded "Yes..." and took off his glasses.

Once he did that, April placed the blindfold on Jake's eyes and Mona gently guided him to where the Battle-Shell was parked.

Casey got into the drivers seat and April and Mona helped Jake into the back and sat him down.

"It's going to be okay brother," Mona said "I promise you, you trusted me when I said I'd look after you when you and Cal were being bullied?"

"I did." Jake answered "I always trusted you, I trusted you with my life, I always came to you when things got me down, I couldn't talk to mum and dad about some things, but you Mona, you never judged, never!"

Mona smiled and April grinned.

"You and Callum were so lucky." she said "Having a sister like Monalisa!"

Jake nodded.

"Yeah!" he said "We always said that, and when she vanished, we were so lost...we didn't know how we'd get on, we had to rely on each other, I had to take over as the older sibling, the rock in a way."

"I'm so sorry to put such weight on your shoulders Jake." Mona said sadly as guilt filled her soul, thinking of all Jake had to go through.

* * *

During her human years back in Wisconsin, she remembered how she as the older sibling felt she had to set an example to her brothers.

Being the eldest, she could identify with Leonardo as an older sibling, being the glue that held them together, someone to look up to, someone to feel safe with, and someone who would carry the flag after their parents were long gone.

Feeling that Jake had to carry that position, she wondered how he coped, but she knew she would know everything soon enough once they arrived at the lair and once Jake had gotten over the shock of meeting her mutant family.

* * *

Before long, they arrived at the garage above the lair and Casey, April and Mona lead Jake still blindfolded to the entrance to get down to the sewers.

As soon as they were in the sewers, Jake grimaced.

"Sorry about that." Casey said in a guilty tone "You kinda get used to the smell!"

"It's not the most pleasant of places," Mona added "But this is where I hide from the other humans."

Jake said nothing but he nodded understanding.

They soon made it to the entrance and Mona walked on ahead to key in the code and the secret doorways opened to reveal the lair.

* * *

Inside the lair, the turtles and Splinter were wondering how Jake would react.

Once again, Michelangelo had made sure Pandora and Kemeko stayed in their playroom until they got things sorted.

"I'm nervous." Leonardo said quietly.

"Me too." Raphael gulped.

"Even I am nervous." Splinter admitted "Jake has no idea what he is about to see, especially after wondering what happened to his sister all those years ago."

Donatello and Michelangelo said nothing, but they exchanged glances then looked to the lair only to see the entrance open and Mona walked forward with April and Casey leading Jake who was still blindfolded.

Michelangelo gave a slight yelp and everyone stood to attention as they watched Jake come in.

Mona then gestured with her head for the turtles and Splinter to come forward, which they did.

"Okay Jake," Mona said "We're here."

She looked at the turtles as they all lined up in a row with Splinter in front of them. She was grateful that the girls were still in their playroom.

"Okay..." said Jake nervously.

"We're going to take off the blindfold now," said April "But don't be afraid okay? We're all friends here, you're safe, and so is Callum, we've been looking after him until you called."

Jake nodded nervously and held his breath, and April gently removed the blindfold.

* * *

As she did that, the mutants all held their breath and Michelangelo gulped before whispering to Donatello.

"I think I'm going to wet myself...I'm so nervous."

"Steady..." Donatello answered quietly.

Jake blinked several times as he stared ahead, then remembered he hadn't put his glasses on, to which he took them out of his pocket and put them on.

No sooner did he do so that he stared wide eyed at the four humanoid turtles and rat before him.

"What...what the?" he stammered.

"Um...hi." Michelangelo squeaked without thinking.

"Whoa..." Jake stepped back "They talk!?"

"Well yeah!" Casey said to which April nudged him in the chest.

"Shhh, it's okay Jake!" Mona cut in taking her brothers arms "They're friendly, they're my family."

"Family!?" Jake cried as he looked at the turtles "They're your family!?"

Mona nodded.

"After I became this, they took me in, and looked after me, kept me safe."

"That we did." Leonardo said "We found your sister on the streets and took her in as our own, so that she would have sanctuary from the world above."

"Who are you!?" asked Jake "How did you...? What...I just..." he stopped speaking as there was so much to take in.

He had found out after searching for a long time that his younger brother was safe and had been taken in by mutant turtles and a rat! And he had found his sister after eleven years! He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"It would seem that our guest has a lot to take in." Splinter spoke up "I suggest we bring him in and let him relax, then we will exchange stories."

"Sounds like a good idea sensei." said Leonardo and Mona nodded.

"Come on Jake." she said taking Jake's hands "Come and have a seat, then we'll talk."

Jake despite being shocked, he agreed and followed Mona as she lead him to the TV area where he would get the answers to so many questions he had.

 **So Jake has finally reunited with his big sister! After eleven years! Such a touching moment! Especially after he got over the shock of seeing her as a reptilian mutant! But after looking into her eyes, he saw her! Despite her mutation! Shows that the eyes are a window to the soul!**

 **And now Jake has met the turtles, and Splinter! What will converse between them? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING:** **Contains some very strong language.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **The Truth Beneath the Rose**

Once they reached the TV area, Mona sat Jake down on the armchair and she sat on the sofa with Raphael one side and Leonardo on the other.

Michelangelo went into the kitchen to make some more tea and bring some more muffins.

As they waited for the tea, Jake gazed around the lair and up at the many levels and pillars many times he kept pinching himself trying to convince himself he was dreaming, but when that failed, he decided to take a deep breath and go along.

"Wow." he said breaking the dead silence "You sure have a big underground hideout. I could fit three times the size of my family house in here, that and grandmothers!"

He then saw some of the pizza boxes stacked near the many TV's.

"You seem to love pizza too." he said "Quite a lot!"

Mona sighed and glanced at the turtles, annoyed that they hadn't cleared up the pizza boxes from their last move marathon the night before, Splinter did the same.

"We do," Raphael said "But Mikey enjoys it most, well he loves all food."

* * *

Jake looked confused as he looked at everyone then saw Michelangelo walk over with a tray of tea for everyone and a plate of muffins.

"Here we go." he said, he then handed Jake a mug "It's Jasmine Tea." he said "It'll do you good."

"Thank you..." said Jake taking the mug and holding it close since his fingers were feeling cold.

"So..." Mona began "Welcome to my home Jake. This is where I've been living for over nine years."

Jake said nothing as he listened to Mona.

"These are my friends and family." Mona continued as she gestured to each of the turtles.

"Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo."

At the sound of their names, the turtles each bowed their heads to Jake.

"I'm often known as Leo." Leonardo offered.

"That or Fearless Leader." Raphael cut in "I'm mostly known as Raph for short."

"That or Hot Head!" Leonardo remarked making Raphael frown.

"Donnie or Don." Donatello added.

"Or brainiac." Michelangelo piped up "And I'm known as Mikey, or Mike!"

"Or shell-for-brains!" Raphael smirked.

Splinter then coughed making the turtles stiffen slightly.

Mona shook her head but gave a slight smile at the four turtles remarks to each other.

"I can tell you're brothers." Jake said with no emotion in his voice "The way you speak to each other."

Mona nodded "That's true, they are brothers." she said, she then turned to Splinter.  
"This is their father, and my adopted father and sensei, Master Splinter."

Master Splinter then bowed graciously to Jake.

"And you've already met April and Casey." said Mona gesturing to April and Casey who nodded their heads at him.

* * *

Jake sipped his tea and looked at the mutants and two humans before him, drinking in all before him he then made up his mind this was no dream he was going to wake up from, and all who stood before him were real.

Yet he had so many questions and no answers, especially to the fact that his older sister was alive and standing before him, as a mutant lizard.

"Nice to meet you." he said to the other mutants and April and Casey "But I...I don't understand Mona, you've been alive all this time, and yet what happened to you? How did you become what you are?"

Mona sucked in a breath and her throat hurt as the origin of her mutation came back to her.

"It was horrible, brother." she said "Every-time I try and push it away it still comes back to haunt me, I haven't spoken much about it, but it seems I will have to speak about it again..."

She soon felt Raphael's hand on hers and Leonardo placed his hand on Mona's back to support her.

* * *

Once she felt she was ready, Mona began to speak of the day she left her Hostel and her friends, and how after getting the shopping she had been assigned to buy she had made in her own words the stupid decision of walking down the alleyway that sealed her fate.

Jake sat very still and breathed slowly as he listened, then fury and sickness filled his being as Mona spoke of the Purple Dragons who raped and abused her before using reptile poison as the final torture before dumping her body in the sewers, believing her to be have been killed by their malice.

"No..." he choked.

Seeing Jake's emotions, the turtles, Splinter, April and Casey all wondered what he would say once Mona had finished her story.

"...After that incident." Mona continued on, "And waking in the sewers, and realising what I had become, I knew I couldn't go home, I could never go home...so I lived a life of poverty and an outcast, stealing and savaging like a common savage, that is until these guys found me." she gestured to the turtles "Mutants, like me, and they gave me a home, somewhere safe, and a family." She smiled weakly as she looked at the turtles and Splinter.

* * *

Jake swallowed hard and carefully placed his mug on the coffee table.

"So that's where you've been all this time." he said in a quiet voice, "This...this is too much..."

"I'm sorry brother." Mona said in an almost panicked voice "I never wanted this to happen! I should never had gone down that alleyway, I should have gone the long way round..."

"Mona!" Jake spoke loudly making her jump and the other mutants and the humans jump slightly.

"It's not your fault." Jake said "I don't blame you for what happened."

Mona took a deep breath.

"I...I don't blame you." Jake said quietly "I just...those...those cunts!" he growled "They killed you! Turned you into a mutant!" he clenched his fists in anger.

"You need not worry about them." Raphael said "After we found Mona, we helped her look for her attackers, and all of them fuckers are pushing up daisies!"

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "All of them are burning for eternity now!"

Mona nodded.

"They all paid the price." she said.

"But it didn't change anything." said Jake looking at the floor.

"True." Mona said sadly "Since that fateful day, I wished there was some way I could get back to you, tell you what happened to me."

Jake shook his head as tears formed in his eyes.

"Life was never the same after you were gone sis." he said "Christmas was always a sad time, same could be said for Thanksgiving, Easter, family gatherings, there was no happiness, no matter how we tried to move on."

Mona bit her lip.

"I can imagine." she said "You were never far from my minds."

* * *

Jake looked up at Mona, his eyes dark.

"There is more you should know." he said "So much."

Mona felt her stomach tighten, hearing that tone in Jake's voice, it sounded like the worst possible thing was going to come out of his mouth.

"What?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't wish to speak here." Jake said as he looked up at the other mutants and April and Casey "I would rather we speak alone."

"Alone?" Mona asked.

* * *

She felt even more scared, if Jake didn't wish to speak in front of the rest of her family and friends, it would have to be really awful, and from the sound of Jake's tone, he didn't seem to trust the others to hear what he had to say.

"Of course." Splinter spoke first, "If you wish to speak with your sister alone, we shall respect your wishes."

"Thank you." Jake said, not looking at Splinter and he stood up "But first, where is Callum?"

"He's in the Medical room." Donatello offered "I'll take you there."

Jake nodded at the purple masked turtle in thanks and followed him, Mona stood up to go with him, gently pulling her hand away from Raphael who was hesitant to let her go.

"It's okay baby." Mona whispered "I have to do this."

Raphael reluctantly nodded and let go of his mate as she followed Jake.

* * *

Michelangelo looked worried and looked at his two brothers.

"I wonder what he's going to tell Mona?" he asked.

"I don't know." Leonardo replied "But whatever happens, we need to be there for our sister."

Raphael nodded.

"She's my mate." he said "I'll do anything to make sure she is alright, whatever Jake will tell her."

Splinter agreed as he watched Donatello, Mona and Jake walk to the medical room.

April and Casey said nothing but they wondered whether to stay and help or whether to leave and be out of the way, depending on what the situation was going to be.

* * *

Donatello lead Jake and Mona to the medical room.

"He's in here." he said gesturing the siblings in and Jake and Mona were shocked at what they saw.

"Callum!" Jake cried as he walked over to Callum who lay covered in wires that monitored his heart and breathing, and an oxygen mask over his face.

"What happened to you?" Jake asked "Oh Jesus!" he sat next to the bed and placed his hand on Callum's "What did you get yourself into?"

Donatello walked over and stood behind Jake.

"We found him in a Purple Dragon hideout, apparently he had been drugged up on Crystal Meth, against his will from what we saw." he said "We got him out of there after we infiltrated and destroyed the place, I managed to stabilise him but right now he's recovering."

As he spoke, Donatello placed his hand on Jake's shoulder as an act of comfort yet the young man flinched and moved away from him.

Mona quickly walked over seeing the tension.

"Thank you Donnie!" she said placing her hand on his arm "We're so grateful."

Donatello nodded then looked at Jake sadly.

"I'll give you two some space." he said "I'll be in the living area with the others."

"Thanks." Mona replied "I'll be out later."

* * *

Donatello left the medical room and Mona looked at Jake.

"The turtles and I were patrolling the city as we do most nights," Mona explained "Infiltrating gangster nests and other foes, keeping the city safe from crime as well as keeping to the shadows, that's how we found Callum, and Donatello whose our medic, he saved him."

Jake said nothing as he looked at the sleeping Callum.

"It's what I've been doing for the last 11 years." Mona continued "Patrolling New York at night with the Ninja Turtles."

"Playing superhero?" Jake asked in a rather angry tone.

"Not playing superhero!" Mona retorted angrily "Well, maybe, but we're ninjas, we stick to the shadows and no-one knows about us!"

"Apart from...Avril and that guy?" asked Jake.

"April and Casey." Mona corrected "Yes, they're our only human friends, they've helped us out many times."

"And you didn't even think to ask them to deliver some kind of message to us?" asked Jake still not turning his eyes from Callum.

"I thought you said you didn't blame me for all this?" Mona demanded in"About why I couldn't come back!"

"I said I didn't blame you for what you've become." Jake said "It's just..."

"Just what?" Mona asked in an agitated voice "Look! Just tell me Jake!"

"Fine!" Jake gasped "It's just that, things went down the toilet at home! Everything just went to shit okay? So much! Things were never the same!"

"Like how?" Mona asked dreading the answer.

 **And so ends another chapter, Jake as met the Turtles, Splinter and April and Casey and found out what's happened to Callum, yet all that he's been told, he's finding it hard to stomach, and now things are starting to get tense.**

 **What will be the outcome of all this? and what more has Jake got to tell is long lost sister? All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. I don't know if some of you noticed, but the name of the chapter comes from the title of the song by Within Temptation 'The Truth Beneath The Rose' You should listen to it! It's a great song!**

 **See you next chapter! xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya Readers! Last place we left off, Jake had a lot to tell Mona, especially of what happened back home after she disappeared.**

 **I wonder what he will speak of? Well read below to find out!**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Crushed!**

Jake looked up from Callum and turned to Mona, yet he didn't look into her eyes.

"Just tell me what happened Jake!" Mona said impatiently.

Jake hesitated and chewed his lip as he tried to gather his words.

"Tell me Goddammit!" Mona snapped, her impatience almost equalling that of Raphael.

Jake jumped slightly and looked up at Mona.

"The whole family was torn apart!" he snapped "Mum and Dad were never the same again! They were so upset for a long time! The whole house was fucking tense!"

Mona swallowed hard, it didn't take a genius to know that would be the case after she had vanished, when a parent looses a child, she only knew it was the worst feeling ever, and she knew she would be heartbroken if she lost Pandora.

"Mum cried so much, it was hard to stomach, she completely went into her shell, stopped going to work, stopped caring for herself, even stopped looking after us almost. She would just sit in your old room as if waiting for you to walk through the door again." Jake continued "Callum and I tried to make things better by saying we were still here and that we loved her, despite our grief, but she would snap at us, and tell us to leave her alone."

Mona sighed.

"Oh mum…" she whispered softly.

"Dad tried the same." Jake went on "He comforted her, despite the fact he was just as heartbroken, he took time off work to look after mum and us, made every meal, helped us with homework, tried to keep the family together, but it was just too much! After a few months, he and mum started arguing, even going a few days without speaking to each other."

Mona sighed again, she remembered the times she saw her family on the television and in the papers appealing for her to be found, she could see the pain in their eyes and she had wondered if their marriage was still strong despite everything.

* * *

Before she could speak, Jake continued, as if spewing the words out like sickness unable to hold anything in any longer.

"Callum and I would spend most of our time with our grandparents, aunt or uncle's houses, either that or we would visit our friends just to get away from the tension and grief at home, it was like all the joy and happiness had vanished from our family when you disappeared!"

"Jake I…" Mona started, but she didn't know what to say.

Everything that had happened, was because of her, and her vanishing from their lives, she didn't know what to do or say to ease the tension.

Jake then looked at Callum.

"Callum's never been the same either!" he said looking back at Mona "He just went off the rails, at first it was just snapping at teachers, fighting with other students or answering mum and dad back, but then he got worse! He started bunking off school, that is if he wasn't suspended for getting into fights! Hanging with older kids, smoking, drinking even!"

Mona was horrified as she listened to Jake.

"No…no way." She whispered "Not my baby brother."

"Yes way!" Jake snapped "He changed dramatically!"

Mona looked at Callum, the look of sadness and disappointment on her face.

"Why…?" she whispered softly "Why did you do it?"

"I can't tell you half the times I had to cover his sorry ass!" Jake growled "As you weren't there, I had to step in as the older sibling! I lied to mum and dad and the rest of the family about his smoking and drinking! Trying to protect them since they were all hurting and grieving!"

Mona clenched her fists as she listened.

"You stupid idiot!" she growled at Callum's sleeping form "You stupid, naïve boy! I thought you knew better than that!"

"Mum and dad soon found out I had been lying to them about Callum! And they came down on us like a tidal wave! Furious at Callum's behaviour and heartbroken at that fact I kept everything a secret! Life was so tense! Our relationships became strained!"

* * *

Mona shook her head, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear any-more, but Jake continued on.

"After that incident." He said "We went to live with our aunt and uncle on mum's side. Dad sent us there hoping Callum would change his ways as well as repeat half of his classes so he could graduate, like it helped, as Callum still continued to be difficult, but he got through High School, despite it was like pulling teeth."

Jake then stopped to take a breath and looked down at Callum.

"We soon managed to go to college in the city of Milwaukee, although Callum dropped out, and found some work as a garbageman, he seemed to calm down after a year, but he lost his job after loosing his temper at a fellow worker."

Jake took another breath.

"During studying and working, we got a small apartment to share in the City, I had a job as a bar tender in a hotel and I managed to get Callum into the same workplace to work with me, hoping to keep an eye on him." Jake continued "Things seemed okay, yet Callum still had his moments, still drinking and sometimes turning up hungover, or sneaking out to smoke, determined to make sure he stayed out of trouble I continued to cover for him."

Mona squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks but she tried to hold them back.

"Oh Callum…" she said "I expected better from you….why did you did this?"

She looked at Jake and took another deep breath.

"How….how's mum and dad?" she asked "How are they coping now?"

* * *

As soon as she asked that question, Jake sucked in a breath and went rigid.

"Jake?" Mona asked dreading the answer.

"Mum and dad tried to make the marriage work, but they argued so much, and there were so many reminders of you, that…that they separated."

Mona's breath caught in her throat as she heard that.

"No way…" she said "They had such a strong relationship."

"But it didn't survive after you were gone!" Jake snapped again "But yeah, they separated and we thought maybe through counselling they would work things out, but they didn't! Dad moved out and into an apartment outside Madison, we still continued to stay with mum's sister and her husband, as mum still wasn't coping, and a couple of years later, after they got divorced, dad re-married."

Mona gasped.

"He found another wife?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Pamela is her name." said Jake "He met another woman whilst at work."

"How did mum take it?" Mona asked.

"She was upset, but she took it in her stride as best she could, but it affected Callum mostly, since he didn't like her and he never fully got over the fact mum and dad had split."

"What was wrong with her?" asked Mona raising an eyebrow and worried that her father had chosen another woman over her brothers.

"Nothing." said Jake "He just decided he didn't like the fact that dad had found another woman, despite the fact Pam tried to be nice to him, she even said to us she wasn't trying to replace mum but that she could be a friend, I gave her a chance, but Callum never fully warmed to her."

Mona sighed sadly.

"When they decided to marry, Callum didn't even go to the wedding." Jake said "I did though, since I liked Pamela and as long as dad found some peace, I was satisfied. Wasn't a huge wedding either, just a registry office deal then they hired out a small restaurant for a party with some close friends."

"I suppose." Mona said in a small voice.

She was saddened that her parents marriage didn't work, but she didn't want them to go on living in pain, and if it meant them being apart, maybe it was for the best and she was glad that her father's new wife had tried to be nice to the boys, even if Callum never accepted her.

* * *

"Things then seemed to calm down," Jake continued "Despite Callum's strained relationship with dad and Pam, but...but then…."

"What?" asked Mona feeling worried, as Jake hesitated and went pale.

"About six years after you disappeared….it, it must have been the strain and depression, but mum...she…."

"What?" Mona demanded, her mouth was starting to feel dry and her heart was beating harder and harder in her chest.

"She found a lump in her breast…." Jake said.

Mona shook her head and she felt her whole body go numb.

"Mum was diagnosed with terminal cancer." Jake forced out "The doctor's said she only had a few weeks to live as the cancer was so aggressive!"

Mona gripped the side of a desk as she almost felt faint, but she gathered herself and took a few breaths trying to keep strong.

"No…" she whispered "Oh mum!" tears fell from her eyes.

"Mum died about 4 months later." Jake forced out, "Despite all the advice and the chemotherapy, it was just too strong."

Mona gently lowered herself into a chair as her legs felt like jelly, and her body shook.

"Mother's dead?" she whimpered.

Jake nodded.

"She just gave out, she didn't want to live anymore, she let the cancer take her." he said as tears filled his own eyes "The grief of you disappearing was too much, followed by everything else, it was just..."

"Stop!" Mona snapped not wanting to hear anymore "Just...stop!" she almost shrieked.

Jake looked at Mona and frowned, taken aback by her tone.

"You...you've said enough!" Mona said in a most controlled voice as she could muster finding her strength to stand up and walk out of the medical room.

"Sis?" Jake said, but Mona ignored his voice as she went into the main lair leaving Jake to watch over Callum.

 **Oh my! So much had happened when Mona disappeared, Callum went off the rails, her father's remarried, and her mother died of cancer! Oh my God! How is Mona going to deal with this? And how will the other mutants react?**

 **Find out in due course!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey fans!**

 **In the previous chapter, Monalisa found out from Jake what had been going on back home in Wisconsin, and it wasn't nice to hear! Poor Mona!**

 **What's going to be the outcome of all this? Well read below and see!**

 **Warning: Contains some strong language.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **You Can Trust Us**

Outside in the main lair, the turtles, Splinter, April and Casey sat in silence as they waited to see if Mona and Jake would come out of the medical room.

Not a sound was heard apart from the odd sipping of drinks and quiet eating of the muffins.

Before long, Michelangelo broke the silence.

"I wonder how it's going in there?" he asked quietly, yet his voice still made everyone jump slightly.

"I hope they're alright." Raphael agreed, worried about his mate "They've been in there a while."

"It has been quite a shock on both sides." Splinter said "Monalisa and Jake need to speak privately about all that has transpired, and I am sure Mona will find it hard to stomach."

"I wonder what they're going to speak about?" asked Leonardo.

"Beats me." said Casey.

"More than likely they'll speak of what's been going on at home." Donatello suggested "How the Freeman's have coped without Mona there."

"More than likely." April agreed.

* * *

Just then, Donatello saw Mona leaving the medical room, almost unsteady on her feet.

"Mona?" he said in confusion as well as concern seeing the Lizard Lady staggering.

The others also turned and saw Mona as she leaned against the wall and breathed heavily.

Raphael at once, jumped up and ran over to his mate.

"Mona? Babe?" he was almost taken aback by Mona's face as she looked so drained and pale.

"Mona?" he questioned as the others gathered over in concern "What happened in there?"

Mona shook her head and closed her eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks, she was so heartbroken over what Jake told her, she just couldn't speak.

Splinter looked very concerned and stepped in before anyone else could say a word.

"Raphael." He said "It is best you take your mate to your room, she needs your support."

"Yes Master." Raphael said as he wrapped an arm around Mona and held her hand with is free paw.

"Come on babe." he said in a comforting voice as Mona rested her head against his shoulder and he lead her to their bedroom.

* * *

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, April and Casey watched as the couple left the main lair and into their own quarters.

"Holy cow." Casey said softly.

"Mona..." April breathed "I've never seen her look so broken."

"I think you should go." Splinter suggested to April and Casey "Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome Splinter." Said April turning to the rat "Just call us if you need any other assistance, and I hope Mona will be okay."

"We shall." Donatello replied gratefully "And again thank you."

* * *

April and Casey then left the lair and the four remaining mutants wondered what to do next.

Michelangelo looked towards the playroom thinking of the two girls.

"I'll go and check on the kids." He said

"Good idea Mikey." Leonardo said "I'll be in there later."

Donatello looked towards the medical room.

"There's no indication of Callum awakening soon." He said "Neither Jake nor Mona have said anything."

"I suggest you stay close Donatello." Said Splinter "Just in case."

"Very well sensei." Donatello said with a bow and walked towards his lab which was next to the medical room.

Leonardo sighed and turned to the playroom where Michelangelo had disappeared into.

"I should go and see to the kids as well." He said "In fact it's almost their dinner time."

"Very well my son," Splinter said "I meanwhile shall go and speak to Jake."

Leonardo stopped in his tracks

"You sure that's a good idea Master?" he asked "He doesn't seem to trust us much."

"I know." Splinter replied "But we should give him a chance to trust us, after all, we did take in his sister after she was lost to him and Callum, and I adopted her as my daughter."

Leonardo nodded in agreement.

"I trust your judgement sensei." He said "I think you out of all of us would be the best person to speak to him."

"I'll do what I can." Splinter said "You go and check on the girls, I will take care of Jake."

Leonardo bowed to Splinter to which the old rat bowed back then whilst the blue masked turtle walked to the playroom, Splinter went into the medical room.

* * *

Entering the medical room, Splinter saw Jake sitting in a chair next to Callum's sleeping form.

Splinter sighed sadly at the sight, Jake had a few tears running down his face, both at the fact his brother was sedated after being drugged up with Crystal Meth, but also at seeing his sister the way she was and finding out her fate after 11 years of not knowing what happened to her.

"Master Freeman?" the old rat spoke gently to which Jake looked behind him and flinched slightly.

"Do not be alarmed." Splinter said softly "No harm will come to you here."

"I knew that already." Jake said unemotionally as he looked back at Callum and stroked his hand.

Splinter rested his paws on his cane.

"I know this is a lot for you." He said "There is a lot for you to take in."

"No shit!" Jake growled "11 years! 11 fucking years and I finally find out that my sister is…is some…."

"Mutant." Splinter finished "I know."

"Why did this have to happen!?" Jake asked "It feels like the whole family has been cursed!"

He clenched his other fist in anger and frustration.

"What did you and your sister speak about?" Splinter asked gently not fazed by Jake's anger.

Jake glared, wondering why he would want to talk to a stranger about him and his sister's now current issues, and not just a stranger, but a mutant rat at that!

"I can give you my word that everything you utter here is under strict confidence." Splinter said softly, quickly turning to the door to see if anyone was listening, which luckily they weren't as he knew both Michelangelo and Leonardo were looking after the children and Donatello was in his lab and he could hear whirring noises coming from there which meant his words would be drowned out by whatever Donatello was working on.

Jake glowered and kept his mouth shut.

"You can trust me Master Freeman." Splinter spoke again.

"My name is Jake!" Jake snapped.

"Jake." Splinter said not flinching at Jake's outburst "What did you and Monalisa talk about?"

* * *

Jake breathed heavily, still unsure whether to talk to the rat, but after everything he had been faced with, he wasn't sure how much frustration he could hold in.

"Life back home." He said a quiet voice, yet Splinter could hear how agitated he was "How life has gone down the fucking shithole!"

Splinter winced within at how Jake cursed but he just stood there silently.

"Since Mona was taken, life was never the same…." Jake then spoke in one long breath of how Callum had gone off the rails, that his parents had divorced due to the strain, and how his father had re-married but that his mother had battled with depression over Mona's disappearance and had lost her life to breast cancer.

Splinter listened to Jake's every word, his heart pounding as he heard everything, he felt so many emotions filling his being, feeling sorry for Jake and Callum, sadness at Callum's change in behaviour for the worst, as well as pity at Jake having to pick up the pieces, but when he heard about how Mrs Freeman had died from cancer, that was what struck him.

"Oh my…" he said softly, tears filling his eyes as he thought about how Mona must be taking it, as well as realising how Mrs Freeman had never known of what happened to her daughter, let alone known if she was dead or alive.

"Mr Free…" he paused "Jake." He stepped closer to Jake who looked over his shoulder and saw Splinter coming over to him.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped "I don't know why I said everything to you! You're a rat!"

Splinter swallowed, he felt offended at how Jake was speaking to him, yet he told himself that the young man was still upset at the whole situation.

He had held himself together very well at the start, and the jigsaw puzzle was coming together, the mystery of his sister's whereabouts, the pieces he had looked for, for so long they were starting to fit, yet he was not happy with the outcome.

"Just stay away from me!" Jake snapped as tears spilled down his cheeks "I can't deal with this shit!"

"I understand Jake." Splinter said "But just remember, you are safe here, as is your brother, and we are here to help you, you can trust us…"

* * *

Jake was about to respond when suddenly he felt Callum's hand move. He quickly turned to his little brother and saw he had opened his eyes!

"Callum!" he cried "Oh fuck! Callum!"

Splinter quickly stepped out of the room and yelled for Donatello in which the brainy turtle ran out of his lab and straight over to Callum's bedside.

"He's waking!" he cried "Stand back!"

Jake jumped out of the way and watched as Donatello checked the machines and began to talk to Callum.

"Hey kid!" Donatello said "Are you feeling alright?"

Callum blinked as his vision was rather blurry.

"Wh…wh…where am I?" he said.

"Brother!" Jake stepped toward pushing Donatello aside to which the turtle was rather shocked "Callum!" he leaned over Callum's head "Look at me Cal! Look at me!"

"J..J…Jake?" Callum spluttered.

"Yeah." Jake answered "It's me."

* * *

Donatello was about to go over and pull Jake away so he could examine Callum properly, but Splinter placed a hand on the purple masked turtle's arm stopping him.

Donatello was reluctant as well as annoyed at the fact that Jake had shoved him aside, but he agreed to stay put for a moment to give the brothers some space.

"What happened to me Jake?" Callum asked.

"Meth." Jake said "Crystal Meth! That's what!"

Callum looked up at Jake.

""Why did you do it Callum?" he asked "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't…" Callum coughed as he reached up weakly and pulled off the oxygen mask.

"I thought booze, cigarettes and weed was bad enough, but fucking meth!?"

"I was ambushed!" Callum said "I was attacked and injected!"

Jake shook and he lowered his head to Callum's chest.

"Shit brother!" he said "You fucking scared me! You ran off and allowed yourself to be caught by Gangsters!"

"I didn't intend to get caught Jake!" Callum argued back, his strength slowly coming back to him and he tried to sit up "Fucking bastards! There was a whole group of them! I tried to fight back!"

Jake placed his hands on Callum's shoulders, Callum was still rather drained and there was no point in arguing with him over what had happened.

"Calm down Cal." he said "Lay still."

"Jake..." Callum choked again "Where are we?" he placed his hand on the wall and his fingers stroked not the clean walls of a hospital nor a curtain, but bricks!

"What is this place!?"

"Callum..." Jake said still trying to calm his younger brother "Listen to me."

 **So Splinter has tried to talk to Callum with rather unsuccessful results, and now Callum has awakened and is wondering where he is, despite the fact he knows Jake is there!**

 **What will be the result of this! Well again, we shall find out soon enough!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all!**

 **Last chapter, Callum had awoke from being sedated as Splinter was trying to talk to a very upset Jake what will be the result here?**

 **Note:** **May I suggest that if you haven't read the fics ' _A Sister's Plight_ ' by Tyroth Darkstorm and my Christmas fic ' _Mona's Wonderful Life_ ' you may not understand some parts in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Meltdown**

"Callum." Jake said "I need you to relax."

"Where are we?" Callum asked, his heart was pounding and he blinked again several times before his vison cleared "This…this isn't a hospital!"

"Callum." Callum then heard a voice that wasn't his brothers and he tried to sit up despite Jake still trying to keep him down.

"He needs to rest more."

"Whose that?" Callum demanded, he then saw behind Jake's head that Donatello had appeared.

Seeing the Turtle behind his brother, Callum's eyes widened.

"What!?" he cried before adrenaline kicked in and he pushed against Jake's hands almost making his older brother fall backwards "The hell!?"

"Cal!" Jake cried out again but with surprising strength and energy, Callum swiped at Jake and he jumped out of his chair, which made him fall backwards to where Splinter was standing and the old rat didn't have a chance to move as the chair fell on his foot and tail making him cry out in pain then fall as Jake fell on top of him!

Donatello was just as shocked at Callum's outburst and reached over to stop Callum but the boy had kicked his legs up and hit him in the plastron making him fall back against a table of surgical tools.

"Get away from me freak!" Callum shouted, seeing Donatello and Splinter behind his brother, he believed that the meth was still strong and he was still hallucinating.

"Callum!" Jake scrambled to his feet and tried to reach for Callum "Please! Brother! Calm down!"

"What's happening here!?" Callum screamed "Where the hell am I?!" he turned to a table and he saw a scalpel which he picked up and pointed at Jake "Stay away from me!"

Jake instantly stepped back at the sight of the scalpel.

"Callum!" he said "Calm down! Please! Put it down before you hurt someone!"

* * *

Donatello meanwhile shook off stars as he was knocked into the table and quickly stood up, he didn't have his bo staff with him as he had left it in his lab yet he went over to Callum and tried to restrain him.

But that proved to be a bad idea because as soon as Callum felt Donatello put his hands on him, he turned and stabbed the scalpel into Donatello's upper arm making him scream!

"My son!" Splinter cried in horror as Callum twisted the scalpel and ripped it out of Donatello's arm blood splattering on his hand and down the purple masked turtle's arm.

Callum turned to Splinter and the equally horrified Jake, his right hand gripping the bloody scalpel.

"Callum!" Jake spluttered "What did you do!?"

"Stay away!" Callum screamed then turned and ran out of the medical room.

* * *

Up in Monalisa and Raphael's bedroom, Monalisa sobbed hard into the bed as she lay there, she had told him everything that she and Jake had spoken about and Raphael had sat there silently and listened as his mate poured out her heartbreak.

"I never thought it would happen!" She sobbed "I never imagined this would be the outcome! I never wanted it to happen!"

"Mona!" Raphael soothed as he stroked Mona's back and hair "You didn't know! None of this is your fault!"

"I should never had gone down that alleyway!" Mona wept "If I hadn't been so stupid and let myself get caught by those gangsters maybe mum would still be alive! And her and dad would still be married…"

"Mona." Raphael tried to cut in.

"And maybe Callum wouldn't have gone off the rails and Jake wouldn't have to be picking up the pieces as the older child!"

"Mona!" Raphael cut in again this time earning Mona's attention.

"This isn't your fault!" he said "If anyone is to blame it's those gangsters! And you made them pay with their lives!"

"For my own personal justice." Mona whimpered "My family never knew, they still felt no justice as they never knew what happened."

Raphael nodded sadly.

"True, but please Mona." He said "Think about where you are now, you have me and my brothers, 'your' adopted brothers, our beautiful Pandora, a cute niece, wonderful friends, here and in Mutopia, and you're helping us keep the streets safe from the Foot and the other enemies, not just the Purple Dragons!"

Mona looked at her mate and tears flowed again.

"If you hadn't gone down that alleyway, run into the Purple Dragons and were mutated after their attack on you, you never would have known us." Raphael cupped her cheeks "And I never would have found my soul-mate, nor the mother of our little girl."

* * *

Mona listened to her mate, it was true what he said, and she would never swap him, nor their daughter for anything in the world, despite everything, yet the guilt was still eating away at her like termites through wood thinking of what her family went through.

Things might have gotten better for her, yet as that happened, things were going badly for her real family

"But still…I…" she stammered.

"But still...Nothing." Raphael said "Remember what Tyroth said to you in Mutopia? That Christmas ago?"

Mona nodded as she remembered.

* * *

It was about a year before she had gotten pregnant with Pandora, she had had an argument with Tyroth the Dragon in Mutopia about how through the interference of the Foot he had reunited with his family and she had felt jealous and angry about it.

The events that lead to how their Dragon friend Tyroth and his family were brought together again were not one she not wished to remember as it was such a horrible time, even if there was a happy ending.

Her anger had lead her to leaving the sanctuary to cool off and in the snowy city of Chicago where during a fight with some thugs she ended up wounded and almost died in the snow but luckily Tyroth, his mate Sephie and the turtles managed to save her and Tyroth had spoken to her in Mutopia's medical area when she was recovering and she remembered his words so clearly.

" _We've all made bad decisions in our lives, an alley we shouldn't have walked through, people we shouldn't have crossed, things we shouldn't have said, but even when it is the darkest, we have to see the light."_

"He was right about that." Mona sobbed softly "And since then I did see the light! But now, I just...I don't understand how things got so dark back home!"

"You had no way of knowing babe!" Raphael said keeping his hands firmly on Mona's soaked cheeks and looking into her eyes "You couldn't control it, quit blaming yourself! This is not your fault!"

* * *

Mona was about to answer her mate when shouts and yells from the main lair made them jump up.

"The shell!?" Raphael cried out as he leapt off the bed, Mona quickly wiping her eyes and following her mate.

The couple soon made it to the made lair where they saw Callum running around, his eyes wild with fear and anger and his hand covered in blood and gripping the scalpel.

"Callum!" Mona screamed in horror.

"He's awake!?" Raphael cried.

They soon saw Leonardo and Michelangelo run into the main lair from the playroom to face the crazed Callum.

Mona's heart leapt into her throat at the fear that Pandora and Kemeko had heard the commotion.

At once she raced towards Callum.

"Callum!" she cried "You're awake? What...what have you done!?" she gasped as she saw the blood on his hand more clearly.

"Stay away you monsters!" Callum screamed as he held up the scalpel.

Raphael's eyes darted around trying to see who was injured or whether it was Callum's blood on the scalpel.

* * *

His fears were soon confirmed as he saw Splinter, Jake and Donatello running from the Medical area, Donatello's arm was wrapped in a bloody cloth.

"Keep back!" Donatello yelled despite the pain in his arm "He's unstable!"

Michelangelo had his nun-chucks up and was standing at the front of the playroom to stop both girls from coming out or Callum running in there in his mad state whilst Leonardo had one hand on one of his katanas wondering whether to fight Callum yet he didn't want to hurt Monalisa's younger brother.

"Who are you!?" Callum shouted as he held up the bloody scalpel "Where am I!?" he lifted his other hand and started to scratch his face where the already healing scars were.

"Callum!" Mona stepped towards him.

"Mona! No!" Raphael tried to stop her, but Mona stepped closer to her younger brother, one hand on her belt where her war fan was in case he attacked her.

She was used to fighting both ninja and gangsters with many weapons, whether they be swords, knives, or even tiny razor blades.

"Mona..." Jake whispered as he watched her try to approach Callum "Are you crazy!?"

Callum saw Mona and bared his teeth lifting the scalpel.

"Monster!" he snarled "Get back! I'll pick your eyes out!"

"Callum! Calm down!" Mona said, his words hurt her, but she pushed them aside, knowing Callum wasn't himself right now having been drugged up with meth and how he believed he was still under it's influence.

* * *

At the same time, Leonardo began to move around to creep behind Callum, he let go of his katana and flexed his fingers.

Mona saw him and gave him the look of approval as she tried to keep Callum looking at her.

"Brother.." Mona said softly "Look at me."

Callum glared at Mona.

"Brother?" he asked "How can you be family? Freak!"

Mona winced, but she didn't show it.

"Callum..." she said "Please! It's me! Mona!"

"No!" Callum growled "You're not Mona! My sister is dead!"

He screamed again stepping towards Mona intending to attack her but before he could get closer to her, he felt something press on a spot on his neck, then he felt faint and soon he crumpled to the floor and fell into a deep sleep.

Mona looked at Leonardo who held up his middle finger showing he had used his knowledge of pressure points on Callum and she nodded at him in thanks before walking over and kneeling beside her little brother.

"Don!" Raphael cried seeing Donatello's bloody arm "What happened!?"

"He stabbed me in his rampage." Donatello said "Don't worry, I'll be okay, I've had worse before."

"I'm so sorry Don!" Mona said looking at Callum's bloody hand.

"It's not your fault." Donatello said with a wince "We're going to have to keep an eye on him, he's really unstable."

Jake sighed as he looked at his unconscious brother, as he did he suddenly heard a cry.

"Mummy? Dad?"

"Daddy?"

Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw both Pandora and Kemeko standing outside their playroom both holding a teddy bear each and were staring at Callum.

"Aww shell!" Michelangelo gulped as he looked behind him "Girls." he said firmly "Go back in the playroom."

Jake's jaw dropped as he saw the two girls.

"No...no way!" he said.

 **Callum's been on a rampage in the lair, and he stabbed Donatello! And he's been confronted with his sister yet doesn't recognise her as a mutant.**

 **And now Jake has seen Pandora and Kemeko! I wonder how he's going to take it that he's an Uncle to a mutant girl?**

 **Well, stay tuned to find out more!**


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING:** **Contains some distressing content and very strong language.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Struck!**

Jake stared at Pandora and Kememko as the children looked at Callum passed out on the floor.

"No way…" he said softly, breathing heavily.

"Mummy…" Pandora started to walk towards Mona who knelt by Callum.

"Pandora, do not come over here!" Mona said sternly looking at her daughter who stopped in her tracks and stared at her mother with wide eyes.

"Same goes for you, Kemeko!" Leonardo said walking over and kneeling next to his adopted daughter.

"Daddy." Kemeko wrapped her arms around Leonardo and the blue masked turtle picked her up.

"What the…..?" Jake gapped as he looked at how Kemeko snuggled into the blue masked turtle and called him daddy.

* * *

At the same time, Michelangelo walked over to Pandora and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's okay Little Geisha." He said "You need to go back into the playroom with Kemeko."

"But who are they?" asked Pandora as she looked at Callum and Jake.

Mona had pulled Callum's head into her lap and Raphael knelt next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders for comfort.

"We'll explain everything to you later Pandora." Said Michelangelo as he tried to push the little mutant back into her playroom "Come on, back in the playroom! Now." he added with a firmer tone to which Pandora decided it was best to obey than agitate her Uncle Mikey.

"Okay." She said uncertainly as she looked back at the two men and into her playroom followed by Leonardo who had Kemeko looking over his shoulder at Jake and Callum.

* * *

As soon as the children had gone, Jake looked at Mona, his mouth hung open.

Mona at the same time looked at Jake and bit her lip nervously.

Raphael didn't know what to do or say but then Jake broke the silence.

"You...You're...You're a mother?" Jake spoke, almost forcing the words out of his mouth.

Mona nodded.

"Yes..." she said chewing her lip then looked at Raphael who stroked her shoulders.

Jake looked at the lovers then at the playroom entrance where he saw Michelangelo and Leonardo walking out of it.

Looking at the way Raphael was touching his mutated sister he began to put the two and two together! His sister was a mother to a mutant girl! And the father was a turtle!

"You're in a relationship with a turtle!" he said in a disgusted tone "You had sex with a turtle!"

"A humanoid turtle!" Raphael corrected.

"You're human sis!" Jake cried "You're human! And you had sex with a turtle! And had a mutant baby!"

* * *

Raphael snarled a little in anger.

"Jake..." Mona tried to speak as well as place her hand on her mate's knee to defuse him.

"We're not normal turtles!" Donatello cut in "We're mutants."

"You were turtles at the start!" Jake argued as he turned to Donatello who was still cradling his bleeding arm "And Mona was a human!"

"I was yes." Mona said calmly and she lifted Callum's head off her lap gently and stood up to walk over to Jake.

"Listen, I still have human traits, but I'm no longer a human woman, I'm a mutant lizard, half Anole Lizard and Salamander to be exact."

"And we were turtles as babies." Leonardo said also trying to reason with Jake "But we mutated and became almost human, yet still turtles!"

* * *

Mona reached out to Jake but he stepped back.

"Get away from me!" he snapped, his legs felt weak as he looked around.

"You're a mother to a mutant child!" he said "And I'm an Uncle."

"Yeah..." said Michelangelo "Surreal huh?"

"Be quiet Mikey!" Raphael hissed and the others shushed the youngest turtle causing him to gulp nervously.

Splinter looked at Leonardo and Michelangelo.

"Take Callum back to the medical room." he said hastily to which the two turtles nodded and quickly went to pick up Callum and Donatello walked back to the medical room to tend to his injury as well as make sure Callum was taken care of.

* * *

Once again Mona tried to talk to Jake.

"Jake please." she said "Please listen to me."

Jake glared at Mona.

"You had a baby, with a turtle..." he said, his shoulders heaving up and down.

"Yeah..." said Mona "Her name is Pandora...she's seven years old."

Jake swallowed, trying to keep himself from throwing up, or screaming.

"After I arrived here, and was accepted into the family, I fell in love with Raphael, and Pandora is our daughter."

Raphael watched Jake taking in everything he was hearing, he had never seen someone look so ill.

"So you made the choice to join mutants, mate with them and have mutant children." Jake growled glaring at Raphael who glared back.

"You got a problem with that?" Raphael snarled.

Jake gritted his teeth.

"Why yes! It does!" he strode over to Raphael who hunched his shoulders ready to fight "You fucked my sister and knocked her up! She's human! You're a turtle!"

"Jake!" Mona cried in shock, ready to jump in between the two in case they would fight "I'm not human any more!"

Splinter also stared in shock and stepped over to help.

"Raphael!" he said sternly "Control yourself!"

"You got a problem?" Raphael snapped at Jake, ignoring Splinter "We took your sister in when she had no-one else! You can't help who you fall in love with! In fact I wasn't the only one! Leo had eyes for her too!"

"Raph!" Mona tried to push Raphael back as her hot headed lover moved closer to Jake.

"You dare insult the fact that I'm your sister's mate, your brother-in-law in a way, and you insult our little girl!?" Raphael shouted.

"Bestiality!" Jake spat "It's bestiality! Zoopilia!"

"What!?" Raphael yelled, his eyes blazing "What did you fucking say!?"

"Raphael stop!" Mona shouted then turned to Jake "Jake please!"

Jake pulled his fist back and got ready to hit Raphael as the turtle lunged at him, but Mona got in-between the two to separate them and Jake's fist collided with her face!

* * *

As she was struck, Mona cried out and fell to the ground in shock, and Splinter gasped in horror along with Jake who couldn't believe he just punched his sister!

"Mona!" Raphael yelled in concern and instantly dropped next to his mate. At the same time, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello had come out of the medical room and had seen the whole thing!

"Big sis!" Michelangelo cried, running over with his older brother's following him.

"What the fuck did you do?" Leonardo demanded.

Jake held up his fist in shock and looked at his sister who held her face and blood was dripping through the slits where her nose would have been showing he had given her a nose bleed.

"Oh shit..." he choked, realising what he had done "Mona...sis...I...I..."

"Get away from her you bastard!" Raphael snarled placing his hand on one of his sais as well as hold Mona close to protect her.

"Mona..." Tears filled Jake's eyes "I...I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean."

"You struck her?" Michelangelo exclaimed as he too dropped beside Mona in worry and tears filled his eyes and dampened his mask as he saw the blood stream from Mona's nose.

Splinter as much as he was shocked tried to defuse the situation.

"Master Freeman." he said.

Jake flinched as he turned to the old rat.

"Go to your brother, I will look after your sister."

"I...didn't mean to do it..." Jake half sobbed.

"Such anger within you." Splinter said calmly "You had seen and heard so much, you feel you are unable to take much more."

Jake swallowed, is throat was sore and his heart was beating so hard it hurt. He had never laid a finger on his sister before and he felt so guilty.

"Go to the medical room Jake." Splinter requested calmly as he walked over to his sons who were gathered around the bleeding Mona on the floor "I will speak to you again later."

* * *

Seeing he had no other option but to do what the old rat requested, Jake nodded and turned to walk to the medical room so he could keep an eye on his brother.

As he walked, the emotions erupted from his throat and he sobbed hard, yet tried to hold in his cries of anguish.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Bollocks!" he choked as he clawed at his face "What did I do? Shit! I shouldn't have done it! What have I done? Please forgive me sister!"

 **Oh gosh! Jake's learnt he's an Uncle to Pandora and he's not taken it too well! Wonder how he'll take to Kemeko's origin?**

 **And he accidentally punched his sister when Raphael was about to fight with him!**

 **He sure feels guilty now! What will be the outcome of this?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Calm**

In the TV area, Mona held her head back as she was supported by Raphael and Leonardo held a handkerchief to her nose.

Donatello had returned to his medical room to monitor Callum and Michelangelo and Splinter had gone to keep an eye on the children.

"Jeez!" Leonardo said "He really hit you."

"I'll be okay," Mona said, "I've had worse from the Venomous Five."

"I can't believe he did that, your own brother!" Raphael growled "No-one lays a hand on my mate!"

"Raphael please." Mona said "I know you're angry, but he's not in the right mind right now."

"You got that right!" Leonardo said as he took the handkerchief from Mona's nose "There we are, I think the bleeding has stopped."

"Thank you Leo." Mona said slowly putting her head back up "How are the kids?"

"Michelangelo's keeping an eye on them," Leonardo confirmed "He suggested to them about having their dinner in the playroom in front of the TV and they were enthusiastic about it!"

"That's good." said Mona "I don't want them getting too involved yet, though they will be asking questions."

Raphael sighed.

"I'm worried about that." he said "Especially after all that's happened in the past hour. I don't know how we're going to explain it."

"We'll need time to think." Leonardo said.

* * *

Mona placed her fingers on her nose and pushed her hair back.

"I plan to talk to Jake again." she said "After he's calmed down."

"Seriously?" asked Raphael "After what he did to you?"

"This is difficult for him." Mona said "Things went up shit creek back home." she paused as she swallowed hard, holding back the tears that threatened to fall "And now after he and Callum have come here for closure, and they find me...never in a million years did I think this would happen."

Leonardo looked at Mona confused, as he didn't know what had happened back in Wisconsin, so far only Raphael ad known after Mona wept out everything to him.

Mona noticed his look and turned to Raphael.

"I will explain everything later on." she said "But now, I need to see Jake."

"Are you sure Mona?" asked Raphael "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Please don't worry about me honey." Mona soothed "Just let me do this, okay? He's my brother, and he wasn't himself."

Raphael sighed.

"Okay," he said "But I'll be keeping an eye on him here."

Mona nodded then left the TV area to go to the medical room, she would see Donatello was monitoring Callum whilst Jake sat in a chair watching him with an emotionless look on his face.

* * *

Walking to the entrance, Mona licked her lips nervously.

"Donnie?" she asked.

The purple masked turtle flinched then looked up to see Mona.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Relaxed." said Donatello "He was still under the influence of the Meth, but by tomorrow it should be cleared out."

"I hope so." Mona said "I...I've never seen him like that."

Jake sighed sadly.

"I have..." he said in a quiet voice "I hate it."

Mona turned to Jake and Donatello looked awkward and wondered whether to excuse himself after all that had happened in the main lair.

His question was so answered when Mona turned to him and requested he leave her and Jake alone for a bit.

"Sure thing Mona." he said, wincing a little over his stabbed arm then went to join his brothers.

* * *

As soon as Donatello had gone, Mona turned to Jake.

"Jake?" she said yet Jake refused to look her in the eye.

"Jake." she said again.

"Mona." Jake replied "I...I don't know what to say...I..."

"Say nothing brother." Mona said "I know how you are feeling."

Jake sighed but still didn't look up.

"Jake, I'm not mad at you..." Mona said quietly.

Jake swallowed hard and he turned his eyes to look at Mona, her nose wasn't bleeding any more, but he knew what he had done and he couldn't look her straight in the face.

"Don't be nice sis." he said "I know what I did."

"I know." said Mona "But I'm not pretending, I'm genuinely not mad at you."

Jake looked up slowly, he forced himself to look at his older sister who walked over to him and knelt to his level.

"Jake, I'm not mad at you, I promise."

"No?" asked Jake.

Mona nodded.

"I swear little brother." she said "I couldn't stay mad at you, I forgive you for what you did, you have every reason to be angry and frustrated."

Tears filled Jake's eyes as he looked down again.

"I'm sorry sister." he sobbed softly "I...I've never laid a finger on you ever, and look what I did..."

Mona placed her scaly hands on Jake's to which the young man flinched slightly feeling how his big sister's hands felt.

"You're going through so much brother." Mona said "You've had to fill in my role after all that happened."

Jake looked at the sleeping Callum then back at Mona.

"Look brother, if I could go back in a machine, I would, but I can't." Mona said "All I can tell you is how sorry I am, and I only wish I could make the pain go away."

"I know." Jake said "Just as much as I could wave a magic wand and make everything return the way it was!"

Mona felt her heart pound as she thought again of what Jake had told her of back home.

"I wish I could bring mum back." she said "I spent every day and night, even until now, wishing I could tell her I was okay, all of you!"

Jake lowered his head.

"She kept saying she hoped to see you." he said "On her death bed, she kept saying she would see you, and say hi from us to you..."

Mona bit her tongue.

"Shit..." she thought "Oh mum...I'm so sorry."

"She did?" she asked aloud to which Jake nodded.

"Yeah." he said "I tried everything to remind her that Callum and I were still here, despite the problems, especially with Callum."

Mona bit her lip and looked across to Callum.

"Tell me the truth brother." she said "What has been happening with Callum? Was there more than just fighting, smoking and drinking?"

Jake sighed and looked at Callum again.

"It wasn't just beating up other students at school, or random people in the streets." Jake said "But I found out he had been smoking weed!"

"Weed!" Mona almost shrieked yet she kept her voice down.

Jake nodded.

"He had gotten it from some men near the hotel we were working at." he said "I followed him one evening after becoming suspicious of his behaviour after work hours and I caught him!"

Mona was furious and she glared at Callum then looked back at Jake.

"I tried to talk him out of it." he said "But he kept telling me it was none of my business and I could just butt out of his affairs, I did everything to try and keep him away from it, I even threatened to call the police on him, but he blackmailed me by saying if I did, that he would dob me in as well saying I was an accomplice, that I'd loose my job and everything."

* * *

Mona sank to the floor and placed her head in her hands.

"How could things get so fucked up!?" she asked "Callum! How could you?"

"I was powerless sis!" Jake said "I had to keep covering his ass, everything! Basically, if he went down, I'd go too! I had to keep things cool, and normal, even thought they were far from that!"

Mona looked up at Jake as he continued to speak.

"I brought Callum here hoping maybe some closure would help." he said "I kept putting some money aside, both his and mine so we could come here...I hoped it would help him! Maybe even help me find some peace of mind."

"Jake." Mona squeezed her brother's hands

"I'm sorry." she said "I'm sorry you had to take all this! But you did it, and I'm proud of you."

She placed her hands on Jake's again and the young man broke down as all his anger, sadness and frustration poured out of him.

Mona got a little closer and opened her arms to him and Jake fell into them and sobbed.

"I'm sorry sis!" he wept "I'm sorry about everything! For hitting you, and speaking so disrespectfully to everyone here, after all they helped Callum, and looked after you."

"You weren't in your right mind Jake." Mona soothed "Granted some of the things you said did hurt, but I forgive you."

Jake just laid in Mona's arms and held her, and Mona held him close.

"You need to rest Jake, you can stay here with us." Mona said "Until Callum's recovered, then you can decide what to do afterwards."

"Th...thank you." Jake said looking up and wiping his eyes "I'll sleep in here with Callum, I've often fallen asleep in a chair next to Callum's bed when he's been sick after a drinking bender."

"If you're sure?" asked Mona "I'll get you a pillow and some blankets."

"Thanks." Jake said, "Really sis, thanks!"  
"You're welcome." said Mona "I think Donnie keeps some spare ones in his cupboard here."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the medical room, Raphael had decided to listen outside, as well as be close to his mate just in case Jake lost it, or Callum awoke and had another meltdown.

"He's said sorry." he thought "That's all very well, yet I still will be keeping an eye on him, and Callum, after everything that happened."

He frowned and peeked into the room a little to see Mona get Jake a pillow as well as some blankets.

"I'm unsure of Jake, but he is Mona's brother, and I trust her, I have to do my best to try and trust him, that is if he makes the effort to make us trust him." he pulled himself back as he saw Mona look towards the entrance of the medical room.

"I hope I can trust him." Raphael thought "But after all he said to us...I have my doubts."

He then turned and walked away from the medical room.

 **So things have calmed down, and Mona has spoken to Jake again despite that fact he hit her, and spoke so harshly to her and her family and he is sorry for his actions.**

 **Yet Raphael is still sceptical. I don't blame the hot-headed turtle!**

 **Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note:** **Certain parts in this chapter refer to Tyroth Darkstorm's 'A Sister's Plight' and one of my earlier TMNT fics 'A Warrior's Journey'**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **A Little Clearer?**

The following evening, Mona awoke early and decided to head to the medical room to check on Jake and Callum.

After she had left her brothers to rest hours ago, she told the others of what Jake had told her and her adopted brothers and father were stunned.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Mona couldn't stop the tears as they fell, just the thought of the fact that Callum had gone off the rails and that her mother was dead felt like a knife in her soul, and it stung worse than any of Cobra's venom._

 _Raphael had sat one side of the sofa with her and had one arm around her as well as one paw on her hands. Leonardo sat on the other side also with his hands on hers, Splinter was kneeling before her and Michelangelo and Donatello were sitting in silence with shock on their faces._

" _Holy shell." Michelangelo said softly "That's got to hurt."_

 _Donatello nodded._

" _Horrible." he said "Poor Mona."_

" _None of this was your fault, my daughter." Splinter soothed as he wiped Mona's tears with his furry finger._

" _I wish I could have done something..." Mona wept "Maybe I should have written a letter! Just like Sarah did when she found Mutopia!"_

" _But then that would be lying to them." Leonardo said as he stroked Mona's hair "And you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if that happened."_

" _Maybe it might have given them peace of mind!" Mona replied "But then again...I would have to give a reason why I wasn't coming back! But I couldn't say because of this!" she gestured to herself._

" _There is no point on going back on the past, child." Splinter said "What is done is done."_

 _Mona nodded yet tears still fell._

" _We're here for you babe." Raphael soothed "All of us."_

 _Leonardo squeezed Mona's hands comfortingly._

" _We all are." said Splinter "You might have had a hard time, and you now know how things have been at home, but remember, you couldn't control that, none of this was your fault, it will hurt I know, but remember what you have here."_

" _Yeah!" Donatello said "You have us, your mate Raphael, not to mention a beautiful daughter!"_

" _Our little niece!" Michelangelo smiled._

" _And April and Casey!" Donatello added._

" _And all our friends in Mutopia." Leonardo included "You have such a close bond with Sephie!"_

 _Mona looked up and gave a small smile._

" _Yeah." she said "Yet, I still feel such pain."_

" _It'll stay for a while." Splinter said "But it will pass, just remember we are here for you."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Mona felt grateful to let her emotions out to her family, and they had listened to her and comforted her which made the pain easier to bear, but she still felt such sadness within her because of what Jake had to go through, and she only hoped they could talk more about what happened.

Entering the medical room, she saw Jake was fast asleep in the chair, and Callum was still laying on the medical bed hooked up to the different machines monitoring his heart and breathing.

Mona smiled softly at how cute Jake looked making her remember times when they had movie nights back home and he and Callum often curled up to her then they would fall asleep and they would have to be carried to bed by their dad.

* * *

As she walked over, she saw Jake open his eyes and blink, he wasn't wearing his glasses so everything was slightly blurred a few feet away.

"Huh?" he groaned "Where...where?" he grunted as he sat up in his chair and manoeuvred slightly causing his bones to click.

He then saw Mona standing before him and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Hey Jake." Mona said softly "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

Jake soon recognised Mona's voice and he began to remember where he was.

"Mona." he said, then felt around for his glasses to which he found them folded on his lap, having taken them off last night and placed them over his eyes to which the room became clear again.

"Good evening Jake." said Mona.

"It's evening?" Jake asked a little surprised before looking at his watch to which he saw it was 7.15pm.

"Being ninjas and sticking to the shadows, we're nocturnal." Mona said "It's easier for us to move around in the city when the sun's down, though we still have to be careful."

Jake said nothing as he adjusted his glasses then stretched, he was stiff from sleeping on the chair, then his stomach growled loudly making him blush.

"You hungry?" asked Mona "You want some breakfast?"

"That would be great, thanks!" Jake said quietly as he stood up and looked at Callum.

"Donatello will be up later to check on his progress." said Mona then sighed "I just hope the drugs have left his system by now." She then lead the way out of the medical room.

* * *

Jake shook his head and followed Mona to the kitchen dining area.

"Where are the others?" he asked as he looked around the lair, taking time to look again at his surroundings and where his sister now lived.

"They may not be up for another hour or so." said Mona "Same with the kids, so we can have some time to talk some more."

"Okay." said Jake, analysing the lair more then following his sister into the kitchen/dining area where Mona went to the counter and began to fill the kettle.

"You want some tea?" Mona asked "We got normal, or herb teas, sensei especially likes Jasmine Tea, although we do have coffee?"

"Coffee please." said Callum "Milk and two sugars please."

"No problem." said Mona as she set about making the coffee for Jake and made a herb tea for herself.

"We got some cereal, toast, pop tarts?" said Mona "I remember you used to love strawberry pop tarts on a Saturday Morning."

"Pop tarts sound good thanks." said Jake to which Mona placed some in the toaster and she set about making a fruit salad with Greek yoghurt for herself.

Before long she and Jake sat at the table, Mona with her herb tea and fruit salad and yoghurt whilst Jake had his coffee and munched on his pop tarts.

"Thanks sis." he said "After what happened yesterday, I can't believe you're doing this for me."

"You're my brother." Mona said "That's never going to change, and you weren't in your right state of mind like I said before, I just hope you feel a little clearer now since you've had some rest."

* * *

Jake sipped his coffee and peered at Mona over the rim of his mug.

"A little." he said softly "I still...well, I can't get my head around the fact that you..."

"I know." said Mona "I'm a mutant, and I've mated with another, and I have a child, so much happened in 11 years."

"I never imagined mutants existed." Jake said "After all the shows we used to watch together, especially on Saturday mornings."

"I know." Mona agreed "When I first met the turtles, I too was shocked, I never imagined any of it would be real, and there are more of us too."

"More of you?" asked Jake.

As Mona said the last part she almost kicked herself.

"Mona you idiot!" she scolded herself, "But then again, he is my brother, and even if he did tell anyone, no-one would believe him...unless someone who was associated with the Foot found out! But they're only in New York, as far as we know!"

"Mona?" Jake brought Mona back down to Earth "There's more of you?"

"Yes," said Mona "There are more mutants in the world, allies of ours, and there are enemies too."

Jake's eyes widened.

"Who are these allies?" he asked.

Mona bit her lip.

"It is a long story, brother." she said "It is best I tell you another time, when time is right."

Jake frowned slightly yet he nodded.

"But I will tell you of our enemies." said Mona "And when you speak of those shows the three of us used to watch on Saturday mornings and the villains we booed at, what me and the turtles face on a daily basis, is nothing like what we used to watch."

"What do you mean sis?" asked Jake, lowering his mug and temporarily forgetting about his pop tarts.

"What I've faced." Mona began "Is nothing compared to what others have seen or heard..."

* * *

"Mona?"

Both siblings practically jumped out of their skins as they saw Leonardo walk in, followed by Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Oh good morning." Mona said.

"Morning." Leonardo replied then looked at Jake.

"Hey." he said in an emotionless tone.

Jake nodded at him.

"Hey guys." he said yet the turtles didn't reply back, still obviously sore about several hours ago.

"What are you doing babe?" asked Raphael as he walked to the coffee machine.

"You're not telling him about our enemies are you?" asked Donatello.

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "What gives?"

"Well." said Mona in a matter-of-fact voice "If he's going to stay here, at least he says until Callum's recovered, he should know!"

The turtles looked at each other in question then Leonardo was the first to speak.

"Mona's got a point." he said "Very well."

"Thanks Leo." said Mona then turned to Jake.

"Out there in New York, it's not just the Purple Dragons, other street thugs or common criminals we face." she said "There is a greater threat to us, and to our allies."

"Who?" asked Jake dreading the answer.

"The Foot." Mona replied "A powerful organised Criminal mafia, a group of warriors and assassins that was first formed 700 years ago in Japan."

"They first formed in Japan." Leonardo added "and now, they're are now powerful global organised crime ring who dabble in multiple illegal activities"

"such as drug smuggling and counterfeiting of money." Donatello cut in.

"Murder." Raphael said

"And theft and terrorism." Michelangelo ended.

"Jesus..." Jake breathed.

"Yeah!" said Michelangelo "Try that on for size!"

Mona glanced at Michelangelo and the youngest turtle shut his mouth.

* * *

Leonardo then spoke of the Foot and more of the origin of the dangerous Criminal Organisation including the Shredder and the Utroms and of the Shredder's first defeat before Mona came into the picture.

It was then Mona spoke of the rest of the story.

"After Shredder's disappearance, another took over, very much like any leader of a Crime Ring, there is always one that follows, his successor was Izo Arashi, though not the Shredder, he is just as evil and as merciless, no ounce of honour in him at all, he delights in power and the defeat of his enemies."

"He almost succeeded in killing me." Leonardo said softly placing his hand over a scar on his lower plastron, though over 9 years old, he still remembered how the blade had almost killed him.

Raphael placed a hand on his older brother's arm as he went pale, remembering how scared he was at almost loosing his brother then.

"And through Arashi's determination and loyalty," he said "He managed to find the Shredder and bring him back, and return him to his status as Leader of the Foot Clan!"

"And it's not even him we're most worried about." Donatello added with a shiver.

"Who?" asked Jake "Who could be worse than the Crime Lord? Apart from Shredder himself?"

* * *

Mona took a breath and sipped her tea before looking at Jake grimly.

"Dr William Arden." she said almost looking sickened at the sound of the evil Doctor's name "Izo Arashi's second in command and head scientist."

Donatello nodded.

"He's a genius." he said "A genius in Medical science and many more, but he's a monster, in more ways than one...he takes delight in torturing his victims, creating horrific experiments and mutations, and we were victims of it all..."

"What did he do?" asked Jake, he was starting to go pale.

"You don't want to know." Michelangelo said also going pale

"But I can say this...stuff that would make you think your nightmares are a comfort." Raphael said.

* * *

Mona stroked her skin as she remembered being a victim to Dr Arden's experiments, including when he used her DNA to make his serums, and the others he created.

"One of his experiments resulted in five new enemies." she said "And that's when I speak of the mutant enemies, the Venomous Five, or the V5 for short."

"Humanoid reptiles like us." said Leonardo "They consist of a Komodo Dragon, a Nile Monitor, Gila Monster, Black Mamba and a Golden Cobra."

"They're not the sharpest knives in the box." said Raphael "Especially Cobra, despite being a spitter she can't aim for shit!"

"They're dangerous." Leonardo added "Very dangerous with their claws, teeth, tails and venom combined with ninja skills."

Jake looked at the mutants then down at his coffee which had gone cold due to him listening to everything he was being told.

"Whoa..." he said "This is...jeez."

Mona looked at Jake again.

"I know," she said "And that is the other reason why I couldn't get in contact with you again." she sighed as she shivered at the thought "If my enemies, ever found out about you, they'd do such evil things, stuff I can't even imagine, I'd never forgive myself!"

As she said the last few words, she remembered when Tyroth's family had been kidnapped and used against him, and how Dr Arden had experimented on Jennifer and used her as a weapon against Tyroth, she couldn't imagine what Dr Arden would do to her brothers if he found out about them, especially since the evil doctor had such a grudge against her for his facial disfigurement.

* * *

"My children."

Everyone looked up and Michelangelo yelped as they saw Master Splinter standing in the entrance.

"Sensei!" all the mutants cried and instantly bowed in respect to their master.

"Good morning." the old rat replied as he walked into the kitchen area "I see you have been speaking with our guest."

"Good morning sir." Jake said bowing his head.

"Good morning to you too Jake." Splinter replied.

"We were just..." Leonardo began.

"I know." Splinter said "I was listening to everything outside."

The mutants looked a little uncomfortable when they heard that.

Doesn't miss a thing does our sensei." Michelangelo whispered to Donatello who nodded.

"I heard that." Splinter said making Michelangelo grin sheepishly.

"It is a good idea to make our guest aware of the dangers above," Splinter continued "Now he is aware of us, and we do have more tales to tell to him."

He walked over to the kettle and began to prepare his tea.

"But first," he said "Let us prepare some breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Sure thing sensei." said Raphael "My turn to cook."

"I'll still help!" Michelangelo offered.

"Leo and I will get the girls up." said Mona standing up from her seat to follow Leonardo to the girl's bedrooms.

"And I'll set the table." Donatello volunteered then looked at Jake.

"You want to help?" he asked.

"Okay, sure." said Jake standing up from his seat.

 **So Jake's learnt about his sister's enemies! Not pretty! And he still had more to learn! Stay tuned to find out more!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note:** **Many elements in this chapter refer to my other fic** _ **'Karai's Legacy',**_ **so have a read of it if you haven't already or you might not understand some parts.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **More Stories Told**

After a couple of hours had past, everyone had had their breakfast and were gathered in the meditation room.

Donatello after setting the table with Jake's help had checked on Callum's progress and thankfully he reported there were no complications to which Mona was relieved.

When Pandora and Kemeko joined the grown ups for breakfast, they were curious as well as a little nervous.

In fact when Pandora was brought into the kitchen she pointed at Jake and asked who he was to which Raphael told her it was rude to point and to sit at the table and Mona said she would explain later.

After such instruction from her parents, Pandora sat and ate her breakfast yet still eyed Jake with curiosity.

She had not forgotten what had happened last night, after hearing all the distressing noises and wanted to know more about what had happened, yet Michelangelo kept her distracted by saying that he, her and Kemeko could play together for a few hours to which Pandora lightened up at the idea.

* * *

Splinter sat in front of a small table with candles and lit some incense as he looked at his sons, adopted daughter and Jake.

Michelangelo and Leonardo had made sure the girls were occupied in their playroom with a film and they said they would come back later to check on them

Jake was sitting next to Mona as he prepared himself to hear more stories of his sister's new family and what they had faced together.

Splinter started off by telling Jake about their origin, telling him he was once the pet rat of the great Ninja Master Hatamo Yoshi and how he had known ninjutsu by mimicking his master's moves in his cage.

"Wow." Jake said "I...I didn't know rats could do that, I remember one guy in my class at High School brought in his pet rat and showed how he could do tricks like squeaking on command and other stuff, but mimicking martial arts...wow!"

Splinter nodded then continued the story including of how Yoshi had been an ally of the Utroms and an enemy of the Shredder.

Jake remembered Leonardo had told the story of the Utroms yet hadn't heard this part of the story and he listened intently.

* * *

When Splinter got to the part where the Shredder had tortured and eventually murdered Yoshi, Jake felt saddened as well as shocked.

"It was one of the worst days of my life." Splinter ended with a sigh, "But even though I lost someone and a life I once knew, something else happened in my life and gave me joy once again."

He looked towards the turtles who smiled at their sensei and bowed.

Splinter then told Jake the story of the turtles, of how they were just helpless babies in a jar that had been accidentally dropped into the sewers along with the TCRI mutagen and how he had looked after them and trained them from when they first learnt to walk and still trained them now.

"Their names come from a battered book I found in the sewers on Renaissance art." Splinter explained before reminding Jake of which turtle was who.

"And because our names are so long, we shortened them." Donatello clarified.

Jake nodded at them, then looked at Mona, he didn't need to learn her story since she had already told it, but there was more he wanted to know.

* * *

"What about the human girl?" he asked as he looked at Leonardo, "I saw how she clings to you, and calls you daddy."

Leonardo looked down slightly.

"Yes." he said "I should explain why we have a human child down here, and that's due to me." he looked up at Jake "She's my daughter, I adopted her."

Jake's eyes widened.

"Her mother was part of the Foot," Leonardo said "The Shredder's adopted daughter, and he had trained her in the same martial arts, and made her his heir to the Foot, after he vanished, Karai took over the Foot and we fought against each other for a long time, in fact, she almost succeeded in killing us."

The other turtles looked sickened as well as scared as they remembered that horrible time.

"I wasn't there at the time." Mona said as she looked at Jake "But I know it was a frightening time for the turtles and Master Splinter, since they lost their home and almost their lives."

"I even bare a scar." Leonardo said as he stroked his shoulder where the chip on his shell still was, even after so many years "As well as many others."

"So where does the little girl come into this?" asked Jake.

"Despite everything Karai did," Leonardo said "I knew she had honour, and she was following the orders of her father, too scared to disobey, and after he vanished, I saw she no longer under his control. Some time after the incident in where she attacked us, we ended up working together to defeat the Tengu Shredder, a powerful merciless demon and the first human Shredder before the current Shredder we battle today."

"Again, I wasn't present." Mona said "As this all happened before I arrived."

Leonardo nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, she helped us defeat him, along with Dr Chaplin, the Foot's Head scientist and Doctor, and that was the last we saw of both of them, until four years ago."

Leonardo took a breath as he remembered the event like yesterday.

"Karai came to me, begging for my help and protection for she was pregnant, and the Shredder had returned and had broken into her home she shared with Chaplin, and killed her husband before her eyes, and was planning to keep her prisoner until her baby was born, then kill her and raise the child as his own, as his new heir."

"Jesus Christ." Jake gulped in shock.

"Seeing how scared and vulnerable Karai was, I couldn't turn her away or abandon her." Leonardo said "Neither of us could, despite the history we had, so we gave her sanctuary until her baby was born, a daughter and she was named Kemeko, Japanese for 'Turtle Child' in honour of us."

Tears filled Leonardo's eyes, as this still a sensitive subject for him and Donatello placed a hand on his for comfort.

"Karai also named me her daughter's godfather, and made me promise that if anything happened to her that I would keep Kemeko safe, I never imagined I would end up doing it for real."

"What happened?" asked Jake.

"Karai decided to Face the Shredder and take revenge for killing her husband and trying to steal her baby, we fought a big deadly battle, but...it cost Karai her life..." Leonardo paused as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We brought her back to the lair, and Donatello did his best, but he couldn't save her, Shredder had brutally wounded her, she died in my arms."

"Oh my..." Jake breathed "I...I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Leonardo said as he lifted a finger to wipe away a tear that had escaped his eye "But since then, I've been raising Kemeko myself, with the help of my brothers, Mona and Sensei, she doesn't know anything about her origins yet, but I plan to tell her when she's old enough."

"Wow." Jake said "You've been raising her since her parents died."

Leonardo nodded.

"Amazing." Jake said as he looked at his hands still trying to take in everything he had heard.

"And that is pretty much all our stories to tell." said Splinter "And there will be more to tell in due course."

* * *

Jake nodded then looked up at the turtles.

"Listen...um..." he said "I want to apologise for everything I said to you, especially about the beastiality stuff." he blushed as he remembered the words "I was just..."

"Angry? Frustrated?" asked Raphael.

"Yeah." said Jake "And now I see, you've basically cared for my sister after such tragic events took her away from me, from the family, and...I...I thank you for it."

"Don't mention it!" Michelangelo said which earned a 'Shhh!' from Donatello.

"Can...Can we start over?" asked Jake holding his hand out for the turtles to shake.

"Sure!" Leonardo said as he shook Jake's hand, then Donatello did the same.

Raphael was still a little unsure, but he shook Jake's hand all the same, yet he did plan to still keep an eye on him.

Michelangelo then shook Jake's hand then Splinter followed suite.

"I can understand why you spoke to us the way you did." he said "You were shocked, as well as hurt."

"But I shouldn't have done it." Jake said "Mum used to tell me, all behaviour is a choice, and I choose to speak to you that way, and I am sorry."

"Apology accepted." Mona smiled softly "Now I think it might be a good time for you to meet your nieces."

"Okay." said Jake standing up with everyone, "I hope they'll be okay with me, after what they witnessed with Callum and me."

"I better check on Callum." said Donatello walking out of the meditation room "See how he is, then I'll join you."

 **So Jake has learnt the origin stories of the turtles and Master Splinter as well as why Kemeko is in the lair with the mutants and he has agreed to start over with the turtles after such a rocky start!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note:** **Some parts in this chapter refer to my Christmas One-Shot ' _Unforgotten Memories'_ , so if you haven't already, check it out then you'll see where it comes in this chapter?**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Awake and Alive**

Mona lead Jake to the girls playroom where Kemeko and Pandora were sitting on the floor watching a film as well as playing with their teddy bears.

As Mona walked in, Pandora jumped up and ran over to her mother, Kemeko following suite.

"Hey sweetheart! Hey Lotus Blossom!" Mona smiled as she hugged her daughter and Kemeko.

"Girls." She said "There is someone I'd like you to meet."

"The man?" asked Kemeko.

"Yeah!" Pandora said "Who is he mum?"

"I promised I would tell you girls, and here he is." Mona said as she stood up from hugging the girls and turned to Jake who had followed her.

Jake looked down at the mutant girl and at Kemeko as they clutched their bears and looked up rather cautiously at Jake.

"Hey kids." Jake said waving a hand at the girls to which Kemeko hesitated and stepped a little closer to Mona, yet Pandora approached, her eyes filled with such curiosity.

"Who are you? Human?" asked Pandora looking up at Jake.

She had never seen another human in the lair, other than April and Casey, and when she was visiting Mutopia she knew Erica and Richard, Tyroth and Amber's parents and Hugh Beauregard the Chicago Police Officer who was aware of Mutopia.

Looking up at Jake, she could see there was something familiar about him yet she wasn't sure what it was.

"My name is Jake." Jake answered as he lowered himself to Pandora's level "Nice to meet you!"

He held out his hand for Pandora to shake and she took it, still eyeing Jake and trying to figure him out.

"Why are you here in the lair?" she asked "Mummy and daddy always said that no other humans should know about us."

"Did they now?" asked Jake looking up at his sister who was looking rather shocked at Pandora had been honest.

"Well there are some humans that they do know, and who know about them, before they became what they are."

"Huh?" Pandora said.

* * *

Mona bit her lip, she remembered a couple of Christmas's ago she had told Pandora a brief story of how she used to be human.

She had been staying up late on Christmas Eve looking at a photo of her and her family that had been taken almost a year before she left on her fateful trip and Pandora, as curious as anything as she had come out to get some water and had seen the photo.

"Pandora." She said "Do you remember that Photo I showed you?"

Even though Mona hadn't told Pandora the true extent of her mutation, she had told her daughter that she was once human and how through unfortunate events she was mutated.

Pandora thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes." She said "She said those humans were my uncles and grandparents, but they never knew what happened to you."

Mona nodded.

"Well now, they do, at least, one of them does." She said looking at Jake and Pandora turned to him and her eyes widened.

"Are you my Uncle Jake?" she asked.

Jake gave a small smile at how cute Pandora was then nodded and tapped her face where her nose would be, since like her mother she had two little slits for nostrils.

Pandora beamed then held out her arms to Jake.

"Uncle Jake!" she said to which Jake opened his arms and hugged the little mutant close to him.

"Heya sweetie!" he said "You are so cute!"

He looked up at Mona with the look of deep apology on his face from what he had said hours before when he first saw Pandora.

Mona just gave him a gentle smile then looked at Kemeko who was observing Pandora hugging Jake and decided like her adopted sister to go over and give Jake a chance.

At the same time, Pandora had loosened her grip on Jake and turned to Kemeko.

"Come on Kemeko!" she said "Meet Uncle Jake!"

Kemeko walked over and Jake held a hand out to her to which she placed her hands in it and he gentle pulled her over.

"You're a sweet little thing." He said "You're like a little doll!"

That comment made Kemeko giggle and she moved closer to Jake before joining in the hug with Pandora.

Mona meanwhile watched the whole scene and smiled softly and a few tears shone in her eyes.

"I knew Jake would love them." She thought "Even though it was rocky at the start."

"Will you play with us Uncle Jake?" asked Pandora "Kemeko and I have lots of games and toys!"

"Of course!" said Jake "I'd love to get to know my little nieces!" and he looked at Mona whose smile got wider and she was about to suggest that she leave them to it, but a voice from the entrance of the room got her attention.

* * *

"Mona?" Donatello's voice was heard, to which the Lizard Lady turned around to the purple masked turtle.

"What is it Don?" she asked.

"It's Callum." Don replied "He's awake."

"He is!?" Jake cried as he jumped up letting go of the girls.

"What is it mum?" asked Pandora.

"Pandora, Kemeko, stay in the playroom." Mona answered "I'll come back in a bit okay?"

"What about Uncle Jake?" asked Pandora with a disappointed look on her face.

"I need to go too." Jake clarified as he began to follow Mona out of the room "Listen to your mother okay? And I'll be back soon!"

"Okay." Pandora agreed then turned to Kemeko who looked equally disappointed as Mona and Jake ran out of the room.

"Mikey!" Mona called to Michelangelo who was leaving the kitchen holding a can of soda "Keep an eye on the girls!"

"Sure thing sis!" Michelangelo said as he walked over and Jake and Mona ran to the medical room.

* * *

Once inside the Medical room, Mona and Jake saw Callum had opened his eyes and was staring at the ceiling.

Mona was about to go over but Jake stopped her and went to Callum's bedside.

"Callum?"

Jake placed his hand on Callum's and his younger brother turned to look at him.

"Jake?" Callum croaked in a hoarse voice.

"Hey buddy!" Jake said "How you feeling?"

Callum sighed and looked away.

"Like shit." He said "I feel like my body's been turned inside out and stamped on."

Jake sighed.

"The meth has cleared from your system." He said "Thankfully, took many hours to get out, and you're lucky to be alive."

"It wasn't my fault Jake!" Callum said "Those cunts injected me with it! Like some Guinea pig!"

"I know." Jake said patting Callum's hand "I found out the truth."

Callum turned to Jake in surprise.

"Oh so you believe me now?" he asked with a frown.

Jake nodded.

"You were saved." He said "Not by me, but they brought me to you after they found you."

"Who?" asked Callum as he looked at the ceiling "I remember dreaming about some mutants...or being somewhere that wasn't a hospital...the meth, it..."

"It wasn't a dream Cal." Jake said.

"What?!" asked Callum, his eyes widening "Not a dream!?"

"No." Jake said, then he sucked in a breath "Look Callum, I know this is going to be hard to take in, but there's someone I want you to meet, one of the ones who saved you."

"Who saved me?" Callum asked.

* * *

Jake turned to Mona and gestured her to come forward which she did.

Mona stepped over to Callum and took a deep breath as she came into his line of vision and allowed her brother to look at her.

"Wh...what?" Callum looked at Mona and took in her reptilian features.

"Hi Callum." Mona said.

Callum stared at Mona for a minute then he sat bolt upright and tried to get away from her.

"What are you!?" he cried "Who are you!?"

"Callum!" Jake tried to calm his younger brother down but Callum moved back until his back hit the bed frame.

"Get away!" he shouted then clawed his hands over his face, catching the scars on his cheeks and forehead

"Callum! Please! Calm down! It's me! It's Monalisa!" Mona grabbed Callum's hands and tried to pull them away from his eyes.

"Get away! Let go of me!"

"Callum! Listen!" Mona pleaded "Remember the time you fell out of that tree in the woods near our home? Because you were trying to find a bird's nest, and mum and dad told you not to?"

* * *

As Callum heard those words, he slowly ceased trying to fight Mona and looked at her in shock.

"How...how do you know that?" he gasped.

"You fell out of the tree and broke your ankle?" Mona said "I tore some of my dress to dress it and carried you home! When we arrived..."

"You told mum and dad that I had tripped in a rabbit's burrow." Callum finished "So I wouldn't get into trouble...I...I could rely on you to cover my back."

He blinked as he looked at Mona again.

"How do you know...? Only my big sister, and Jake knew the story."

"Callum..." Mona begged "Please...look at my eyes, it's me!"

Callum stared at Mona again and into her blue eyes.

"Sis...?" he questioned, tears filling his eyes with disbelief and finally finding his big sister "Mona? What...what happened to you? What...what do you look like!?" he placed his hands on her cheeks and felt her scaly features.

"It's a long story little brother." Mona said as she held Callum's wrists, tears filling her own eyes as she reunited with her youngest brother.

 **So Jake has met the little girls and made friends with them! Awww!**

 **And now Callum's awake and realized the Lizard Lady is his sister! Oh boy! How will things go from here? Check back soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Tell me Why**

Callum stared into Mona's eyes as he took in her features.

All her pale skin had been taken over by shiny green scales, yet what remained of his human sister were her hair and her blue eyes.

"Mona..." Callum bit his tongue several times to try and wake up from a dream he was having, or a hallucination, but he soon realised it wasn't!

"Mona..." he repeated then he pulled Mona towards him and hugged her close.

"I thought I lost you!" Callum choked as tears spilled from his eyes "You were taken from us! The police said you were kidnapped...and never found! Everyone thought you to be dead!"

"I was..." Mona whispered as she hugged Callum close "I was taken and lost..."

Callum loosened his grip and looked at Mona.

"What is this?" he asked "What features adorn your face?" he ran his hand along her scaley arm as if he was trying to see if it was a costume or make-up.

"It's not a costume." Mona said as she touched her own face "it's real..."

She then pulled a kuni knife from her belt and ran it across her lower palm where blood slowly leaked out wincing as she felt the blade cut her skin.

Callum stared at the blood then looked at Mona.

"You're...you're..." he said "My...my eyes didn't lie."

Mona shook her head.

"I'm a mutant yes." she said "This is why I couldn't come home, I'm no longer human."

* * *

Callum sucked in a breath as he sat up in the bed.

"I thought that the meth was still playing with me." He said "I hoped it was just the drug lying to me, but it wasn't."

Mona sighed sadly.

"Cal." She said "I know this is hard, and I know of all the things that happened back home, and I wish it had never happened."

"With you gone, things went to shit!" Callum snapped.

Jake instantly turned to Callum.

"She knows everything Cal." He said hoping to defuse the situation before it heated up "I told her."

"You told her about how dad ran off with some slutty floozy!" Callum demanded "That mum died of Cancer, and the whole family was torn apart?"

"I did yes!" Jake answered "She doesn't need to be reminded all these things!"

Mona could feel her throat tightening in grief as well as tears stinging her eyes, but she fought hard to hold them back.

"Did you tell her anything else?" Callum asked, his eyes narrowing and Jake glowered back "I did yes." He growled.

Mona then felt disappointment creep over her as she remembered what Jake had told her about Callum going off the rails.

"Yes." She said agreeing with Jake "Jake told me that you've been getting into trouble back home."

Callum looked up at his sister and glowered more.

"And you should care why?" he asked.

"You're my brother!" Mona said "And I care about you!"

"Well, you haven't been there!" Callum retorted.

"It wasn't my fault!" Mona shot back "I wanted to come home! I've told Jake this already!"

"Couldn't you have written home or something?!" Callum snapped "A dear John Letter would have made it easier to bear that you weren't coming home!"

"Callum!" Jake cut in quickly "Look...Mona's explained her reasons to me..." he then explained everything that had transpired in the last few hours yet he left out the parts with the other mutants in the world, the Foot and the Shredder.

* * *

Outside, the turtles were listening to everything.

Donatello had left the room to let Jake and Mona explain everything to Callum.

"I wonder how the youngest is going to take this?" asked Michelangelo softly.

Raphael shrugged, as did Leonardo.

"I doubt he'll take it any better than Jake." said Raphael.

"I know you still feel sore at Jake's words Raph." Leonardo said.

"Oh they did cut deep." Raphael said "But I feel satisfied he apologised for what he said."

"Me too." said Donatello "I wonder if Callum even remembers stabbing me?" he stroked his bandaged arm which still ached slightly.

"If he doesn't." said Leonardo "Best not bring it up, he was still under the influence of the Meth."

The others agreed and looked back into the medical room at the three siblings talking.

* * *

"So this is your new life?" Callum asked looking down, after hearing almost everything that happened to his sister, he quietened down and let it sink in, yet he was still angry about everything.

"Yeah." Mona said "Those turtles you saw, they were real, and they helped me save you from those Purple Dragons."

Callum thought hard as he remembered the gangsters who drugged him up and how the drug had affected him then he thought again of how he had awoken and saw the turtles.

"So mutants do exist?" he asked.

Mona nodded.

"And you're one of them now?" Callum questioned as he started to sit up and he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Cal..." Jake tried to stop him "Don't push yourself."

"I've rested enough." Callum insisted as he placed his feet on the floor and flexed them a few times before starting to stand up.

Mona held out her hand to Callum yet he didn't take it and tried to stand on his own,yet Jake stood close just in case.

"Please..." Callum said as he reached for his clothes that had been placed on a chair nearby after having been washed "Let me meet your new family..."

His voice was low, and almost resentful, and Mona felt her stomach sink as she heard it.

"Sure." she said quietly as she watched her brother dress "I shall."

* * *

Callum nodded as he pulled on his tee-shirt and ran his hands over his brown hair before following his sister to the entrance of the medical room.

His hands clenched as he followed her, watching how her long lizard tail trailed behind her.

"How could this happen?" he thought "Why did it happen?"

When he made it outside, he saw the turtles standing outside along with Master Splinter and he jumped slightly seeing the old rat standing there.

The turtles meanwhile stood still and silent as they waited to see Callum's reaction.

After what had happened a mere few hours ago, they were a little nervous and Donatello placed his hand on his bloody arm.

Callum glanced at the turtles and at Splinter and his eyes narrowed.

Mona chewed her lip nervously, and Jake frowned as he watched his younger brother.

Michelangelo looked ready to break the ice as he opened his mouth to say something, yet the other turtles glanced at him and he closed it again like a fish.

* * *

"So you're the mutants who have taken in my sister?" asked Callum, almost forcing out the words "Four mutant turtles and a rat?"

Michelangelo nodded his head and gulped.

"They took me in when no-one else would." Mona clarified "And there are dangerous people in New York, not just the Purple Dragons."

Callum glared and swallowed as he tried to take in everything.

"I can assure you." Splinter then spoke, making the turtles jump slightly "That we have taken every ounce of care to look after your sister."

Callum turned to Splinter and he flinched again hearing the rat speak.

"It talked..." he muttered.

Splinter frowned slightly being called an 'It' but he continued to speak.

"You are safe here." he said "My son Donatello helped you recover from that nasty attack on you by the Purple Dragons."

Callum looked at the turtles and Donatello nodded his head at his name being mentioned.

"These are my adopted brothers." Mona introduced "Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo."

The three turtles who had their names mentioned all bowed to him respectfully then Raphael stepped to Mona.

"And him?" asked Callum looking at Raphael with a frown especially at the way the red masked turtle placed his hand on Mona's arm.

"He's..." Mona began, but Raphael decided to get straight to the point.

"I'm her mate." he said "Her significant other as you would call it!"

Callum's eyes widened.

"You what!?" he cried.

"Oh boy..." Michelangelo sighed.

"Here we go again." Leonardo groaned and Donatello just closed his eyes and sighed.

Splinter gripped his staff and waited to see if Callum would try anything, yet the young man just took a few deep breaths.

Jake swallowed and placed a hand on Callum's shoulder.

"Look brother." he said "I had the same reaction, but..."

He didn't finish his sentence as Callum moved away from him and turned away, the look of sickness and disgust on his face.

"Callum." Mona spoke yet she flashed Raphael a slight glare at his blurting out the truth part "I know this is hard to take in..."

"Get away from me!" Callum snapped "I...I just...uggh!"

"Callum." Jake said "Look, she's not human any more, I know it's hard to believe, and I was just as disgusted at first, but after having time to think I realised..."

"Realised what Jake!?" Callum turned to Jake, his eyes narrowed "That Mona's a mutant and mating with animals!?"

"Hey!" Raphael exclaimed glaring at Callum.

"We're standing right here!" Michelangelo said to which Donatello elbowed him in the chest.

"Not helping!" Leonardo muttered at his two younger brothers.

* * *

Callum glared and placed his hands over his head.

"Shut up..." he muttered.

"Callum?" Mona said cautiously.

"Shut up..." Callum spoke louder before screaming "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" he then strode away from the group and over to the exit of the lair.

"Callum wait!" Jake ran after Callum.

"Get away from me!" Callum shouted as he stepped outside the exit "Just leave me alone! Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Just don't go any further!" Jake said "We're deep underground! You'll get lost!"

"We're under the city?" asked Callum as he looked up at the brick walls of the sewer tunnels.

"Yeah!" Jake said "Look, if you want to be left alone, fine! Just until you get your head cleared, but just promise me, and I'm begging you! Don't run off and do anything stupid!"

Callum glared at Jake and said nothing.

"Callum please!" Jake pleaded grabbing Callum's head and holding it firmly in his hands "Please! I almost lost you two nights ago and I can't let it happen again! What would mum say?"

Callum swallowed as he felt tears appear in his eyes.

"Exactly!" Jake said seeing Callum's answer without him even speaking "Look...just give yourself some time okay? And come back in when you're ready."

Callum nodded.

"Fine." he said "Thank you."

Jake nodded then placed his forehead against his brother's before turning to go back to the lair.

Callum watched him go, then he sank to the floor and put his head on his knees.

"Why?!" he asked as he began to sob softly "Why!? Someone! Tell me why!"

 **Oh boy! Looks like Callum's had the same reaction as Jake! But he's taken it a little harder! Wonder how things will go from here?**

 **Stay tuned for more coming your way soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note:** **Some characters seen and mentioned in this chapter belong to my dear friend and co-writer Tyroth Darkstorm and there are references to his fics 'A Sister's Plight'**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Confiding in a Friend**

"Nice going Raphael(!) You really did it(!)"

"What!?"

"You had to blurt it out!"

"Better get it out in the open now right? Shot across the bows!"

"But not like that Raph! I wanted to break it gently!"

"Oh yeah? How?"

* * *

Mona glared at Raphael as they stood in the main lair whilst the other turtles and Splinter watched them quarrel.

"Never seen those two so serious in a lovers quarrel." Michelangelo whispered to Donatello.

"Tell me about it!" Donatello replied.

"He's sensitive enough already Raph!" Mona snarled "And you had to make it worse!"

"Excuse me!?" Raphael shot back "As if you trying to explain in any other way was going to make any difference!"

"Mona! Raph!" Leonardo stepped in "Look! This isn't helping!"

Raphael and Mona glared at Leonardo, yet the blue masked turtle wasn't intimated.

"Guys, I can see where both of you are coming from, but think of the bigger picture okay? Both Callum and Jake are taking this hard! Especially Callum! We need to be mature about this!"

"Well said my son." Splinter said nodding at Leonardo.

Mona sighed as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"You're right Leo." she said "I...I just need a minute." She glared at Raphael again and stormed off.

* * *

Raphael looked guilty and was ready to go after his mate but Leonardo stopped him.

"Let her have some time alone bro." he said.

Raphael sighed and walked to the kitchen whilst Mona went to her and Raphael's room.

Michelangelo and Donatello looked at each other.

"Well this is going well isn't it?" Donatello said sarcastically.

Michelangelo nodded.

"Poor choice Raphael." he said looking towards the exit where Callum had gone.

Donatello shrugged.

"Not a surprise really." he said before going into the kitchen to talk to Raphael, meanwhile Splinter and Leonardo went to the girl's playroom to check on the children.

* * *

At the same time, Jake had returned to the lair after leaving Callum to have some time alone, he was hesitant to leave him but he hoped Callum would honour his wishes to stay where he was, especially since he didn't know his way back to the surface.

As he entered, he saw his sister walking to her and Raphael's room, and Raphael had gone to the kitchen.

He wanted to follow his sister until he saw Michelangelo walking over to him.

"Hey!" he said.

"Oh hi...er..." Jake hesitated as he tried to remember which turtle he was addressing.

"Michelangelo." Michelangelo reminded him "But you can call me Mikey, or Mike."

"Oh right." Jake said "Sorry, still trying to get my head around remembering names."

"It's okay." Michelangelo said "Almost half the people I've met find it hard to remember which turtle is which."

"Okay." Jake replied, then looked to where Mona had gone.

"Is Mona okay? He asked.

"Just needs some time alone." Michelangelo said "She'll be alright, it's still all a bit...whoa for her."

Jake agreed.

"How do you think I feel?" he asked "Having learnt she's been alive all this time, and as a mutant."

Michelangelo nodded.

"Yeah surreal huh?" he said.

Jake nodded then chewed his lip wondering what to say next and Michelangelo noticing his silence decided to break the ice.

"Hey." he said "Do you like video games?"

Jake looked up.

"Um yeah." he answered.

"I got a few to choose from." Michelangelo offered, a smile gracing his face leading Jake to the TV area.

"Thanks." said Jake returning a smile of his own if not a little bit "That would be fun." he looked back at the exit hoping Callum would calm down soon.

* * *

Up in her and Raphael's bedroom, Mona opened her laptop and logged into Skype, there was someone she wanted to speak to, to hopefully help her feel a little calmer about the situation.

She searched through her contacts until she found who she was looking for.

"There you are!" then picking up her headset she hit the call button and waited.

Before long, the receiver picked up the call and answered.

"Hey Little sis!"

Mona felt her spirit rise a little as she saw Sephie the Gecko appear on the screen and heard her chirpy voice.

"Heya Gecko Gal," she said softly.

"Nice to hear from you Mona!" Sephie said happily "Well, not that it's always a pleasure! How you keeping?"

Mona chewed her lip as she wondered what to say, there was no denying that Sephie could see how Mona was feeling as she was watching her on her own screen back in Mutopia.

"You feeling okay Mona?" Sephie asked raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Mona was about to answer but she soon heard the voice of a child on the other side and Sephie looked behind her.  
"Mummy! Mummy!"

"Loki?"

Mona soon saw a small half dragon half Gecko boy fly in and jump on Sephie from behind.

"Loki, mummy's busy at the moment."

"But mummy..."

"Loki, why aren't you with your sister and daddy?"

"Sorry love!" Mona soon heard a deep voice from behind and she saw a large red dragon mutant appear with a small female Gecko/Dragon on his shoulders "Come here you little imp!"

Mona laughed a little as she saw the dragon lift Loki off his mum's shoulders with a large clawed hand.

"Leave mummy alone, okay? She'll join us later! Sorry love, I was chasing him and he got away from me quicker than I thought."

"It's okay Tyroth." Sephie smiled, then the Dragon saw the computer and Mona through the camera and waved.

"Oh hey Mona!" he said.

"Hi Tyroth!" Mona waved back and the children also saw Mona and waved to their aunt.

"When you coming back Aunt Mona?" asked the female child.

"Soon Freya!" Mona said "Very soon I hope!"

"Yay!" Loki cheered.

"Alright you two, lets go!" Tyroth said as he held Loki on his shoulder "Let's leave the ladies to it! See you soon Mona!"

Tyroth then kissed Sephie's cheek then left the room.

* * *

"Those kids are growing up so fast!" Mona commented as soon as the dragon had left.

"My little treasures." Sephie smiled "They're a handful but I couldn't be more grateful for all the support me and Tyroth have had!"

"I can say the same for me!" Mona agreed.

"So anyway, what's up Mona?" asked Sephie getting back to the conversation before the kids and Tyroth had burst in.

Mona chewed her lip.

"Sephie." she said "You're...you're not going to believe this but...but..."

Sephie waited to hear the lizard lady's answer.

"What Mona?" she asked "What's happened? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." Mona answered "I don't know if it's good or bad but..." She took and breath.

"What is it?" Sephie asked again, showing a slightly bit of impatience.

"My brothers have come to New York!" Mona almost shouted as she forced the words out.

Sephie's eyes widened.

"What!?" she said "Is this an early April Fool's joke?"

"No Sephie." Mona choked "I'm being serious! Jake and Callum are here! I...I found them!"

"Holy shit..." Sephie breathed "No fucking way!"

"Yes way!" Mona replied "I couldn't believe it myself..."

She then explained to Sephie everything that had transpired in the last couple of days including how she found Callum in the hands of the Purple Dragons then managed to bring Jake to the lair.

* * *

Sephie sat in silence listening to everything, and she glared in anger when she heard about how Callum had been drugged up with Meth.

"I wish I could send Sharky down here!" she said "He would chew those bastards to bits!"

Both lizards knew about the mutant shark's passion for getting drugs off the street having been a victim of drugs himself as a human.

"I know." Mona said then sighed as she tugged at her hair and pink headband "I just can't believe it, never in a million years would I find out that my brothers came to New York for closure, and we end up running into each other!"

"I don't know what to say Mona!" Sephie said "It's...well Whoa! It's like someone wanted you to share the same luck as Tyroth when he met his sister again and then his family!"

"They had a funny way of doing it!" Mona replied then she explained both her brother's reactions including Jake punching her.

"Oh my god!" Sephie gasped "Are you okay?"

Mona nodded.

"He didn't mean it, and he's really sorry for what he did." she said "He's going to give me a chance and get to know my new family, he's warmed to Pandora and Kemeko though!"

"That's good." Sephie replied yet she still felt angry that Mona's own brother had gotten violent even though Mona wasn't his intended target.

"Callum on the other hand, he's recovered from the Meth, but he's taking this harder than I thought."

"Awww Mona." Sephie said "I'm so sorry hun."

"It's not your fault Sephie." Mona replied "I've just got to plod on, and make sure they're both okay, and also pray to the Gods that the Foot don't find out about them!"

"Oh shit yes!" Sephie agreed as she went pale.

Mona swallowed hard.

"I'd never forgive myself if that happened, I already have a shadow of guilt over me, and I felt it's never lifted, if the Foot got their hands on them, and after what they did to Jennifer...oh God, it kills to think about it!"

"I know you Mona." Sephie said "You'll keep them safe, and if Heaven forbid anything does happen, Me and Tyroth will be right over to help! In fact I'll get Tyroth to make sure Rattletrap doesn't do anything stupid with the Ninjet."

"Thanks so much Sephie!" Mona smiled "I'm so grateful!"

"What friends and sisters are for!" Sephie grinned, she then went serious again.

"If you've found your brothers, what about the rest of the family?" she asked "Do you think they'll tell them? Or keep it a secret like Jennifer did?"

* * *

Mona swallowed hard and remembering what Jake and Callum had said about their parents, she felt tears prickling her eyes again which Sephie saw clearly even on the Skype camera.

"Mona?" Sephie asked.

Mona then felt the tears flow down her cheeks and she told Sephie of her parents getting divorced, then her father re-marrying, but Mona then found it difficult to speak.

"Mum...she died..." she choked "Succumbed to breast cancer, six years after I vanished."

Sephie felt tears in her own eyes as she listened.

"Oh my god Mona!" she cried "I...I'm so sorry."

Mona placed a hand to her mouth as she tried to hold in her sobs but she failed as she let the tears flow.

"When they told me," she sobbed "I felt my heart get ripped out! She died never knowing what happened to me!"

Sephie closed her eyes.

"Oh Mona." she said, tears filling her own eyes "I wish I was there."

"It's okay." Mona said as she wiped her eyes "I know you can't be here all the time, just hearing your voice is comforting enough."

Sephie managed a weak smile at her friend.

"I'm always here for you Mona." she said sincerely "You know that? Right?"

"I do..." Mona sobbed "Thank you Sephie...and Sephie?"

"Yes?" the Gecko asked.

"You can tell Tyroth." said Mona "But please, just keep it between you two for now, okay?"

"Sure thing Mona!" Sephie said "You have my word!"

 **So it seems Jake and Michelangelo are about to spend some time getting to know each other, and Mona had confided in Sephie about what's transpired.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Extra Guests**

Meanwhile, Jake and Michelangelo sat in the TV area playing a game on the X-Box, they had been playing for a while and were soon chatting and playing like they had known each other for a while.

"This is fun!" Jake said as he held his controller tightly.

"Sure is!" Michelangelo said as he tapped a few buttons with his thumbs "You're a good player Jake!"

"Thanks, Video games are a good wind down." Jake commented, "Well, sometimes."

What did you play at home?" asked Michelangelo.

"Almost everything." Jake answered "We used to play the Wii together, the three of us, at weekends, during school holidays, and after we finished our homework." he added thinking of when Mona was with them years ago "We used to go mad and crazy when playing and **_Mario Party_**."

Michelangelo laughed.

"We often have tournaments when Sensei's not making us work our shells off in training." he said "We play those Wii games a lot, and Raph's normally the one whose a bad loser."

"Is he?" Jake asked.

"Yep! Major bad loser!"

Jake chuckled.

"Callum could be a bad loser sometimes when we played games, he was always excited when he won, but never liked it when he lost."

* * *

As he spoke, Jake felt bitter.

It was true, Callum was never a good loser, but in the years that had gone by since Mona vanished, the boys never played video games the same way again.

Jake would try to keep himself and Callum occupied, but without their sister around, it was just so hard and they avoided playing the games they normally did with her, especially the Wii games.

Her old scores from the games she played still hung there and they never deleted them, her profile pictures were still there, even screen shots they took of races and battles they had on them, it was almost like everything on the games, not just anything physical in the house was frozen in time.

Jake glanced for a second towards the entrance of the lair, wondering if Callum would come back then he would try again to introduce him to the turtles and Mona.

"He's taking this harder than I thought." he said to himself "I just hope he'll understand and get used to the idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, Raphael had been in the kitchen talking with Donatello and they left the area to see Jake and Michelangelo talking.

"Wow, they're getting close aren't they?" asked Raphael as he watched.

"Yeah." Donatello agreed "Mikey's seemed to have gotten Jake to open up a little," He stopped then looked towards the exit of the lair.

"I wonder if he can do the same to Callum? Once he's calmed down a bit?"

Let's hope so." Raphael sighed, he was still feeling guilty about blurting everything out to Callum earlier and he wondered how Mona was feeling.

"I'm sure she'll be okay Raph." Donatello said, seeing the look on his older brother's face "She just needs some time."

Raphael nodded.

"This is a big thing for her." he said "And for her brothers, well Jake seems to have gotten his head around the situation, but Callum..." he sighed again "I shouldn't have said anything, me and my big trap."

"Well you were sort of right in a way, Callum's reaction wouldn't have been any different whether he heard it gently or straight out."

Raphael looked at Donatello feeling slightly comforted that his brainy brother agreed with him in a way.

"Do you think I should go and talk to Mona?" asked Raphael.

"Maybe not yet." Donatello advised "Give her time then when she comes out the bedroom, you can chat then?"

"That is if she comes out." Raphael sighed.

"She will." Donatello said, "I just hope the same can be said for Callum." he looked towards the exit of the lair and he could see the youngest brother sitting on the ground staring out into the sewer tunnels.

Raphael raised an eyebrow ridge as he looked at Callum, he was wary of Mona's youngest brother, and not just because of the meltdown he had earlier or what Mona had told him earlier about him going off the rails, but after studying his demeanour, there was something not right about him, and he wasn't sure if he would be like Jake and accept Mona and them.

Shaking his head, he decided to go to the gym area and let off some steam, and Donatello decided to head to his lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelangelo continued to play the video game with Jake.

"You know, you're welcome to stay with us if you wish?" Michelangelo suggested out of the blue.

"You sure about that?" asked Jake in a surprised voice, arching an eyebrow.

"Why not?" asked Michelangelo "I don't know how long you're staying in New York, but it would be great to know you both more! And get to bond with your long lost sister again!"

"Well..." Jake began, hesitating slightly.

"We got the room to spare!" Michelangelo said "Look around, the lair's huge! We can get a room set up for you both."

"Well we got another four days here." Jake said "Then Callum and I return to Wisconsin."

"Four days is more than enough to show you everything." Michelangelo said, starting to feel excited that he as starting to make a friend in his new brother-in-law.

"Thanks!" Jake said "Though Cal and I will need to get our stuff from the motel and I hope we're not intruding?"

"Of course not!" Michelangelo said "I think we'll have a lot of fun together!"

"Then sure!" Jake smiled.

"Will you allow us to accompany you topside to get your stuff?" Michelangelo asked "Well at least make sure you get there safe and back? There are dangerous people out there as your sister said."

"That would be great thanks Mike." Jake said "I still need to talk to Callum though."

Michelangelo looked awkward.

"Oh yeah." he said looking towards the exit of the lair "He didn't take it too well did he?"

"No shit." Jake said with a sigh "Worse than me, but I hope he can get his head around it."

* * *

As they spoke, Callum began to enter the lair again.

Jake paused the game and stood up as he saw him walk in.

"I'll let you speak to your brother Jake." Michelangelo said "I'll go and chat to my brothers and Sensei!"

Jake nodded at the orange masked turtle then slowly went over to Callum.

"Cal?" he asked causing his younger brother to look at him.

"Callum?" Jake asked again "Are you okay?"

"What do you think Jake?" Callum asked with a snarl in his voice "I'm underground in a sewer, still feeling ill after being drugged up by Meth! And I find out our sister is a mutant and living with mutant turtles!"

Jake sighed.

"Still reeling from that huh?" he asked.

Callum glared but said nothing.

"Listen." said Jake "I know you're gonna hate this, but Mikey has said we can stay here for the rest of our trip."

"WHAT!?" Callum said shocked.

"Listen brother." Jake said quickly "Maybe a few days here might help, also...there are dangers in New York, worse than the Purple Dragons."

"Have you gone mad?!" Callum asked "You trust these guys?"

"I do yes." Jake said "When you were resting I got a chance to know them, they're not a bad bunch, I admit it, I didn't trust them at first, but they've really looked after Mona since she became a mutant."

"Especially the red masked one?" Callum glowered.

Jake swallowed hard.

"I found that hard to stomach too." he said "I'll admit that, but I had a chance to think, and they're not that different you know, Mona was human but mutated into a lizard, yet still with human features and qualities, and Raphael's pretty much the same, just mutated from turtle to a humanoid one!"

Callum looked to the floor.

"I know it's hard Cal." he said "And this is hard for you especially, but look, if we spend some time with them, we'll both learn something, after all, we came to this city to get closure, maybe even some answers, and in a way, I think we've found them."

Callum looked up again and looked at Michelangelo who was talking to Raphael

"I suppose." he said in a small voice.

"Great!" said Jake "If we go topside and check out of the motel and get our stuff, we'll stay down here, the lair's big enough for all of us, so we should be just fine."

Callum nodded slowly, he wasn't happy staying underground as he was still trying to understand the whole situation of his sister having never been dead, and was living with mutants.

When he was outside the exit of the lair, he had been asking himself if he was still under the influence of the meth and even bit his tongue and pinched and scratched his skin to wake himself up but nothing changed.

"It'll be alright Callum." Jake said "Give it a few days."

Callum still said nothing.

"You hungry?" Jake asked, trying to get his brother to speak "You have rested a long time, almost two days to be exact, bet you're starving!"

Callum looked up.

"I am a little hungry yes." he said as he felt his stomach growl.

"Well, Mona says we can help ourselves to food whilst we're here." said Jake "Come on, I'll make us something."

Callum agreed then followed Jake to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelangelo told Raphael of his suggestion to Raphael to which the red masked turtle was a little shocked.

"You've gave them an invitation to stay?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Michelangelo said "Why not? Jake and I seemed to be getting along like a house on fire, and I'm sure after a few days before they go back to Wisconsin, Callum might open up a bit!"

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked Raphael "Have you spoken to Leo or Don? Or better yet Master Splinter or Mona?"

"No, he hasn't."

Both turtles jumped and looked over to see Mona walking over, having finished her Skype call with Sephie.

"Oh hey sis!" Michelangelo said going slightly pink.

"Hey babe." Raphael said quietly, wondering if Mona was still mad at him over what happened earlier.

"I heard you both talking." Mona said.

"Sweetheart..." Raphael started.

"I think it's a good idea." she said with a small smile "It'll be nice for them both to see how we live, and I suppose, repair our bond as brothers and sister and the kids will get a chance to know their uncles too!"

Michelangelo grinned triumphantly.

"Great thinking little brother!" Mona said "Let's talk to the others!"

"Sweet!" Michelangelo said going to find Donatello.

Mona meanwhile looked at Raphael who opened his mouth to speak but Mona placed her fingers on his mouth.

"I'm sorry I went off on one hun." she said "Callum would find out eventually, like you said and I suppose his reaction wouldn't be any different had I spoken to him."

Raphael's eyes widened in surprise, yet he felt relieved that Mona wasn't angry at him anymore.

"I'm sorry too babe." he said wrapping an arm around her "When you talk to Callum, I'll leave it up to you."

Mona smiled softly.

"Thanks hun." she said as they walked off to find the others together.

 **So Michelangelo and Jake have bonded a little and the youngest turtle has invited the brothers to stay with them for the rest of their trip!**

 **Jake's happy about it, though Callum, not so much.**

 **Stay tuned to see what happens when the Mutants have extra guests in their lair!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Hidden Secrets**

"So you think Callum might open up a little if he stays here?"

"That's what I'm hoping!"

The turtles, Mona and Splinter had gathered in the TV area to talk and listened to Michelangelo's idea.

"I believe it is a good idea." Splinter smiled "Well done Michelangelo."

Michelangelo grinned.

"For once you have a good idea Mikey!" Raphael smirked to which Michelangelo playfully frowned and Donatello rubbed the top of his little brother's head.

"The girls are excited." Leonardo said "Especially Pandora."

"Not surprised." Mona said thinking of her daughter getting excited over the fact she had another Uncle, although she was still worried about Callum since he still hadn't formally met her.

"So whose going to accompany the boys to the motel?"

"I will." Mona said without hesitation.

"As will I." said Leonardo "We'll both be able to ward off any trouble should any arise."

"They were in New York for a few days before the Purple Dragon's attacked." said Mona "But I'm not taking any chances."

* * *

"Thanks sis."

The mutants turned and saw Jake standing nearby.

"Hey Jake." Mona smiled "Are you and Callum ready to go?"

"Sure." said Jake "Callum's by the exit already."

"Take good care of them my children." Splinter said as he looked at Mona and Leonardo who checked they had their weapons.

"No problem." Mona said.

"Yes Master." Leonardo said bowing to his sensei.

Raphael then hugged his mate and kissed the top of her head.

"Stay safe." he said.

"Don't worry Raph." Leonardo said "I'll look after Mona, not that she can't handle herself."

"Oh man!" Michelangelo said "This is gonna be great! We're gonna have such a blast! And the kids will get to know their new human uncles!"

"Simmer down Mikey." Donatello chuckled placing his hand on Michelangelo's shoulder.

* * *

Splinter smiled at the excitement that his children would have extra guests in the lair, he too was please that he was going to have two other people staying in the lair, and two more humans at that.

He was glad that Jake had accepted that Mona was now a mutant and living with mutants, yet he was worried about Callum and he wondered if the youngest brother would open up after staying with them for a bit.

"I can sense a lot of darkness within Callum." he thought as he looked to the exit "More darkness than what I saw within Leonardo those years back, I do not doubt that he is hurt, after what I have been told, he did suffer the most after his sister was taken from him, and seeing now Monalisa is a mutant lizard, he never would have imagined this to happen to her after the whole time thinking her to be dead."

He rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful.

"We may need to give him some space for a while and be patient." he mused "But I will keep an eye on him."

* * *

"So where is the motel from here?" asked Mona to which Jake took out a map of New York and pointed to the spot on the map.

Leonardo looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Hey!" he said "That's actually not too far away from one of the manholes nearest the lair!" he said.

"Really?" Jake said as he looked at the map.

"No way!" Mona exclaimed.

Leonardo nodded then pointed out the route.

"If we take the west tunnels and follow it down this way then turn left here, then right here, we should be at the manhole that's just just round the back of the hotel!"

"Nice!" Jake said pleased.

"Okay." said Leonardo "If you're ready Mona?"

"I am yes." said Mona patting her belt showing she was armed with her bladed tessen as well as other ninja weapons and her shell-cell.

"Any sign of trouble." said Raphael "Give us a buzz!"

"You know us Raph!" said Leonardo winking then lead Jake and Mona to the exit of the lair.

* * *

At the exit, Callum was squatting against the wall, smoking on a cigarette. Despite the fact he had been stripped of his clothes when Donatello had tended to him after the incident with the meth, he was glad that his coat had been untouched and his cigarettes and lighter were still in the hidden pockets.

As he inhaled the smoke and blew it out through his nose, he felt more relaxed, but he still felt angry that his sister had been alive all the time.

He couldn't understand the whole situation, or how it was possible, so many thoughts were running through his head he couldn't comprehend them but smoking made him feel calm again, if not still angry.

Sucking on his cigarette to get the last bit he saw Leonardo, Mona and Jake arriving at the exit so he quickly flicked the cigarette away and sprayed his mouth with some mint spray.

"Hey Callum." Jake said coming around the corner and seeing him "You ready to go?"

"Sure." said Callum "How we going to get to the motel from here?"

"It's not that far believe it or not." said Mona and she explained what Leonardo had said.

"Oh right, that's good then." Callum replied, his voice still dead from emotion then started to walk on with Jake.

Mona sighed sadly, Callum was still upset and angry and she could feel the same emotions radiating off of him.

Leonardo placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile.

"It'll be okay." he mouthed to which Mona smiled back at him.

* * *

The journey was short, as Leonardo predicted, and they soon made it to the manhole near to the motel.

"Okay." Leonardo said "I'll go up there and check the coast is clear then the rest of you follow."

"Got it Fearless." Mona said "It's 4.30 in the morning and knowing our enemies, they'll be patrolling at this time of night, so we better keep our eyes peeled."

Leonardo nodded.

"Exactly." he said "Stay down here and I'll call up!"

He then leapt up the rugs and climbed quickly to the top where he pushed the lid off.

Sticking his head out the blue masked turtle looked around and sniffed the air as well as listened for noise.

He ducked back in slightly cursing in shock as he heard a door open behind him and he peeked out to see what it was.

It turned out to be a hotel employee taking some rubbish to throw in the bins. Luckily he wasn't near the manhole and didn't see Leonardo peeking out.

"Night staff." Leonardo thought "We'll need to be quick."

As soon as the employee had gone, Leonardo leapt out and called back down.

"Coast is Clear!"

"Roger that!" Mona called up and quickly made it to the top where Leonardo helped her out, and Jake followed shortly after.

"Never imagined I'd be climbing out of a sewer." he said as he looked back to see if Callum was following.

His younger brother soon made it to the top and climbed out.

Mona offered her hand to help, but Callum ignored her and pulled himself out making her feel sad.

"Okay." Leonardo said "Mona and I will hide here in the shadows whilst you get your stuff."

"Thanks Leo." said Jake "We'll be as quick as we can, come on Cal." he then lead Callum to the street area to the front of the motel and Mona and Leonardo quickly jumped onto a fire escape above to hide just in case anyone else come out of the back doors.

"I saw how Callum's reacting to you." Leonardo said to Mona as they sat on the fire escape.

Mona nodded.

"He's still fragile." she said "I can't say his attitude towards me or the rest of you right now doesn't hurt me, because it does, I didn't ask for this."

"No-one did." Leonardo said "None of this is your fault, but I'm sure after a couple of days he'll come round." To which he added mentally "I hope."

"I hope so." Mona sighed "I want to rebuild so many bridges with the both of them, after all that's happened in eleven years."

* * *

Meanwhile, the brothers made it up to their hotel room.

Jake had told the manager who was on night duty that they had to leave due to an emergency back home and that he would pay the bill once he and Callum got everything packed in their room.

Callum kept his back turned to Jake as he placed his clothes in his suitcase, which also held a secret stash of cigarettes, and some small bottles of vodka.

During the trip he had gone out when Jake wasn't with him and had bought stashes of cigarettes and vodka without his knowledge, as he knew Jake hated it when he drank or smoked in secret.

"As long as I keep all this hidden in my suitcase." he thought "And as the lair in the sewer is big enough I may get my own place to sleep and I can have a few drinks and smokes without them knowing."

He zipped up his suitcase, then turned to Jake who was still packing the last items of clothes into his case.

"Just gonna take a slash." Callum said walking into the bathroom "As well as check he haven't left anything behind."

"Okay." Jake said without turning around and Callum shut the bathroom door and locked it.

* * *

Seeing his brother leave, Jake then looked down at his suitcase before lifting a few clothes.

He then revealed what he had been hiding in his suitcase should he ever need it, and he practically had kicked himself he hadn't remembered to take it in a panic when Callum went missing.

It was a Handgun along with a holster and a few boxes of bullets, which he had purchased when he and Callum had moved to Milwaukee.

He had purchased the gun after he found out that Callum had been buying drugs off of dealers in the city and he was terrified that the dealers would come to their apartment demanding money should Callum not be able to pay any debts to them.

He didn't tell his sister, but he had caught Callum meeting dealers who were giving him heroin and crack cocaine which had shocked him to the core.

He had managed to pull Callum aside after he had purchased the drugs and demand what he was doing to which Callum refused to speak to him about it and had threatened that if Jake told anyone or even the police what had happened that he would tell them he (Jake) was involved to.

It was then Jake felt trapped and he had decided to take matters into his own hands should he be threatened and he purchased the gun.

Due to the fact he had a clean record, he had been able to get the gun without problems and made sure he had kept it hidden from Callum.

He also kept a good watch on Callum making sure he didn't sneak out to get more drugs, which annoyed Callum and it had paid off since Callum finally gave up meeting the dealers due to Jake watching him like a hawk and Jake was glad to not have to use the gun.

Yet he still wanted to be prepared, so Jake went to the local gun clubs to practice his shooting skills when Callum was sleeping.

* * *

Hearing the bathroom door unlock, Jake quickly covered the gun and zipped up his bag.

"All done in there?" he asked.

Callum nodded confirming that the whole room was stripped of everything that belonged to them and the two boys headed out of the room to look for Mona and Leonardo, both unaware of the secrets they were carrying within their luggage.

 **Oh boy! More secrets are unfolding! Callum's hiding cigarettes and Vodka, and Jake's been hiding a gun!**

 **I wonder if the mutants will find out? Well we'll have to wait and see!**

 **Note: When Splinter is musing over Callum's he's thinking of Leonardo's inner darkness from the fic ' _A Warrior's Journey_ ' one of my earlier TMNT fanfics. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **Talk to me**

Before long, Leonardo, Monalisa and the Freeman brothers returned from the motel.

Splinter and Donatello had been keeping Pandora and Kemeko occupied whilst Michelangelo and Raphael had set about getting a couple of rooms ready for Jake and Callum.

They made up the rooms that were often used by Tyroth, Sephie and Kate when they came to stay from Mutopia.

Meanwhile Splinter was showing Pandora a picture book of Japanese Folklore whilst Donatello was reading a Dr Seuss book to Kemeko.

"Do you like Green Eggs and Ham?" Kemeko read stumbling a little as she read the words.

"I do not like them, Sam I Am" Donatello read.

Kemeko giggled.

"Sam I Am!" she laughed.

"I do not like Green Eggs and Ham." Donatello read then nuzzled Kemeko's head.

Kemeko then read the next part "Would you like them here or there?"

"I would not like them Here, or There." Donatello read "I would not like them, anywhere, I do not like Green Eggs and Ham, I do not like them, Sam I Am!"

"And that my Little Geisha is Mount Fuji." Splinter said as he pointed at a large picture of the famous mountain of Japan "The largest Mountain there is there, once you see it, you know you're in Japan."

"Wow." said Pandora "It's big!"

"That it is!" Splinter said "Bigger than any hill! As I said before, the largest mountain in Japan! And look, there's a picture of the capital city of Tokyo with it in the background!"

* * *

As Splinter was pointing another picture to Pandora, he looked up and saw Leonardo return with Mona and her brothers.

"Ah, my children, Masters Jake and Callum Freeman!" he said pleased "You have returned!"

"Hi Sensei!" Mona said "That we have! And luckily no incidents to report."

"Mummy! Uncle Jake! Uncle Leo!" Pandora clambered down from the sofa and ran to her mother, at the same time Kemeko cried out for her daddy and followed Pandora.

"Heya Little Geisha!" Mona smiled hugging her daughter and Leonardo scooped Kemeko into his arms.

"Ah Lotus Blossom!" he said "You been a good girl whilst daddy's been away?"

"Yes daddy!" Kemeko grinned.

Mona and Jake smiled at the reaction of the kids, yet Callum was appalled as he looked at the children and he stood a distance away analysing them.

"A mutant child?" he thought "My sister...has a child?" He then looked at Leonardo and the way he was holding Kemeko "And the turtle has a human daughter? How..."

He looked across to Jake and glared within.

* * *

When Mona released Pandora, the little mutant looked at Jake and walked over.

"Hi Uncle Jake!" she grinned.

"Hey kiddo!" Jake smiled kneeling down to her "How you doing?"

"Fine thanks!" Pandora smiled "Granddad Splinter's been showing me pictures of Japan."

"Nice!" Jake said.

Mona smiled at Splinter.

"Thanks for keeping her busy." she said "I suppose she's going to want to do her ninja training again soon."

Splinter nodded.

"I'm going to need a bit of rest before doing that first though," he said leaning on his stick "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Understandable." Mona said "But yeah, my brothers have checked out of the motel and we've got their luggage to take to their allocated rooms."

"All ready and done sis!" Michelangelo called over as he and Raphael were leaving the spare rooms which were on the ground floor area.

"Sweet!" Jake said "Thanks guys." he tuned to Callum who still stood a distance away from everyone.

"You coming Cal?" he asked to which the youngest brother looked up.

"Yeah, sure," he said picking up his suitcase and starting to follow Jake to the spare rooms.

"Can I help?" asked Pandora.

"Course you can!" Jake smiled and they made it to their rooms, whilst Callum disappeared into his allocated room, Jake and Pandora went into Jake's room.

"I'll let you get settled." Mona smiled "Then when you're all done, we'll have dinner later to celebrate!" she then turned to her daughter "Be a good girl Pandora, okay?"

"Okay mummy!" Pandora said.

"We'll be fine sis!" Jake smiled, he then took in his allocated room which consisted of a single bed with a table next to it on which a lamp stood, dressing table, a small wardrobe and chest of drawers.

"Nice digs." Jake said as he placed his suitcase and rucksack on the bed and opened it.

"What can I do to help?" asked Pandora as she stood next to Jake.

"You can help me put the clothes away." Jake said as he unzipped the suitcase an started to look through his clothes and other possessions, he then bit his lip as he thought about the gun hidden there and wondered where would be a safe place to keep it hidden, especially since the curious little mutant was peering at the suitcase.

"If Mona finds out." he thought worried "She'll be so mad, especially since she doesn't know half of what I've told her about Callum's drug abuse, it'll break her heart, and she already feels strain in knowing mum's dead."

* * *

Meanwhile in Callum's room, Mona stood in her youngest brother's allocated room watching as her little brother opened his suitcase and rucksack to organise his stuff.

She had explained to him everything she had told Jake earlier, about her attack and mutation, meeting the turtles, and about Pandora, as well as the origins of Kemeko and why she called Leonardo her father.

Then she explained about their enemies, including the Foot, Dr Arden and the Venomous Five.

"They're more dangerous than any other criminal in the city." Mona explained as Callum sorted through his things "If they ever found out about you...I'd never able to live with the consequences."

Yet Callum kept looking in his suitcase, still keeping his back to her, he had emptied the suitcase of his clothes and he zipped it up making sure Mona didn't see his undesired stash.

"Callum?" she said, yet Callum kept his back turned to his sister.

"Callum?" Mona repeated "Please? Why won't you speak to me?"

Callum turned to Mona and the lizard lady felt so uncomfortable, even scared at how he looked.

There was so much darkness within him, his eyes were empty and blank, almost soulless and demonic, and his face was so pale along with slight bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"What?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

"Do you understand everything I've just told you?" Mona asked.

"Yes." Callum said in the same voice.

"You've decided to live with mutants, mate with mutants, and you have a mutant child."

Mona nodded.

"I had no choice Cal." she said "Would you have seen beyond my mutant looks? Things would never be the same again."

Callum glared more at Mona.

"And when it comes to your niece, you'll love Pandora." she said "She's a sweet little girl, Jake's already started forming a bond with her and she really wants to meet you."

Callum glowered.

"I can't believe you mated with a turtle." he said.

"A mutant one." Mona corrected "Here we go again." she sighed under her breath "Look, Raph and I aren't that much different, we're the same type of mutant!"

"It disgusts me!" Callum snarled "Disgusts me to the core!"

"But Callum." Mona pleaded "I didn't ask for this, what happened, happened, if I could go back in time I would, but I can't, things are just different now, fate changed things, and I'm sorry things got bad at home."

"You have no idea!" Callum growled.

"Jake told me everything Callum." Mona answered and she started to get a angry and frustrated at Callum's attitude, not just towards her and her family but also at what Jake had told her of his actions back home.

"And speaking of everything, Jake told me how you've been behaving since I've been gone! Why are you doing it to yourself?" she demanded "Smoking? Drinking? Taking drugs!?"

Callum glowered harder.

"Jake told you?" he asked in anger yet Mona kept talking.

"You dropped out of college?" Mona said, her voice getting higher the more angry she got "You got into fights and into trouble with the cops? You lost your first job due to a violent outburst and you're treading a fine line at your current one and Jake's had to keep you on track just so you can live a normal life?"

Mona took a breath and Callum clenched his fists.

"Why the hell are you shutting people out when they're trying to help you?" Mona demanded "You've been taking advantage of Jake whose been trying to save your backside so you won't ruin your life! He's tried to keep the peace since I've been gone! Filling in what I would be doing as the older sibling! And Dad? You're not on speaking terms with him because he decided to re-marry after he and mum divorced?"

Callum's face began to turn mauve with rage at the mention of Caledon and his new wife.

"What is it about dad's new wife you can't stand?" Mona asked "What is your beef with her?"

"EVERYTHING!" Callum shouted making Mona jump slightly "And don't you fucking go there sis! Don't you fucking dare go there!"

Mona clenched her fists and stood her ground.

"What's wrong with Pamela?" she asked "What did she ever do to you? Apart from marrying dad? Jake said she tried to get friendly with you, she never tried anything that would upset you or Jake! And you just decided you didn't like her?"

"She's not my mum!" Callum shot back "Not my step-mum or any part of my family as far as I'm concerned!"

Mona swallowed hard, fighting back tears of frustration, talking to her little brother was like banging her head against a brick wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Mona asked again, feeling like she wanted to break down and start crying.  
"Why do you care?" Callum asked "You weren't even there! You left us!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Mona shouted "I didn't choose this! I didn't ask the Purple Dragons to attack me, rape me and leave me for dead!"

"You choose to go down at alleyway!" Callum shouted "You could have gone the long way round, but no! You took the short cut!"

"You saying that was my fault?" Mona asked in shock.

"You choose to go down the alleyway!" Callum spat.

"I'm a black belt in Karate!" Mona shot back "As well as an expert in Kung Fu since I learnt how to walk! I felt confident should anything happen and I would fight back, but the Purple Dragons fought in a group! I was outnumbered!"

Callum bared his teeth and Mona could see how yellow and damaged they looked due to the abuse he had laid upon himself with the smoking, drinking and drugs.

He looked ready to scream back at her, but he didn't, instead he stared into his sister's eyes and glowered more.

"Just get out," he growled "Leave me alone."

Mona sucked in a breath and she tried to speak calmly.

"Baby brother..."

"GO!" Callum shouted making her jump again "Just Fuck Off!"

Mona swallowed hard, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Okay..." she said trying to keep her cool "Just...know that if you need anything, just ask..."

"I already have." Callum snarled "Now go!"

Mona shook her head and left the bedroom before she could agitate Callum any further, the tears spilling from her eyes as she left.

* * *

As soon as she had gone, Callum sat on the bed and pulled out a small cola bottle that was filled with vodka.

He had been stashing alcohol in coke or water bottles mainly because glass was heavy the bottles were small and easier to stash, and also to throw Jake off the scent.

He took a glug of the drink then lay back on the bed feeling a sense of calm as the drink flowed down his throat.

He felt so angry, his mind was clouded by so much darkness, and he thought about the walk from the motel to the lair.

As he had walked back, he had tried to remember the route they took, as well as the different rugs leading to the surface, when the moment was right and when no-one was looking, he planned to escape to the surface to smoke or top up his stash and hopefully sneak back without anyone knowing if he was quick enough.

"I've done it before and I'll do it again." he said to himself "I did it at home, at me and Jake's apartment in Milwaukee, I can do it here..."

He lay back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling as well as put the bottle under the duvet panning to have another glug at it later.

 **Oh boy! Quite a lot of angst from Callum there, and he's still being deceitful.**

 **Hope you liked the cute moments with the children, I used to love that book by Dr Seuss 'Green Eggs and Ham' :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **Opening up**

The following day, or rather, night as one would call it since the mutants were nocturnal, Jake sat in the main lair with Pandora and Kemeko beside him as he watched the turtles and Mona train with Master Splinter.

Callum meanwhile watched from the sidelines as he leaned against a pillar with his arms folded.

Last night, he refused to join in with the others, mainly because he was still so angry, Jake was disappointed in his brother but rather then cause an argument by making him join the others, he decided to tell the mutants that Callum was tired and had decided to sleep.

Not that any of that had helped in anyway as the mutants had seen through everything in Callum's demeanour.

Mona was especially disappointed but she didn't want to give up on Callum.

"He has to come round." she kept telling herself from when she saw Callum in his room until it was time to go to bed "He has to."

* * *

Splinter had had the turtles and Mona go through some moves as he called them out, then he partnered them all up, him with Donatello, Raphael with Michelangelo and Mona with Leonardo.

Within that time he had managed to defeat Donatello, and Michelangelo had managed to use Raphael aggression to his advantage, much to the older hot headed turtle's chagrin.

Now only Leonardo and Mona were standing and both had an equal chance at winning.

Jake watched and held his breath as he saw how Mona moved and used her fans to distract Leonardo as well as defend herself and attack.

He had watched her before in competitions when she was human, but this was a whole new level.

Normally when she sparred with partners in her gradings and competitions, the fights were controlled, but this was more serious, he flinched every-time he watched Leonardo and Mona clash their weapons against each other.

* * *

Leonardo swung his swords at Mona but each time he did, she would either duck or dodge as well as clash her closed fans against his blades as well as open them to try and catch them.

The fight continued for a couple of minutes then Mona managed to catch Leonardo's katana in her fan and pulled it away from him, then used her other fan to wrench his other katana from his hand and made it fly into the air!

She then caught it in her hand and did a spin using her tail to trip Leonardo up before pointing his own Katana at his throat.

"Whoa!" Leonardo choked as he landed on his shell "Touché!"

Mona chuckled.

"You weren't going easy on me were you?"

"No." Leonardo said "I gave it my all!"

Mona smirked.

"That's what I like to hear!" she then stood up and dropped the katana allowing Leonardo to get up.

"Well done Monalisa." Splinter smiled.

"Great job babe!" Raphael smirked then looked at Leonardo who frowned slightly.

"Don't feel bad Leo." Mona smiled "Better luck next time!"

"Thanks." Leonardo said with a chuckle yet feeling a little disheartened that Mona had managed to bring him down.

Jake then stood up to go over to Mona and the girls went over to their fathers.

"You fight good daddy!" Kemeko said as she hugged Leonardo.

"Thanks Little Lotus," Leonardo said, feeling better.

* * *

Meanwhile Jake looked at Mona's Tessen, seeing the sharp blades as well as the black fabric that held them together as well as the gaps in them where Mona had caught Leonardo's swords.

"Your weapons are impressive." he said "Bladed Warfans, just like Kitana!"

Mona smiled and spun her fan on her finger.

"Yeah!" she said with a smile before flipping it into the air and catching it before closing it and placing them in her belt "Pretty, and look like ordinary fans to the untrained eye, but they sting when I fight with them."

"And I felt they suited her when I choose the weapon." Splinter cut in as he turned to Pandora who was chatting excitedly with Raphael.

"You ready to start your training Little Geisha?" he asked.

"Yes Grandpa!" Pandora squealed "I love being a ninja!"

Raphael patted his daughter's back to get her to go to her grandfather which she did and Splinter took her to the middle of the dojo to start training her.

* * *

The other turtles then took off to do other activities.

Michelangelo decided to go and play video games and asked the others if they wanted to join him.

Leonardo declined as he was going to spend some time with Kemeko before he lay her down for a nap, and Donatello decided to go to his Laboratory, but Raphael took up the offer.

"Prepare to be pummelled little brother!" he said.

"Oh yeah?" Michelangelo grinned "Bring it on Hot-Head!"

Mona shook her head as she watched her mate and adopted baby brother walk to the TV area.

"Have fun boys." she called after them then looked back at her daughter and sensei.

"Pandora's been so excited since I decided she was old enough to begin training to be a ninja." Mona explained as she sat on the side with Jake "She's been so keen to follow in me and Raph's footsteps."

"I can tell." said Jake as Pandora followed Splinter's moves almost perfectly "Wow, she's got talent I can tell."

Mona felt her cheeks go pink.

"Just like her mummy." Jake smiled placing a hand on his sister's arm.

"Thanks!" Mona blushed then looked at Pandora who had a huge smile on her face as she continued to move with Splinter watching her as well as telling her about how high she should kick or how much force to use.

* * *

After a few minutes of watching in silence, Jake turned to his sister.

"Sis?" he asked to which Mona turned to him.

"After all this." Jake questioned, gesturing to everything before them "Do you still feel bitter that you never got to follow your dream to be a teacher?"

"Sometimes." Mona admitted with a sigh, she hadn't really thought about her old dreams, not since she fully settled with the turtles and after the birth of Pandora.

"It broke my heart," she continued "But in a way, I am following my dream, teaching what I know in my fighting, even if I'm now a mutant."

"That's good to know." Jake said "I remember when you first announced you wanted to be a teacher when you grew up, Callum and I used to tease you."

Mona nodded.

"I remember," she said with a playful frown "You used to pretend to be immature students and call me 'Miss' all the time."

"Yeah." Jake chuckled "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Mona said "Well, I get called Lady-Sensei sometimes when I'm showing the turtles my moves."

"Well you were practically a Lady-Sensei when you were teaching the kids at your classes." Jake said "They loved learning from you."

Mona smiled bitterly as she remembered the children she used to help train as a volunteer after she gained her black belts.

"How were they?" she asked "That is if you know what happened after...you know?"

"They were upset for a while." Jake admitted "Doesn't take a genius really, some actually stopped coming to classes for a while, but then they returned, many wanted to continue learning what you learnt, in fact, they organised a demonstration day in your honour, not long after your memorial service at the High School."

"They did?" Mona said.

Jake nodded.

"It was a great day, yet so emotional, many of the children said when they were demonstrating that they wanted to be just like you, you were their inspiration sis."

Mona felt tears fill her eyes.

"Such sweet kids." she said "I still miss them."

"They miss you too." Jake said "More than anyone could say."

* * *

Mona looked down then looked at Pandora who was bowing to Splinter and the old rat patted her head.

"Well done Little Geisha." he said "You have shown to be a strong child, and you are learning fast!"

"Thank you Grandpa...I mean Master!" Pandora said with a smile then turned to Mona and Jake.

"Did you see me mummy? Uncle Jake?" she asked happily.

"We sure did!" Mona smiled "Well done sweetie!"

"Great work kiddo!" Jake smiled.

Mona kissed Pandora's cheek.

"Now precious, Mummy and Uncle Jake are gonna have some grown up talk, so why don't you go play for a while?"

"Okay mum." Pandora said hugging Mona then hugging Jake then she went off to play whilst Splinter headed to his quarters to meditate.

"Sweet kid." Jake commented then turned to Mona.

"I'm glad everything worked out in the end for you." he said then sighed "Can't be said for us."

Mona looked guilty.

"Callum just threw in the towel." Jake said as he looked up at Callum who had still been watching from where he had stood, but now was re-treating back to his room "I tried to tell him what he was doing was ruining his life, but he just didn't care anymore."

"I'm sorry." Mona said glaring slightly in Callum's direction as he skulked into his room.

"Because I was trying to look after him." Jake said "I felt I couldn't follow in doing what I wanted to do, after your disappearance, I had thoughts of joining the Police Force, so that I could help try and prevent what happened to you from happening to anyone else."

"You did?" asked Mona "But why didn't you?"  
"Like I said." Jake said "I spent a lot of my energy chasing after Callum, I was lucky to even complete college despite Callum dropping out and getting into trouble."

Mona sighed.

"You've been through so much." she said "And I'm sorry you had so much on your shoulders."

"I could have left Callum to be eaten by wolves." Jake said "But I didn't want to, I lost you Mona, then mother passed away, dad had given up, and I didn't want to loose him, I hoped I would bring him round, sometimes things got better for a bit before they all went to shit again, it was a vicious circle and we couldn't get out of it."

Mona sighed again.

"I wonder if after all this, Callum may come round, but right now," she said sadly "I can't see anything changing."

Jake shook his head as he looked in the direction of Callum's room.

"I know the saying, ' _He ain't heavy, he's my brother_ ' but I'm starting to loose faith." he said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his room, Callum opened his suitcase to look for his smokes.

He had hidden his bottle of vodka in his suitcase as he didn't know if anyone would come in. He was desperate for his smokes but he didn't want to smoke in the lair, mainly because he knew that the turtles would try and confiscate them as well as find out about his secret stash of vodka so he decided to smoke somewhere else.

"Master Freeman?"

He almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Splinter's voice.

Quickly shutting the suitcase and turning around, he saw the old rat standing at the entrance of his room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I apologise if I have frightened you." Splinter said bowing "But I have observed you since you arrived here."

Callum frowned still keeping his back against the suitcase and blindingly zipping it up to hide his offending stash.

"You have been observing me hmmm?" he asked.

The old rat nodded.

"There is so much anger within you." Splinter said "And so much has happened in your life, yet it is not just you who has suffered."

Callum said nothing as he looked at the old rat.

"Your sister has spoken of what has befallen you and your older brother." Splinter said "You have been torturing yourself, yet you also torture your older brother and your family with the choices you have made and the paths you have taken."

Callum glowered as he listened to Splinter and he felt angered that Mona had spoken to him about what he had been up to, and he wondered how much Jake had told Mona apart from what she said she knew when they spoke yesterday.

"What do you know?" Callum asked "How would you even know about what I've been through?"

"I do not." Splinter answered softly "But I do know this, you are digging yourself a black hole that you may not be able to climb out of again, and you are dragging Jake down with you, and he chooses to continue to help you, and he hasn't given up on you."

Callum said nothing but looked down.

"I know you are angry." Splinter said "But if can just take time to think, and try and rebuild the bridges for the remainder of your stay here, you may just see that light through the darkness within you."

Callum looked up.

"There is a shadow over you." Splinter said "But if you wish to lift it, now would be the time to start, your sister is alive, she may not be human, but she is alive and wishes to get that bond back again, you may not get another chance in life."

Splinter looked at Callum and started to wonder if his words were sinking in.

He soon got his answer when Callum looked up and cocked his head on one side.

"Very well." he said quietly "Thank you sir."

Splinter smiled softly.

"Well done Callum." he said "I will let you meditate further,"

Callum nodded and Splinter bowed at him then left the room.

Once the old rat was gone, Callum opened his suitcase again and pulled out a couple of cigarettes as his lighter.

He had taken in what the wise sensei said, but he still felt angry.

Stuffing his cigarettes in his pocket he started to walk out of the room and see if he could get to the exit of the lair without anyone seeing him so he could have his secret smoke.

 **First day in the lair for the Freeman Boys, and both are seeing how Mona lives her new life as a mutant.**

 **Looks like Splinter has been trying to talk sense into Callum just now, but have his words sunk in? Callum has a choice, and Splinter is correct, he might not get another chance in life.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Coming Together?**

The following night, Callum sat at the breakfast table drinking a mug of coffee. The other mutants hadn't woken up yet so he decided to have a morning smoke then went into the kitchen for some coffee, he was also hoping the coffee would get rid of the cigarette smell.

Yesterday, he had managed to sneak out of the lair into the sewer to have a secret smoke then used mints and mouthwash to get rid of the smell.

He had thought about what Splinter said, and even though he felt angry and wasn't sure how he could face his sister as a mutant, he had decided to at least try and be friendly, as well as meet Pandora and Kemeko for the first time.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Callum finished washing out his mouth with the mouthwash he carried then went back to the main lair._

 _He could see Raphael and Michelangelo playing a video game in the TV area yet he didn't see the other turtles, or Mona or Jake, not even Master Splinter._

 _Frowning, he looked around and he soon heard voices coming from one of the rooms on the other side of the lair, he soon recognised them as Jake and Mona and he could hear the two girls playing in there._

 _Following the noise, he looked into one of the downstairs rooms to see Jake and Mona with Kemeko and Pandora._

 _Jake was looking at some toys that Pandora and Kemeko had set up together._

 _As Callum stood at the entrance, Pandora looked up and saw him._

" _Uncle Callum!" she said "You've come to see us!"_

 _Jake and Mona were surprised to see Callum, and Mona was a little worried as she didn't know what he was going to do._

 _But to their surprise, Callum smiled at Pandora._

" _Hey kid." he said kneeling to her level._

" _I'm Pandora!" said Pandora holding out her small scaly hand for him to shake._

" _Pandora huh?" asked Callum shaking Pandora's little hand "That's an interesting name."_

" _Thanks!" smiled Pandora "Wanna play with us?"_

" _Sure." Callum said as he followed Pandora to the centre of the playroom and looked around at the whole collection of toys._

" _Hi brother." Jake said in a low voice._

 _Callum frowned at Jake then sat on a small stool._

 _Mona, as well as cautious, she decided to give Callum the benefit of a doubt and gave him a small smile._

" _How you feeling Callum?" she asked, she was still reeling from the way he had spoken to her, but she decided that like Jake, he was just angry and unlike his older brother, his mind had been warped from the drugs._

" _Fine." Callum replied "I just needed time to think."_

" _Space to think does help." said Mona quietly "But shall we talk about it later? You can get to know the children."_

" _Okay." said Callum feeling relieved that his brother and sister weren't going to pounce on him, at least not in front of the children so he looked at Pandora and Kemeko who began to show him their toys._

 _ **End Flashback**_

For the rest of the day after that, Callum kept quiet and spoke to the turtles and Splinter as well as apologised for his behaviour the night before in as best a tone he could manage. He wasn't fully sorry for what he had said, he was still untrustworthy of the mutants and didn't join in any conversation unless he was spoken to.

* * *

Callum sipped his coffee again, then his ears picked up the sound of footsteps outside the kitchen.

He looked to the entrance and saw Jake and Mona walk in together. Jake was carrying an album under his arm.

"Morning Callum." Mona said.

Callum nodded.

"Did you sleep okay?" asked Jake.

"Sure." Callum replied, he was glad he didn't feel as hungover from the stash of vodka he had last night so he hoped Mona and Jake wouldn't suspect anything.

He could still feel the disappointment reeling off his brother and sister for his behaviour and attitude, yet he decided to ignore it.

"I thought we could look back on our past a little." Jake said holding up the photo album.

"Sounds like a plan." said Mona with a smile as she walked to the kettle to make them some coffee.

She wondered if looking at the album and on the happy memories they had might bring Callum out of his depressed state, maybe even make him think about what he was doing to himself.

* * *

Once she had their drinks made, she sat at the table with Callum on one side and Jake on the other.

Jake then opened the album and looked through it.

"I put this album together after you're memorial service." Jake said "It was one of my ways of coping, and I filled it with all the happy memories of you."

Mona felt tears in her eyes as she started to look at the album.

On the first couple of pages was a four year old Mona sitting in a hospital bed holding Jake as a baby in her arms.

"The look on your face Mona!" Jake laughed "You look so sullen!"

Mona laughed, it was true, the look on her face was saying 'Do we have to keep it?'

"I guess I was getting used to the fact that I wasn't an only child anymore." she said.

"Yeah!" Jake agreed as he turned the pages and it showed some pictures of the two of them playing together, then there was another picture of Mona at seven years old and Jake at two years with baby Callum when he was first born.

"I think you were more excited when you found out you were gonna have a brother." Mona said "I was hoping for a sister at the time."

"I remember that!" Jake laughed "But you eventually got used to the idea that you had brothers!"

"I did yes." Mona smiled as she looked through the photos, seeing them growing up together, playing games, going on outings, birthday parties and many more.

"Oh look!" Jake said as he turned another page "Your sweet sixteen!"

Mona looked at the photo and it showed her dressed in green dress and brown boots wearing golden sash with the words ' _Sweet Sixteen_ ' on it in large white letters.

"That was a fun day!" Mona laughed "We hired out the village hall and had a disco and buffet!"

"Yeah!" Jake said "And Callum and I did some break dancing although Callum ended up knocking a table over! Luckily it had nothing on it apart from some party poppers and balloons!"

As he said that last bit, he looked up at Callum who flicked his eyes up and he gave a slight chuckle although both Mona and Jake could tell it was forced.

Jake then pointed at a photograph and his eyes lit up. This one was of the three of them together.

Mona was dressed in a Baby pink dress with some diamanté detail as well as wearing a tiara of little pink rosebuds and Jake and Callum were standing on either side of her looking dapper and smart in black tuxedos.

"You remember this Mona?" Jake asked "Your prom? You didn't have a date, so you asked me and Callum to come."

Mona beamed as she looked at the picture.

"Oh god yes!" she beamed "Well, I wasn't interested in boys at the time, more interested in my martial arts, but I didn't want to go alone especially since my friends had dates, so I asked you both to join me."

"That was a great night." Jake said "And we were the youngest there as well!"

Callum nodded.

"Sure was a good night." he said "One of the best of my life."

"Until it all went to shit!" he added under his breath.

They then came to the final picture at the back and Mona felt her stomach sink slightly since this was one of the last pictures of them together.

It was a picture of her on her Graduation Day from High School, she looked smart in her black robes and mortarboard and holding her High School Diploma, her mother was looking tearful as well as proud, her father was standing behind her holding her shoulders and Jake and Callum were grinning at the camera as they stood on either side of Mona.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

All the siblings looked up and they saw Leonardo appear along with the other turtles behind him.

"Woke up early again babe?" asked Raphael.

"What you got there?" asked Donatello seeing the album.

"My book of memories." Said Jake "I put it together to remind myself of the happy times of Mona, my way of coping when things were difficult."

"Nice!" said Michelangelo "Can we have a look?"

"Sure!" said Jake handing the album to Leonardo and the turtles gathered to look at the photos.

"Wow!" Leonardo said as he saw the first pictures "You three were so cute as kids!"

Mona blushed slightly.

"Such sweet memories." Donatello said as he looked at Jake as well as feel sorry for him and Callum that it all changed dramatically.

When the turtles were done looking at the album, Michelangelo went up to the cooker to get Breakfast started.

"We're doing an early patrol tonight." said Leonardo "Donnie was given a tip off from Casey."

"Really?" asked Mona with a frown "The Foot? Purple Dragons?"

"The Venomous Five." Leonardo said "He said that some homeless people were attacked on the West Side river area just before sundown, and there was evidence of venom and claw marks."

"Cobra's venom?" Mona asked "I bet that's what was found!"

"That spitter can't aim for shit!" Raphael agreed "Can't wait to get out there!"

"Patrol?" asked Jake "What about us?"

"Sorry Jake." Leonardo said "It's too dangerous to face those creatures, you remember what we told you about them?"

Jake nodded, as did Callum, yet the youngest glowered slightly.

"So we're supposed to stay here and let you have all the fun?" Callum asked to which Jake nudged him.

"Fun my shell!" Michelangelo said as he flipped some pancakes "It's never fun with those creatures! I've lost count on how many times I've been stung by Cobra's venom!"

"Gila Monster has a painful bite!" Donatello commented as he touched his shoulder where he had been bitten over fours years ago yet he still bore a scar.

"And we're lucky Black Mamba hasn't bitten us." Raphael said "If she did, it's sayanora in less than three minutes without anti-venom!"

"Which I got lots of!" Donatello said "We can never be too careful!"

"Breakfast's up!" Michelangelo said "I hope Master Splinter's not gonna be too long in getting the girls here!"

* * *

A couple of hours later after morning training and a brief rest, the gang were ready to head out on patrol.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this." Mona said to Jake as she checked her equipment.

"It's okay." said Jake handing Mona her shell-cell "Just stay safe alright?"

"Don't worry." said Raphael placing his arm around Mona "We always take good care of each other."

"It's what we do as a family!" said Leonardo as he placed his katanas on his back "We look out for each other!"

Callum who was sitting on a chair nearby glared slightly.

"Hey! Catch!" Donatello called to the brothers and Jake and Callum looked up to see two Shell-cells being tossed to them.

"Thanks!" said Jake catching his.

"What are these?" asked Callum as he caught his and held it up.

"Shell-Cells!" said Donatello "Pretty much work like your average phones, but they're connected to ours, which means if one of us is in danger, we can use them as distress beacons!"

"Useful!" said Jake "Thanks!"

"I do hope you don't have to use it." Splinter said "As I say to you again and again before you head on patrol, stay safe."

"We will sensei." said Leonardo "Okay everyone ready!"

"Ready Fearless!" the mutants said.

"Great!" said Leonardo "Come on."

"Me too!" a small voice was heard and the mutants turned to see Pandora running over with Kemeko behind her "Me too! I'm coming too!"

"No Pandora." Raphael folded his arms "We're going on patrol, you know you're still too young to join us."

"But I've been doing good in my training!" Pandora protested "And I managed to take down the Venomous Five before!"

"That's true!" said Michelangelo remembering that incident at Christmas.

"Shut up Mikey!" Raphael growled "Don't encourage her."

"You only started a few days ago!" Mona laughed "It's not going to happen overnight, and that time you were lucky as well as clever to use your surroundings against them, but for now you must stay here in the lair with your Uncles Jake, Callum, Granddad Splinter and Kemeko."

"You're too little to join us right now." Leonardo said "Same goes for you Lotus Blossom," he added, looking at Kemeko who smiled.

Pandora pouted.

"I hate being little!" she said folding her arms.

"Don't worry, you'll be gown up soon enough." Jake said he then turned to Mona and raised and eyebrow.

"She's faced the Venomous Five before?" he asked.

"It's a long story man." said Michelangelo.

"I'll tell Uncle Jake!" Pandora grinned.

"Then you stay here and tell him all about it eh Little Geisha?" said Raphael with a smile.

"Yeah!" Pandora grinned.

"Atta girl!" Raphael said kneeling down and giving his daughter a kiss.

"Be good okay?" Mona said kissing Pandora.

"I will!" Pandora said as she went to hug Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo.

"I'll be good too!" Kemeko said as she went over to Leonardo and the blue masked turtle held her close.

"I know you will!" he said kissing her nose "See you soon Little Lotus!"

He placed her on the floor and Kemeko went with Pandora and they stood next to Jake.

"We'll be back soon." Mona said "Hopefully, I just hope nothing will go wrong."

"Stay safe my children." Splinter said "And Good luck."

"We will!" said Leonardo bowing to the old rat and he lead everyone to the exit to go up to the surface.

 **So Callum had met the girls and is putting on a facade to keep his sister, brother, the Turtles and Splinter off his case, though I doubt he'll be able to hide it from the mutant ninjas for long! And it doesn't take a genius to know that the mutants don't trust Callum much.**

 **Note: The part with Pandora talking about how she handled the Venomous Five before comes from my Christmas fic ' _Fairytale of New York_ '.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 **Missing**

Once outside, Leonardo lead his brothers and Mona to the rooftops as soon as they got out of the manhole.

As soon as they were on the roof, Leonardo turned to Mona.

"Well, it's been interesting having your brother's in the lair." he said.

"Yeah!" Michelangelo said happily "I have to say I'm starting to enjoy Jake's company!"

"Same can't be said for Callum though." said Raphael "That boy's barely made an effort to get to know us."

"He doesn't trust us that's for sure." Donatello agreed.

Mona sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry guys." she said "Burdening you all, especially with Callum."

"Burdening us?" Raphael asked "Babe, you haven't burdened us at all! We're more than happy to have them with us, and I'm glad that Jake has opened up and gotten to know us."

"Yeah." the others agreed.

"We do hope along with you that Callum will come round." Donatello said "He has been through a lot. As has Jake, but at least Jake's made an effort and apologised for the way he spoke to us when he first met us."

"You're there with Jake Don." Mona agreed "But Callum...he's been through more...made a lot of errors."

"Doesn't excuse Callum's behaviour though." said Leonardo "I've seen such a darkness within him, and it hasn't changed despite his change of tune earlier."

"I won't make excuses for him." said Mona "Jake and I have done it too many times, and half the stuff he's done to Jake has shaken me, especially when I found out about his smoking, drinking and drugs."

"I know it's hard babe." said Raphael placing a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"They're with us a couple more days until they have to go back to Wisconsin." said Mona "I'm gonna keep trying with Callum, I refuse to give up on him."

"You got the patience of a saint Mona." said Donatello "You really have."

Mona smiled.

"He's my brother," she said "I never give up on family."

Leonardo smiled.

"Honourable to the end." he said then looked ahead at the city "Come on, we better get going to where Casey got that tip off!"

"Right behind ya Fearless!" Raphael said "Boy am I itching for a fight!"

"Likewise!" Mona smirked as she and the others followed Leonardo.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the lair, Jake was sitting in the TV area with Pandora and Kemeko as they were watching a film whilst Splinter was resting in his quarters.

Callum was pacing the floor near the centre of the lair. He was feeling really agitated and he felt the need to get outside and get some air, being underground for over 24 hours was starting to get to him.

He walked to his room and picked up his suitcase before looking for his stash.

He soon found a small bag of weed under an old jumper along with some roll ups as well as another small water bottle filled with vodka.

He thought, since he remembered where the nearest manhole was from the sewer, that he would go and get some air outside, and then return without anyone knowing where he had been.

He left his bedroom, and saw Jake still sitting on the sofa with the girls.

The TVs were on very loudly, and he hoped that the three of them would be distracted long enough for him to sneak out then sneak back.

"Just sitting in this lair trying to be friendly to those mutants who took my sister, and looking at the lizard who used to be my sister." he thought "I can't stand it, if she hadn't gone, everything wouldn't have gone to shit."

He watched his brother and the girls as he walked to the exit, they still hadn't noticed he had walked out, due to them both still watching the TVs.

Callum soon made it out of the lair and walked down the tunnel of the sewer as he looked for where he saw the manhole, all the while making sure he knew where to come back.

"Jeez." he thought as he looked at the smelly water and the rubbish and debris floating on it "How can one get used to living in a sewer, especially the smell?"

He then saw some metal rugs on the other side of the stream and he hopped across to them.

"Knew it!" he thought "Only a five minute walk from the lair!"

He climbed up the rugs until he saw the lid of the manhole and pushed it.

Peeking out, he saw that he was in a dark smelly alleyway and there was no-one around luckily.

Pushing the lid off, he climbed out of the sewer and replaced the lid. He sucked in a breath as he felt the cool summer breeze.

"Man that feels good," he thought. He looked up at the high buildings and wondered what Mona and the turtles would be doing at this time, whether they had found what they were looking for on their mission. He had the shell-cell Donatello had given him in his coat pocket.

* * *

Leaning against a graffiti covered wall Callum took out his weed and began to make up a spliff.

he thought about how the turtles spoke to Mona and how they called her their sister, apart from the red-masked one who of course was her mate.

He couldn't help but feel jealous at how Mona looked at the turtles like she used to look at him and Jake, and now she looked at him with different eyes.

Her eyes had always been the same, but now they were different the way they looked at him. He knew why, because of how he had been behaving since she was gone, but if she hadn't gone, he wouldn't be like this!

"I would never have gone down this road if it weren't for her disappearance!" he growled "Why did it have to happen?"

He placed the spliff into his mouth and lit it before taking a long drag. No sooner did he take the drag did he feel more relaxed.

He then took out the bottle and took a sip of the vodka within and the relaxed feeling got stronger, and he slid down the wall before sitting on the garbage littered ground in the dark graffiti covered alleyway.

* * *

Back in the lair, Jake had been watching the film with the girls for almost an hour and he decided to get a drink for himself and the girls.

Standing up from the sofa, he walked to the kitchen, as he did, he noticed that apart from the sounds of the TVs, it was very quiet, almost too quiet and he realised that he hadn't seen Callum for a while either.

"Callum?" Jake called looking around "Cal?"

Yet he got no anwer.

"Cal?" he called again as he looked around the lair yet didn't see him.

"Maybe he's in the kitchen?" he checked the kitchen area, but he wasn't there, he then checked the bathroom, and all the other rooms before going to Callum's allocated room.

"Cal? Callum?" he called, yet again there was no sign of his little brother.

"Uncle Jake?" Jake looked behind him and saw Pandora and Kemeko had followed him.

"What's wrong?" asked Pandora.

"Nothing kiddo." said Jake "I just can't seem to find your Uncle Callum."

Pandora and Kemeko looked at each other.

"He must be around somewhere." said Kemeko with a shrug.

"He should be." said Jake, "But...I've looked everywhere."

"Maybe he's outside?" asked Kemeko.

"Outside the exit of the lair?" asked Jake "That's a good idea!"

He went to the exit of the lair, the girls following him and looked outside, but again, no Callum.

Jake frowned then an unsettling feeling pooled in his stomach.

"Oh no." he thought "No way! You gotta be kidding me!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"He's left the lair and got topside?" he exclaimed aloud "Callum! I'm so gonna kill him!"

"Topside?" asked Pandora causing Jake to turn and look at his niece.

"Yes, I think Callum's gone topside!" said Jake in a concerned voice "He's not supposed to! It's dangerous out there! I gotta get him back!"

"We're going topside?" asked Kemeko "We can help look for Uncle Callum."

"Yeah!" Pandora agreed with a grin.

"Sorry kids." said Jake "I'm afraid you'll need to stay here, what if someone up there see's you?"

Kemeko looked disappointed and Pandora pouted.

"But..." Pandora started.

"No buts!" said Jake sternly "I'll need to get Splinter out of his quarters to watch you whilst I go look for him."

"But Uncle Jake, Grandpa Splinter mustn't be disturbed." Pandora said "Mum and dad always say I shouldn't go in there when he's resting."

"Sorry Kiddo." said Jake "But this is serious! And I can't leave you and Kemeko alone whilst I go and look for Uncle Callum!"

"Why would he go topside?" asked Kemeko.

"I don't know," said Jake "But I gotta get him back before he gets into trouble! Or trouble finds him!" he walked back to his room and sighed, the two girls again following him.

* * *

He walked into his room and picked up his suitcase before opening it and lifting a couple of clothes, he found his gun.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to use it," he sighed "Now it looks like I may have to." he checked the gun and opened the magazine loading it with bullets.

"Glock 17, 15 bullets!" he whispered then picked up a spare magazine which he placed in his pocket.

"Uncle Jake?" he heard Pandora's voice and he turned around to face her, revealing his gun.

"A gun!" cried Kemeko in shock.

Pandora also gasped in fear.

"Mummy, Daddy, our uncles and Granddad Splinter say the bad guys topside have guns!"

"Don't panic." said Jake "It's for protection! Just like the police have their guns! And if I run into trouble" he picked up the belt with the holster and wrapped it around his waist before pulling on a long shirt to cover it then walked out of the bedroom to wake up Splinter, once again the girls following him.

* * *

Knocking on the old rat's Japanese style sliding doors, he waited for a second then heard Splinter call out.

"Enter!"

Jake entered the rat's quarters where it was dark apart from some soft candles, and the smell of incense hit his nostrils and he saw Splinter laying on his back on a Japanese style bed in one corner.

"Ah Jake." said Splinter looking concerned "Is everything alright?"

"Not really sir." said Jake "And I'm so sorry to disturb you, but Callum's left the lair and I have to go after him."

Splinter's eyes widened and he sat bolt upright.

"He's left the lair?" he asked in shock "Does he not realise it is unwise to leave the lair and go topside alone, especially after what happened to him when he ran into the Purple Dragons?"

Jake nodded.

"He was lucky that Mona and your son's saved him!" Jake said "This time, he may not be so lucky! And he's been getting into trouble like this even before we left Wisconsin."

"How long has he been gone?" asked Splinter running his paws over his fur.

"I don't know." Jake answered "I didn't even realise he was missing, anyway, I need to find him and I can't leave the girls alone so that's why I came to you."

"I'm glad you did." said Splinter "But I think I should accompany you, it is dangerous even for you and I can also track your brother with my sense of smell."

Jake looked hesitant.

"Thanks sir, But what about the kids?" he asked "We can't leave them alone here."

"What about April and Casey?" asked Pandora.

"Yeah!" said Kemeko "They can watch over us whilst you and granddad Splinter look for Callum."

Jake snapped his fingers as he remembered the mutant's human friends.

"Of course!" he said "Thanks kids! But will they still be awake at this time?"

"It's 11pm." said Splinter looking at a small clock on his bedside table "They should be, we'll go up to their shop and leave the children with them, then we'll go and look for Callum."

"I just hope he hasn't gone far." said Jake in a worried voice.

Splinter stood up from the bed and turned to the children.  
"Come on girls." he said "We're going to your Uncle and Auntie Jones's house! Get some toys and games and be ready in five minutes! Your time starts now!"

"Okay!" Pandora and Kemeko said together then ran out to look for some toys and games to take with them.

"Thank you sir." said Jake as Splinter stood up and picked up his cane.

"Do not worry Master Jake." said the old rat "We will find your brother and bring him back before Monalisa and my sons return."

"I hope so." Jake said "And I'm really gonna give him a piece of my mind when I see that moron!"

"I do not blame you." Splinter agreed as they walked into the main lair.

 **Oh no! Callum's decided to leave the lair! Bad idea!**

 **And now Jake's realised he's missing, he's going to go look for him, and he's taken his gun as well!**

 **Will Callum be alright, or is danger lurking around the corner? And if it is, will Jake and Master Splinter find him?**

 **Find out in due course!**

 **Still, Pandora and Kemeko are as cute as anything! I love writing about them! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **Ambush**

Up in the alleyway, Callum continued to lean against the wall in the alleyway smoking his joint.

He didn't know how long he had been in that alleyway, and frankly he didn't care. He had no idea that Jake had realised he wasn't in the lair and was looking for him.

He sat back against the wall staring at the sky spaced out as he blew out the relaxing drug. He was so out of it, he didn't care what was happening now, or whether his brother was worried about him, but this was his happy place.

Jake could just pretend everything was okay back home, even look through that photo album to cope, but it never did anything for Callum, all his wounds he had felt since that day he found out Mona had gone missing seemed to not hurt any more when he got a high from the drugs and booze.

Blinking his eyes and humming to himself, he didn't realise that he wasn't alone, and a large figure was walking towards him from the other side of the alleyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few streets away April and Casey were in their nightgowns having some hot chocolate in their living room whilst watching a late night TV show.

They hadn't been relaxing for more than ten minutes when they heard knocking on the door from downstairs.

"Hello?" Casey said standing up and carefully placing his drink on the coffee table "We're not expecting anyone?"

"It might be the guys." said April looking at the clock "You know they often pop over here at this time sometimes after a successful or even difficult mission."

"That's true." said Casey "I wonder how they've been getting on with Jake and Callum since they invited them to stay with them."

"I hope Mona was able to rebuild bridges with them." said April "Mona did call me yesterday to say that Jake's been making friends with the turtles, though Callum's been more difficult, not really speaking to anyone and keeping his distance."

"That's worrying." said Casey "I do hope he comes round though."

"Me too." Agreed April.

* * *

Casey walked downstairs and turning on the light, went to the back door where the knocking had come from and opened it.

As he did, he saw Pandora and Kemeko run in, both with small backpacks on their backs.

"Uncle Casey!" they cried hugging his legs.

"Whoa! Hey girls!" said Casey patting their heads "What brings you here?" He then looked up and saw Jake and Splinter.

"Hey guys!" he said his eyes widening "Is everything alright?"

"We're sorry to intrude on you like this Mr Jones." said Splinter "But we need you and April to look after the girls for a bit."

"Who is it?" April's voice called from upstairs.

"It's Jake, Master Splinter and the girls!" Casey called up.

He then saw April come down the stairs and the girls instantly went to her.

"Hi Auntie April!" they cheered to which April smiled.

"Hey girls!" she said then looked at Jake and Splinter.

"What's going on?" she asked raising an eyebrow "Is everything alright?"

"We are sorry to do this to you both." said Splinter "But we've got a crisis."

"What?" asked Casey worried.

"Callum's missing." said Jake "He left the lair and I'm worried he's going to get into trouble, that is if he hasn't already."

"Oh no!" April said "Why? Why has he left the lair?"

"I got no idea." said Jake "But I need to find him! Splinter's coming with me just in case and he can also pick up Callum's scent!"

"Oh gosh." said April "I hope nothing's happened, but don't worry, Casey and I will look after Pandora and Kemeko until you return with Callum."

"Thanks guys!" said Jake.

"Do the guys and Mona know of this?" asked Casey worried.

"No." said Jake "I don't want to worry them, especially Mona, we just hope we can find Callum before they return to the lair, I don't want to cause a drama."

"Okay." said April "Well, keep in touch okay?"

"We will Miss O'Neil." said Splinter "Be good Pandora and Kemeko."

"We will Grandpa Splinter!" Pandora and Kemeko chorused.

"Stay safe!" Casey said as he watched Jake and Splinter leave and head back to the manhole.

"Oh Gosh." April muttered as Casey shut the door "I hope Callum's not done anything stupid."

"Me too babe." Casey agreed biting his lip.

April then looked down at the girls.

"Well kids!" she said "You up for some ice cream?"

"Yes please Auntie April!" Pandora and Kemeko grinned.

"Okay!" April smiled "Follow me! And well done for remembering your manners! Unlike some people!" She frowned playful at Casey who grinned sheepishly.

* * *

As soon as Splinter and Jake had left the girls with April and Casey, they hurried back to the manhole and Splinter lifted his nose to search for Callum's scent.

"Your brother does have a strong yet unsettling scent." Splinter commented "I am aware he does smoke and drink."

Jake lowered his eyes embarrassed.

"That is true," he said "I've been trying to make him quit, but he won't listen, I've practically given up trying to get him off the stuff, but it's like banging my head against a brick wall!"

"I am sorry you have had to go though so much." Splinter sighed.

"It's not your fault." Jake said "And as I was saying to Mona, I could have left Callum to his own devises, but I couldn't, he's my brother, and my parents had all but given up, as had the rest of the family, and mum then passed away...they all see him as a lost cause, I got to be there for him, he's my brother, and no matter what he does to me, I still love him!"

Splinter placed his paw on Jake's arm.

"You have great honour young Jake." he said "Your mother would be proud of you, still being there for your brother."

Jake managed a weak smile.

"I miss her." he said sadly.

"I understand what it is like to loose a loved one." Splinter said remembering his Master Yoshi and Tang Shen.

* * *

They walked down the sewers further, Splinter's nose still waffling as he searched for Callum's scent, then before long, his eyes widened.

"I can smell him!" he said, to which Jake looked relieved but then he looked worried as he saw the fear in Splinter's eyes "But there is something else out there."

"Like what?" asked Jake scared.

"I'm not sure." said Splinter "But we must hurry." he then began to run down the tunnel, Jake following close behind.

"Oh shit, Callum." he thought as he placed his hand on his gun "What have you done now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Callum as finished his joint and he flicked it away blowing out the last of the smoke.

He rolled his head from side to side still relaxed and listening to the rumbling traffic in the streets. It was enough to lull him to sleep.

Yet his peace didn't last for long when he heard a low cackle.

"What the...?" he narrowed his eyes and looked around trying to shake away the effects of the drug "Whose there?"

"Drugged up and lost hmm?" a deep menacing voice was soon heard, Callum glowered as he recognised the voice.

He turned and saw a large dark shape blocking the street way.

"Well well well, fancy seeing you again whelp!"

"Shit..." Callum growled almost sobering up "You again!"

He saw the figure step into the light and he recognised Hun from that assault in the warehouse.

"You?" Callum gasped "The same scumbag who drugged me up on Crystal Meth?"

"Well for one that should have been traumatized, you have a good memory!"

Callum glared and held up his fists cursing that he went outside the lair and into the street.

"I also see you bare the scars!" Hun smirked as he looked at the scratches that Callum still had on his face which were now scabs but still visible.

"Stay away!" Callum glared "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh but you will be!" Hun sneered as he reached towards Callum who tried to fight back, but due to the fact he was larger than Callum, he grabbed his collar then held him up!

"You're very foolish to be out here at this time of night! Especially since Purple Dragons hunt these alleyways! You escaped due to those freaks, but now they're not here to save you!"

Callum's eyes widened as he realised Hun was talking about the turtles and Mona and how they had got him out of that warehouse.

"Put me down!" he protested as he tried to wriggle out of Hun's grip.

* * *

Hun just cackled again then he looked confused when he heard the sound of a gun's flintlock being pulled.

"Freeze!" he turned his eyes and looked behind him.

To his surprise, he saw Jake standing a few feet away from him along with Splinter and with his gun up and ready to fire, "Get away from my brother you thug!"

Splinter's eyes were wide with shock as he saw Jake's gun but he had decided to question him about it later as Callum's life was in danger.

"Well, looks like you got someone to save you." Hun smirked "This will be interesting."

Callum meanwhile was shocked that Jake and Splinter had found him and wondered how the both of them could take the giant thug.

"I'm warning you!" Jake snarled as he kept his gun pointed at Hun "Get away from my brother, or I'll turn you into a human piece of Swiss cheese!"

Hun sneered as he looked at Jake then at Splinter.

"So, it seems you're a friend of the freak's sensei hmm?" he asked then bared his teeth at Callum who glared back at him.

"You think you're a hero?" he asked "You think I'm intimated by a little nerd like you? I'll crush you like a bug!"

Splinter growled as he looked upon Hun.

"You were the thug who drugged Callum up on Crystal Meth!" he growled "You have no honour!"

"I'll break you neck rodent!" Hun growled "And I'll skin you alive! And take your pelt to Arashi!"

Splinter clawed his hands and glowered.

"So you're still on Arashi's leash?" he asked making Hun growl.

Jake meanwhile kept his gun up and looked at Callum who was still in Hun's grip.

"Drop him!" he ordered, his finger still on the trigger.

"Very well." Hun sneered "I'll take all of you to my master!"

* * *

Hun then dropped Callum and stepped towards Jake and Splinter to which Jake squeezed the trigger but the shot he fired missed Hun as the giant man took a swipe at Jake sending him flying into some trash cans.

Splinter leapt into the air and aimed a kick at Hun yet Hun swiped at him and sent him flying towards a wall, yet the old rat was quick on his feet and bounced off the wall aiming his claws for Hun.

He could see the same claw marks on the evil man's face from where he had first attacked him when he played his role in murdering Hatamo Yoshi.

"You will not take us down Hun!" the old rat growled as he rained more kicks on Hun who blocked each movement "I still have some fight left in me!"

* * *

The fight was short and both Callum and a dazed Jake watched in horrified fascination as the nimble rat sensei leapt around and rained down many kicks and punches on the Purple Dragon thug! But then suddenly, Hun grabbed Splinter and slammed the old rat against the wall.

"How the tables have turned rodent!" Hun smirked then squeezed Splinter's throat making him choke "I think I might rip your skin right off your bones and leave your carcass for your turtle sons to find!"

Splinter's eyes widened in fear and he saw Hun reach with his other hand to grasp his skin, but then the sound of someone shouting "NO!" was heard, then there was a loud bang and Hun shouted in pain and Splinter saw blood splatter from his shoulder!

Hun turned around and glared and Splinter saw Jake had recovered from being thrown into the trash cans and was firing his gun!

Hun despite the pain he felt he turned to Jake not letting go of Splinter and strode towards him!

But Jake narrowed his eyes and fired several more rounds into Hun! The bullets hitting him in the shoulders, chest and stomach!

Yet as he did that, Jake saw that Hun wasn't going down easy! Despite his body being riddled with bullets and leaking blood he seemed keen to take Jake down with him!

Jake licked his lips and narrowed his eyes then he fired another couple of rounds, this time he aimed for Hun's throat and head!

* * *

After Jake fired a couple more rounds the gun clicked showing the magazine was empty!

Jake panicked for a second then he saw that the last couple of bullets had hit Hun in the throat and head!

Hun stopped moving for a second then he fell to his knees choking on his blood from where he had been shot in throat then he fell backwards, his grip loosening on Splinter as he fell.

Jake took a few breaths, gripping his gun as he stepped towards Hun's body.

He stared at Hun as the evil man choked and soon he ceased to move as blood poured from his mouth and nose.

Splinter rubbed his throat and stared at Hun's corpse in horror.

"Jake..." he said hoarsely "You...you killed him?"

Jake glared.

"It was his life or yours." he said holding out a hand to the rat and helping him up.

"Thank you..." Splinter breathed.

Jake nodded at him as he put away his gun.

* * *

They both turned to Jake who was laying on the ground and staring at them in shock.

"You alright?" Jake asked walking over to Callum.

Callum nodded.

"Thank goodness." Jake said, then his relief turned to anger.

"You idiot!" Jake scolded "Why the hell did you leave the lair? You stupid thick head!"

"I needed some air!" Callum retorted "Free country? And how was I supposed to know that Lard Butt was around?"

Jake then grabbed Callum by the shirt and began to shake him, his eyes blazing.

"Why you! You!" he shook his younger brother hard and violently "I've had it with you and your stupidity, Callum!" he shouted.

Splinter's eyes widened as he watched Jake yell at Callum.

"Eleven years I've covered your back! Eleven years I've been cleaning up your messes! Protecting you and lying for you! And you still don't care!?"

"Get off me!" Callum shouted back.

* * *

Splinter observed in worry as the brother's argued and wondered whether to step in and stop it when his nose waffled and his eyes widened as he recognised the scent.

"Oh no!" he turned to Jake "We must get away from here!"

Jake turned to Splinter still holding Callum by the shirt.

"What is it?" he asked then his stomach lurched as he remembered Hun's corpse still there "Cops?"

"Danger!" Splinter said And it is not Gangsters!"

Jake narrowed his eyes and letting go of Callum pulled out his gun and quickly loaded it with another magazine.

"Your gun alone won't protect us!" Splinter said "Let's just get back to..."

He didn't finish that sentence as he suddenly saw something fly in front of him and hit a trash can!

The rat and the brothers looked at it and saw it was some kind of thick clear substance, way too thick to be rain!

"Cobra!" Splinter glared then looked up.

As he did, he saw the Golden Cobra and spitter of the Venomous Five jump down from the roof above and land before them, her golden scales gleaming in the light and Venom dripping from her long fangs and her lips.

"Surprise!" she hissed.

 **Oh my! Such a violent chapter! And Jake's killed Hun! Riddled him with bullets to save Splinter!**

 **But now they've been confronted by Cobra! Not good! Yet what is she doing there? And is she alone?**

 **Keep checking back for another chapter coming soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **Overtaken**

Meanwhile, the turtles and Mona had gone to the area of the city where Casey had given them that tip off and they found Komodo Dragon, Gila Monster and Black Mamba stalking the area.

Once they had made their presence known the three members of the Deadly Venomous Five were shocked but soon were pleased that their master's enemies had come.

Leonardo and Michelangelo were fighting Komodo Dragon, Raphael and Donatello were in hand to hand combat with Gila Monster and Mona was in a duel with Black Mamba.

"Where are your other partners?" Mona asked as she thrust her closed fan at Black Mamba who dodged and hissed at her.

"Well since you're so curious, they're scouting on their own with a few ninja!" Black Mamba snarled as she tried to aim her sharp nails at Mona who dodged them each time she did.

"Decided to drop the weakest members of the team huh?" Mona asked in a mocking voice as she pushed Black Mamba backwards then did a back-flip to get away from her before opening her fans and slashing them around.

"The Venomous Five is never weak!" Komodo Dragon hissed as he grabbed one of Michelangelo's nun-chucks and pulled him up before spinning him around.

"Mikey!" Leonardo cried in shock as the orange masked turtle was spun a few times in the air before being thrown into some trash bags.

"Whoa! Dude!" Michelangelo slurred as he shook off stars laying upside down on the trash bags.

Komodo Dagon then swiped his claws at Leonardo but the blue masked turtle kept batting them away with his katana.

"Down for the count!" Gila Monster laughed as he saw Michelangelo get thrown to the side, he then turned to Raphael and Donatello "I'm gonna chew you to bits!"

"Bring it!" Raphael growled gripping his sai.

Donatello looked a little uncomfortable as he held up his bo staff.

"Do I bring back nasty memories Donatello?" Gila Monster smirked licking his lips as he observed Donatello's shoulder where he last bit him and the scars of his teeth marks remained.

"Yes." Donatello frowned "But you never scare me!"

He spun his bo staff and thrust it at Gila Monster who stepped backwards a few times avoiding the staff but Donatello then pulled a dummy move then whacked Gila Monster in the face making him spin around and fall down to which Raphael jumped on the lizard and slammed his sai down penetrating the flesh in the shoulders causing the lizard to shriek in agony.

"Well done Raph!" Mona shouted as she managed to slash Black Mamba's face making her stumble backwards.

Gila Monster growled as he looked up at Raphael and thrust his lower body up using his strength to send Raphael flying off him!

Raphael flipped through the air and landed on his shell knocking the wind out of him then e saw Gila Monster get up and wrench the sais out of his body, the wounds on his shoulders healing.

Mona as well as in shock at the sight of her mate getting thrown off, saw the rapid healing on the lizard and her blood boiled.

Black Mamba and Komodo Dragon just smirked.

"Our healing is still as rapid as ever!" Komodo Dragon growled "Thanks to you Lizard Whore, and that Dragon Friend of yours!"

Mona glared as she thought of Dr Arden and his cruel experiments.

"Damn you." she hissed.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Splinter, Jake and Callum stood in horror as they looked at Cobra who hissed and snarled at them.

"Christ!" Jake muttered as he held up his gun "Is this one of the ugly snake mutants Mona and your sons were telling us?" he asked.

Splinter nodded.

"She's a spitter!" he said "Her venom has a nasty sting! Though she has not a good aim!"

"Oh, so you've told your new friends about me?" Cobra mocked and bowed graciously "How sweet!"

Callum glowered at Cobra.

"You don't scare me you ugly thing!" he stated boldly.

"Quiet you!" Jake snapped, who was still angry at Callum "If you haven't left the lair we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"What are you doing here?" Splinter demanded as he kept his gaze fixed on Cobra should she try anything "From what I believe, my sons and daughter were tracking you! Along with the other dishonourable creatures!"

Cobra mockingly clapped her hands.

"Very clever rat!" she said "Indeed they were tracking me! But your sons and daughter are only tracking half of us! Or should I say, three of us, as me and a comrade were patrolling the city! And what luck we came across you and deceased Lard Arse there!"

* * *

Her eyes gazed towards Hun who still lay there dead and bleeding in the alleyway and Callum also looked at the body and saw some weapons concealed in the belt.

Seeing that Cobra was swaying and snarling, teasing both Splinter and Jake, he took the opportunity as she was distracted to retrieve the weapons which consisted of a Bowie knife, a couple of Uzi's and ammo.

He quickly pulled the Uzi out of the dead gangster's belt and held it up at Cobra.

"Back off!" he said.

Jake looked at Callum and saw him holding up the Uzi.

"Shit!" he thought "Callum! Don't be an idiot! You don't know how to use a gun!"

Callum looked up at Jake and glowered.

"Oh excuse me for trying to help!" he snapped.

"This is your fault to begin with!" Jake argued "And for the record I know how to use my gun! Now put that down!"

Splinter looked nervous, seeing the boys arguing again and he wasn't sure if there were other ninja or the Venomous Five in the area.

"Boys!" he said "Now is not the time!"

But Jake wasn't listening.

"Put down that Uzi Callum!" he ordered "Now!"

"Why?" Callum sneered "We have a dangerous mutant snake before us and you want me to drop the gun!?"

"Yes!" Jake said "Just for once in your life do as your told!"

"You're not dad!" Callum spat.

"I'm serious Cal!" Jake shouted.

"Are you going to do something or are you going to continue bickering like an old married couple?" Cobra mocked, peeling back her lips ready to spray venom.

* * *

"Stop your teasing Cobra!"

Splinter froze in shock and Jake and Callum stopped arguing before turning around and they all gasped in horror to see Nile Monitor appear behind them.

"Thank you Nile Monitor." Cobra said "You finally shut those boys up!"

"I was starting to get a headache!" Nile Monitor hissed "Now, as I said, stop your teasing! And Let us inform the Masters of our lucky finds!"

"Oh man!" Jake groaned in worry as he saw the large Lizard appear behind them.

Cobra smirked and Jake recoiled at the venom dripping from her lips.

Jake glared and held up his gun.

"Come near us and I'll blow your fucking brains out!"

"Ohh, scary!" Cobra hissed "You any good with that gun?"

"Like you said, I just killed that fat thug there," Jake snarled "And I'll do the same to you if you and your twice as ugly boyfriend don't back the fuck off!"

Splinter glared then sniffed the air then his stomach sank in worry.

"If you think you're going to save yourself with that gun, you got another thing coming!" Cobra smirked "I doubt you're gonna have enough bullets!"

As she spoke, several ninja appeared on the rooftops and started to jump down into the alleyway.

"Shit." Jake muttered, he only had 15 bullets in his gun and there were many ninja surrounding him.

"There's many of us boy." Nile Monitor said "So you have a choice, either you, your companion and the rat come along quietly, or we roughen you up!"

Jake glared at the reptiles and the ninja surrounding them, he then looked down at Callum who still had the Uzi up, maybe they stood a chance if he used the Uzi, there was if it was loaded.

He also saw another Uzi in Hun's belt and he lowered himself to look like he was putting his own gun down.

"Good choice." Cobra smirked and the Ninja started to step towards them.

Splinter looked at Jake and raised an eyebrow to which Jake met his gaze.

"Trust me." he whispered.

Splinter bit his lip and held his breath and he saw Jake was aiming for the Uzi.

* * *

Once Jake had a hold of the Uzi, he pulled it out and held it up.

"Duck!" he shouted to Splinter who instantly ducked down and Jake squeezed the triggers on his own gun and Uzi before firing at the ninja!

At once the ninja, Cobra and Nile Monitor were in shock as the guns were fired.

The ninja instantly began to leap all over the place to avoid getting shot, yet some weren't so lucky and fell as the bullets hit them!

Seeing Jake use the guns, Callum did the same yet not being as experienced as Jake at using a firearm and the Uzi he had fired off several rounds.

Cobra hissed and ducked as the bullets flew everywhere, and Nile Monitor did the same yet some bullets grazed him making him hiss in agony.

Jake and Callum kept firing the guns and it wasn't long before both of them ran out of bullets!

"Fuck!" Jake cursed as he dropped the Uzi and placed his own gun into his belt.

Splinter looked up and saw several ninja laying dead in the alleyway and some were bleeding heavily yet still alive.

Jake glared as he looked around and wondered if they would be able to make a break for it and he walked over to Callum pulling him up.

But no sooner did he do so, than Nile Monitor and Cobra stood up, their wounds healing rapidly from the shots.

"No way!" Jake said.

"How is that possible?" asked Callum "I thought we shot them?"

"I would have thought those turtles, that lizard whore and their sensei would have told you we were hard to kill!" Nile Monitor smirked as the last of his wounds healed "Now you're really in the shit!"

Cobra hissed and pulled something from her belt.

"Nightie night!" she shrieked then threw a ball at them which exploded on impact before Splinter or the boys could move.

* * *

As it exploded, a cloud of gas appeared and Splinter, Jake and Callum felt sleepy and before long, the three of them collapsed in a dead faint on the bloodied up ground.

Nile Monitor and Cobra walked over to the motionless boys and the rat and Cobra kicked Splinter in the side, yet he didn't respond.

"Out like Lights!" Cobra hissed with a smirk.

Nile Monitor nodded, then looked at the bodies of the fallen ninja and those still standing were inspecting the bodies to see who was alive and who was dead.

"We're gonna need someone to clean up this mess before the authorities come." Nile Monitor commented before hitting a button on a device he had clipped to his belt.

"The other V5 will be along," he added.

"And in the meantime," Cobra said excitedly "We can bring our hostages to our hideout and inform the Masters!"

"Exactly!" Nile Monitor agreed "I'm certainly interested to know why the rat has these young men with him! And why Hun is dead!"

"All should be revealed soon!" Cobra hissed "Once we get our prizes to our hideout, they'll wish they had never been born!" she then cackled in excitement.

* * *

Back with the turtles, Mona and the other Venomous Five, the mutants were still engaged in combat, fighting till the death yet never managing to bring the other down.

Blades clashed against claws, teeth clapped together as they snapped and blows of punches and kicks could be heard.

Before long, Komodo Dragon heard a beep on his belt, and he smirked.

Looking at the Leonardo and Michelangelo who were aiming at him with their weapons, he swiped his large arm at them and sent them flying against the wired fence.

The others saw him do that and stopped what they were doing as they saw Leonardo and Michelangelo get swiped and Gila Monster and Black Mamba saw their chance and struck them backwards making them fall over each other in a heap.

Shocked at being defeated, Raphael, Donatello and Mona jumped up again quickly as Gila Monster and Black Mamba came towards them.

"Mamba! Gila!" Komodo Dragon hissed "Cease! We are needed elsewhere!"

Leonardo's eyes widened.

Normally the Venomous Five wouldn't cease a fight, as they were always hell beat on defeating the turtles, but why was Komodo Dragon telling them to back off?

"But Komodo!" Gila Monster protested "I was about to..."

"No!" Komodo Dragon growled "We must cease for now! And we shall meet them again soon enough!" he added with a smirk then turned and leapt over the wired fence.

"Come on, you Slithering Worms!" he shouted.

Gila Monster growled and followed his leader, Black Mamba hissed at the turtles and Mona before following suite.

"You may be lucky tonight freaks!" she shouted "But we'll meet again! Then you won't be so lucky then!"

* * *

The Turtles and Mona watched at the two lizards and snake fled the scene then looked at each other.

"Well, that happened!" Michelangelo commented.

"Yeah! Weird!" Raphael agreed.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Leonardo concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Mona said "If not a little bruised!"

"Agreed!" Donatello said.

"I wonder what made them scurry off like that?" asked Leonardo.

"Beats me!" Michelangelo said.

"I don't like it." said Donatello "That's not their normal behaviour."

"Me neither." Raphael groaned "I was looking forward to really handing them their scaly hides!"

Mona shrugged.

"Well whatever happened, we should just let them go," she said "We better head back to the lair before Splinter starts to worry."

The others agreed, yet Donatello still looked suspicious.

"Something's up." he said "But what?"

"Come on Donnie." said Raphael "Let's get out of here before someone see's us, more than likely the noise from our fight alerted someone."

"Okay." said Donatello following his brothers and adopted sister into the shadows to head back home, yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with what had just happened.

 **Whoa! Now that was intense! Both Jake and Callum shot down many of the ninja, yet they didn't take down Nile Monitor and Cobra!**

 **And now they've alerted the other Venomous Five to their position, it looks like Jake, Callum and Splinter are in hot water!**

 **Will the Turtles and Mona realise what has happened to them? Or has the shit really hit the fan?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **Where are you?**

At April and Casey's apartment, Pandora and Kemeko were watching ' _The Lion King_ ' on the TV and both were dancing along to the song ' _I just can't wait to be King_ '

April watched them with a small smile as she sat at the kitchen table sipping another mug of hot chocolate whilst Casey was laying on the sofa, sleeping, he seemed so tired that the boisterous girls weren't annoying him.

"I just don't know how Leo and Raph handle those girls." April thought with a smile "They have so much energy!"

She watched as the girls laughed then sat down when the song was finished to watch the rest of the film.

"Maybe I should settle them for a nap when the films over." she thought "But then again, Splinter and Jake will be in touch to say they found Callum, so I may not need to."

She looked at her cell-phone wondering if Splinter and Jake had been in touch, but found nothing.

They had been gone for over half an hour, but she didn't think they would be that long.

"I wonder what's keeping them?" she thought "Unless they're giving Callum a good telling off for leaving the lair, and in his condition?"

Sipping her hot chocolate, she wondered what the situation was, and she leaned back in her chair.

Mona had confided in her that Callum had been very distant, and barely spoke to anyone unless he was spoken to.

She also told April about his alcohol and drug abuse back in Wisconsin which shocked both her and Casey.

"I feel sorry for Callum." April thought to herself, "But all behaviour is a choice? Did he even think that's what Mona would have wanted? Or even their mother, God rest her soul."

She sighed sadly.

"I do hope he comes round, but with how things have been, I don't know," she sipped her drink again "I can only hope for the best and just hope nothing happens between now and when they have to return to Wisconsin."

But April had no idea of what had befallen the Freeman Boys and Master Splinter.

* * *

A strong smell of rotten fish and low tide filled Jake's nostrils as he started to come to.

Blinking his eyes, his vision was blurry, and he soon remembered what had happened. Last thing he remembered was being in that dark smelly alleyway and being confronted by a mutant Cobra and Nile Monitor along with many ninja, he had managed to use his gun and Hun's Uzi to shoot many of the ninja down, yet Cobra had thrown a gas bomb at him and it had knocked him out cold.

Pulling his head up fully, Jake blinked to clear his vision and he saw that he was in some old abandoned boathouse!

He then felt something moving by his feet and he looked down to see few large wet rats crawling around his feet!

He yelped in horror and to get away from the rats, but felt that he couldn't move either his hands or feet as they were bound tightly to a chair he was sitting on!

Suddenly he saw one rat sniffing around him get snatched up!

The rat squeaked in shock and soon a crunch and squishing noises was heard!

Jake looked up and he saw Nile Monitor chewing up the rat in a mess of flesh and bone and drooling venom and bloody saliva.

"Errughh!" Jake exclaimed in disgust resisting the urge to throw up.

"Tasty!" Nile Monitor sneered then Jake heard a girlish laugh behind him and a clawed hand was placed on his shoulder!

"Good sleep?"

Cobra's head was soon seen as she leaned forward over his shoulder and he saw her dripping fangs next to his face.

"Hey! Get off!" Jake cried, he then looked to the side to try and get away from Cobra and saw Callum next to him tied to a chair and still out for the count!

"Callum!" he cried in fear.

"Where are we?" he demanded glaring at the Lizard and Snake.

"Somewhere you can't be found!" Nile Monitor smirked "And no-one can hear you scream!"

Jake glared, then realised he couldn't see Splinter.

"Splinter?" he said "Splinter! Where is he? What did you monsters do to him!?"

Cobra hissed and licked her lips making her venom drip more as well as moved closer to Jake, so close he could smell her breath, and it wasn't pleasant!

"He's all ready for the boss to deal with!" she hissed dangerously, she smirked up at Nile Monitor and the giant lizard moved aside to show an unconscious Splinter tied tightly to a makeshift cross made from wet wood and missing his brown sensei robes.

"Oh Shit!" Jake gulped.

Nile Monitor also smirked and held up the shell-cells Donatello had given them.

"Those turtles and their lizard slut can't save you!" he mocked as he crushed them in his large hand "And by the time they realise what's happened, it'll be far too late!"

Jake felt terrified yet he tried not to show it.

"Fuck you!" he spat.

"Be as defiant as you want boy!" Nile Monitor smirked "The rest of our Venomous Comrades will be here soon, along with the Masters! And then the fun truly begins!"

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" Cobra hissed then giggled like a little girl as she ran her hands over Jake's shoulders and through his hair.

Jake grimaced as he felt Cobra's long nails and held his breath so he couldn't smell her dripping saliva.

"Oh God..." he thought wondering what horrors awaited them when the other Venomous Five turned up, along with their Masters.

He remembered what Mona had told them and he wondered if his sister and turtles would wonder what happened to them or even know where to look for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles and Mona had made it back to the lair.

"I wonder how Jake's been handling the girls?" asked Michelangelo placing a hand on his stomach as he felt it growl with hunger.

"He seemed to be bonding with them well." Mona said "And Callum, I'm pleased to say, despite everything is starting to make an effort, If just a little." she added quietly.

"I'm still unsure about him babe." said Raphael "After everything we've found out, that he's been taking drugs and getting into trouble and they way he speaks to us, he doesn't trust us or anything."

Mona sighed sadly.

"He's right sis." said Donatello "But like you, I want to see the good side of him you knew."

"Agreed." said Leonardo "I hope that he'll find his way again, despite everything that's happened, if it can't happen here, maybe he's found the closure he needs and he may find help back home."

"And knowing Jake, he'll give him a kick up the backside to get there." Raphael commented.

* * *

As the gang approached the lair, they noticed how quiet it was.

"Hello?" Leonardo called out "Master Splinter?"

"Jake? Callum?" Mona enquired as she looked around.

"Girls?" Michelangelo said, his eyes scanning the lair.

"Hmmm, sure is quiet here." Raphael said.

"Too quiet if you ask me." Donatello said, he looked at a watch that was strapped to his wrist bands "It's not the time the girls have their naps or quiet time, normally they'd be playing or watching TV."

Mona walked further into the lair.

"Maybe they're all taking a nap?" she asked.

Leonardo closed his eyes as he listened carefully to the silence, trying to catch even the slightest sounds.

"Fearless?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo said nothing but continued to listen.

"There's no life here." he said.

"What!?" everyone asked in shock.

"No-one here?" asked Mona "How can you be sure?"

"Let's check everywhere!" said Raphael "And leave no stone unturned!"

Mona nodded and raced to Jake and Callum's allocated rooms, Donatello went to his Laboratory and Medical room as well as the TV area.

Michelangelo checked the kitchen and bathrooms and Raphael went to the girls bedrooms and playroom.

Leonardo also went to check Splinter's quarters as well as the rest of the lair.

"Master Splinter?" he called "Master? Are you here?"

He knocked on the sliding doors, yet he heard nothing.

Normally he wouldn't think twice to enter his sensei's quarters without permission, but this wasn't normal.

He was sure he sensed there was no-one in the lair, but he needed to be sure.

He slowly opened the sliding doors and at once the smell of incense hit his nose.

"Master?" he called through softly "Sensei?"

But he still heard nothing.

Stepping inside the room, the eldest Ninja turtle looked around, but he couldn't see his master at all.

* * *

Sighing he turned back to walk back to the main lair and saw the others were in the centre, all looking worried.

"You were right Leo." Raphael called over "The whole lair's deserted!"

"Yeah! Practically a Ghost Lair!" Michelangelo commented "Ow!" he groaned as he felt Raphael's hand whack him over the head.

Mona rolled her eyes and turned to Leonardo.

"I wonder what's happened?" she asked.

"I don't know." said Leonardo "But it's not normal, I would have thought Sensei would have let us know if he, The Freeman Brothers and the girls would leave the lair, whether we were patrolling or not."

The others nodded.

"Something's not right guys." Donatello said "Really, I got a bad feeling."

"I wonder if April and Casey know what's going on?" asked Mona "They might have gone up top to see them?"

"Would they still be awake around this time?" asked Raphael.

"They should be." said Michelangelo "It's Friday night."

"Well, Saturday technically." said Donatello "It's 12.45 in the morning."

"Lunchtime!" Michelangelo grinned yet he got another slap up the head from Raphael.

"Will you two stop it?" Mona groaned.

Raphael and Michelangelo looked like two naughty schoolboys who had just been told off by their teacher.

"I'll give them a call." Donatello said, frowning at Michelangelo and Raphael.

He held his shell-cell to his ear as he waited for April or Casey to answer the phone.

* * *

Before long he heard April's voice.

" _Hello?_ "

"April?"

" _Oh Hi Donnie! You okay_?"

"Yeah! We're okay April, we just got back from Patrol, and it seems that the lair is desserted, you don't know where Sensei, Jake, Callum and the girls are, do you?"

" _What? The lair's empty?_ " April's surprised voice was heard " _That's strange! Well I can tell you that Pandora and Kemeko are with us_."

"The girls are with you?" asked Donatello in surprise "Why?"

The other turtles and Mona were confused at what they heard.

There was silence on the other end and Donatello could hear April cursing slightly.

"April?" Donatello asked in a serious tone "What's going on?"

The others frowned and Mona looked worried.

" _Jake and Master Splinter came here asking us to watch the kids because Callum left the lair!_ " April confessed.

"WHAT!?" Mona cried as she heard what April said.

The other turtles saw Mona's reaction and looked concerned.

"Uh oh!" Michelangelo said.

"Idiot!" Raphael growled.

Leonardo just frowned harder.

"Callum left the lair?" asked Donatello.

" _Yeah._ " April confirmed " _He left the lair and Splinter and Jake went to look for him, that was like over an hour ago, and they haven't come back...yet._ "

"Damn!" Donatello said "Okay, thanks for letting us know April, We'll be back in touch, are you okay to still keep watching the girls?"

" _Sure Don!_ " April said " _They're watching a movie right now._ "

"Thanks." Donatello said "We'll call back once we find out were they are." he then hung up his Shell-cell.

"Callum left the lair?" Leonardo repeated "What a dumb thing to do! Especially after everything we warned him and Jake about!"

"Callum! I'm gonna kill him!" Mona hissed "More than likely gone up for a smoke or..." she gasped in exasperation "He's gone to look for drugs! He was on Wacky Baccy!"

"Calm down Mona." Donatello placed his hand on Mona's shoulder "Don't jump to conclusions, there has to be a rational explanation for this!"

"Well standing here yaking and wondering ain't gonna do shit." Raphael said.

"So now what?" asked Michelangelo.

"I'll see if I can reach the Shell-cells." said Donatello taking out his and pressing a button to see if he could locate the shell-cells he had given the Freeman Boys and Splinter.

At once, he saw Mona, and his brother's signals come up in front of him, yet he couldn't locate the others.

"Huh?" he said as he pressed the button again.

"What is it Don?" asked Mona, her heart was starting to beat hard in fear as she saw the expression on the purple masked turtle's face.

"Donatello?" asked Leonardo in a serious voice.

"Their signals aren't coming up." he said "All three of them!"

"You suppose they didn't charge them or something?" asked Michelangelo in a hopeful voice.

"No." Donatello said "Master Splinter, as much as he knows hardly anything about technology, he always makes sure his is charged properly."

Mona's blood ran cold.

"Oh no..." she said "You...you don't mean?"

"If You can get the signals?" Raphael said.

"Then the Shell-cells were destroyed!" Leonardo finished in horror.

Mona placed her hands on her head in terror.

"No! Shit no!" she said "They haven't!"

"And without the Shell-cells, I can't track them!" Donatello finished in dismay.

"Master...the Boys..." Michelangelo said quietly in fear.

Mona gritted her teeth then snapped her fingers before whipping out her Shell-cell and dialling a number.

"Mona?" Raphael questioned yet Mona ignored him and she placed her Shell-cell to her ear.

The turtles watched her worried face and saw her lips move as she mouthed "Come on! Pick up Jake!"

She sighed as she heard Jake's voice-mail.

" _Hi, this is Jake, you know what to do!_ "

"Shit! Jake? Where the hell are you? Please, pick up if you can? Are Splinter and Callum with you?" she hung up and tugged at her hair in stress.

"Jake's not picking up his own cell-phone either!" she said looking flustered.

"I knew something wasn't right!" Donatello said as he looked to the surface "Shit..."

 **Oh no! The Freeman Boys and Master Splinter are in big trouble! Especially in the hands of two of the Venomous Five! And the others are on their way along with the Masters! And I think you know who I mean!**

 **And the Turtles and Mona have realised that Splinter, Jake and Callum are missing! Will they figure out what's happened? Or are things really going to get bad?**

 **Well find out in due course!**


	35. Chapter 35

**WARNING:** **Contains scenes of torture which some readers may find distressing.**

 **Also, some elements in this chapter refer to my other fics ' _Fury Within Her_ ' ' _Return of the Darkness Within_ ' and Tyroth's fic ' _A Sister's Plight_ '**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **Abandon All Hope!**

Back at the boathouse, Jake leaned back as Cobra leaned towards him hissing and he felt her sharp nails cut through the buttons on his shirt like butter.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked dreading the answer.

"Nothing much." Cobra hissed "I just plan to soften you up a bit before the others get here! And I am curious to why you're hanging with that freak rat!"

"Forget it snake!" Jake spat "I'll tell you nothing!"

"Oh you'll sing a different tune soon boy!" Cobra snarled flicking out her tongue "I'm going to make you sing for me!"

Nile Monitor smirked and folded his arms.

"We have ways of making you talk!" he said "As do our Masters! Especially our Dr Arden!"

Cobra ran her clawed hands over Jake's face and gripped his chin tightly.

"Look at me boy!" she said as Venom dripped from her mouth and landed on Jake's bare skin since his chest was exposed.

Jake winced as he felt Cobra's venom drip on him, almost like nettle juice, hot oil and acid mixed together.

"What the fuck?" he gasped and Cobra smirked making more venom drip on him.

"Impressive huh?" she asked as she straddled his legs and pushed his head back so his throat was exposed and she dripped more venom on his chest.

"I call it, _Loki and the Snake_!" she laughed and started to lick his chest making him cry out more in pain.

Nile Monitor shuffled a little as he watched Cobra torturing Jake.

"Oh yeah girl!" he said almost aroused "You do that!"

"Shit!" Jake gasped as he tried to take the pain "What is this? What are you?"

"Stop talking boy!" Cobra hissed "Just keep screaming for me!"

She drooled more venom on Jake's chest and neck making Jake yell more and Nile Monitor continued to laugh as well as moan slightly in pleasure at the scene before him.

* * *

As that was happening, Callum started to come to and he opened his eyes to the smell of the rotten boathouse and also to the cries and yells of his older brother.

Shaking his head, he looked over to see Jake being tortured by Cobra.

"The hell?" he said then tried to move yet he soon realised he was tied up and helpless "Hey! Get your ugly face off him!"

Nile Monitor turned to Callum and smirked.

"Looks like the other one is awake!" he hissed to which Cobra looked over and her grin got wider.

"Cal!" Jake looked over at his younger brother, relieved that he was alive but worried of what the Venomous reptiles would do to him now they saw he was awake.

Cobra licked Jake one more time making him wince then got off his knees before sauntering over to Callum.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Jake shouted at Cobra yet she walked over and grabbed Callum's face making him look at her.

Jake it his lip in worry then winced at the pains on his neck and chest before looking down and seeing blisters and burns forming on his skin from where Cobra had drooled on him.

"Ugly hmm?" Cobra hissed "You think I'm ugly?"

Callum glared at Cobra.

"Ugly as Fuck!" he said "Even your own mama would be repulsed!"

Cobra glared then opened her mouth to drool venom.

"Bring it bitch!" Callum still shouted "If I wasn't tied up, I'll knock all your teeth out!"

"Cal!" Jake shouted "Shut up!"

"Oh really hmm?" Cobra asked as a wicked thought formed in her head "You'll knock my teeth out hmmm?"

"Yeah! I would!" Callum said, then spat in Cobra's face making her recoil.

"Arrgghh!" The snake wiped her face "Disgusting Human!"

"You should talk!" Callum growled "You're a Spitting Cobra!"

Cobra glared then took out a kuni knife.

Jake and Callum were horrified as she lifted the knife as if intending to finish Callum off, but before either man could say anything, she brought the knife down and cut Callum's cords!

Jake's eyes widened in shock.

"If you say you can take me." Cobra said "I'll give you a sporting chance!"

Nile Monitor smirked.

"This better be good." he said "I hope the others get here soon."

* * *

Seeing he was no longer tied up, Jake stood from his chair and held up his fists.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't kidnapped us!" he snarled "I'll break your teeth and your neck!"

Cobra just laughed as she got into a fighting stance.

"You think you're a fighter boy?" she asked "Messing with a mutant Cobra? And one who has been trained by the Foot Clan? And also have super advanced strength and healing?"

"I can still take you!" Callum glowered.

Jake watched helplessly from his chair as he saw Cobra and Callum stare each other down.

"Callum! You stupid fool!" he grunted over the pain on his neck and chest "Please don't do anything stupid!"

Callum stared at the Golden Cobra and kept his fists up, in the years since his sister disappeared, he had gotten into fights and had almost won them all, but he was facing a mutant snake, not a school bully, thug or gangster and he wasn't sure what Cobra was going to throw at him.

"Well?" asked Cobra "Are you going to attack me? Or Just stare at me?"

Callum gritted his teeth and stepped towards Cobra before striking at her, but she grabbed his wrist and struck back getting him in the face and making him stumble back.

Nile Monitor smirked as Callum stumbled back and Jake gulped in worry.

But Callum was resilient and he went for Cobra again trying to punch her, but each time he did, Cobra would grab his wrist and punch him back.

"Is that all you got?" Callum asked, still unwilling to stand down.

* * *

Back at the lair, the turtles and Mona stood in horrified shock.

"Splinter, My brothers!" Mona muttered as she thought of what must have happened. Her shock soon turned to anger and she took out her fans before spinning them.

"We have to go and find them!" she said.

"But we don't even know where to look!" Michelangelo said "They could be anywhere! We don't even know if the Purple Dragons or the Foot have them!"

"And it'll take forever to search one of the biggest cities in the world for them!" Raphael added.

"I lost my brothers once!" Mona snarled "And I won't loose them again! I'll do whatever it takes to get them back! And Sensei too!"

"If only we had Jack!" Donatello lamented as he thought of the Mutopian mutant wolf and second in command to the Chicago Knights "He'd be able to smell them out!"

"Well he's not here is he?!" Raphael growled "And even if we did call him and the others for help, it'll be too late!"

"Well then what do we do!?" asked Michelangelo before turning to Donatello "You're the brains here Don! Think of something!"

"I'm trying!" Donatello spat "But since I got no way of tracking them what can I do?"

"Shut up!" Leonardo shouted making the younger turtles and Mona jump in shock and look at him.

Leonardo sighed in exasperation.

"Thank you!" he groaned, he then sat on the floor and got into the lotus position.

"Leo?" Raphael raised an eyebrow.

Mona watched her adopted older brother then she remembered.

"Of course!" she recalled when he used this mediation technique when he was looking for her attackers, and when he was searching for Pandora when the little mutant was lost in the sewers not long before Kemeko came into their lives.

The other turtles soon caught on what was happening and they stood back to give Leonardo some space.

"Please find them Leo." Mona mouthed.

Leonardo took a few deep breaths and relaxed as he closed his eyes, he tried to clear his mind as he tried to focus on his sensei, wherever he was, he hoped he would find him and get clues on where he and the Freeman Brothers were being held.

"Let me find you Sensei." he thought desperately "Please be okay."

* * *

Back in the Boathouse, as Cobra and Callum fought, or rather, as Cobra was toying with Callum, Jake pulled at his cords.

"Callum." he spoke softly as he watched "If you have any common sense, get out of here while you still can! Get out of here! Save yourself!"

He winced as Cobra hit Callum again, still showing she had the upper hand and could easily subdue him if she wished, yet she continued to play around with him.

"She's trying to make you loose energy!" Jake muttered "Get out of here! Escape before the others get here! Find Mona! And the Turtles!"

He swallowed hard and continued to watch, he was finding it hard to observe his little brother fighting and getting his arse handed to him and Callum not having the sense or the will to stand down.

After Cobra hit Callum again making him stumble Jake could stand it no longer and he shouted over to his younger brother.

"Cal!" he yelled as Cobra pulled back getting the attention of both of them "You idiot! Quit it! She's just playing with you! Get out of here!"

Callum glared at his brother.

"Stop distracting me!" he shouted back.

"For fucks sake Thick-Head!" Jake screamed "Stop trying to take that Spitter down and go and get help!"

"He told you to shut up boy!" Cobra hissed "And if you don't listen to him I'll rip that tongue right out your..."

She didn't finish that sentence as Callum had found a bit of wood and he used it to whack Cobra across the face making her cry out and stumble over.

"Yes!" Callum said triumphantly as the Spitter went down.

"Cobra you moron!" Nile Monitor growled then looked at Callum before flexing his claws.

"Run Callum!" Jake shouted "Go! Go!"

Callum looked at Jake hesitantly and gripped the wet plank.

"Go and get help!" Jake shouted "Just go!"

Callum glared and looked at Nile Monitor who stepped towards him and Cobra got up shaking off stars. He then looked around and he saw the door to the boathouse then started to run towards it.

Jake nodded triumphantly.

"Go and get help!" He shouted "Don't look back! Just run!"

"You idiot!" Nile Monitor stepped towards Callum who leapt for the door but before Callum could touch the door, it opened and Black Mamba, Komodo Dragon and Gila Monster appeared!

Callum cried out in shock and Black Mamba was slightly surprised seeing Callum there, but she smirked and pointed her clawed hand at him before striking him in the face making him fall backwards.

"No!" Jake shouted "Shit! Bollocks!"

"Perfect timing you three!" Nile Monitor said "That little twerp almost escaped, thanks to Cobra!"

"I meant for him to run!" Cobra protested as she stood up "I was gonna chase him around the dockyard! It's not like he can escape easily from here!"

"Yeah! Sure right (!) Of course you did (!)" Nile Monitor muttered before walking over and picking Callum up by the leg and holding him upside down!

"Hey! Put me down you creep!" Callum shouted.

"Shut up!" Nile Monitor growled giving Callum a shake.

"I see you have Hostages." Komodo Dragon hissed "Yet, why?"

"Because they were with the real prize!" Nile Monitor pointed behind him and at Splinter tied to the cross and still unconscious.

"The rat!" Gila Monster growled "Hmmmm! This looks promising!"

"We found them with the rat and with Hun's body!" Cobra explained "The four-eyed dork!" she pointed at Jake who was staring in horror and disgust at the other Venomous Five who looked at him "He killed Hun! Then killed most of our ninja!"

"Really?" Komodo Dragon exclaimed "That little nerd is Hun's killer?"

Nile Monitor nodded.

"Sounds pretty ironic that Hun wasn't killed by a rival gang, or the turtles themselves but rather, a meek little man!" Gila Monster hissed.

Jake glared at them.

"I'm not meek!" he snarled.

"I see you've rough him up a bit Cobra!" Komodo Dragon smirked "Has he spoken at all about any of our other enemies."

"No." Cobra hissed as she sauntered over to Jake again and opened her mouth "But I plan to make him sing more!"

Jake froze with fear.

"Oh no," he thought "Not again!"

"I can help with that!" Nile Monitor said as he looked at Callum and an evil though crossed his mind as he walked to the side of the boathouse where the boats would be tied up, yet because it was abandoned, it was just a port of water littered with rubbish, debris and rats.

Cobra sat on Jake's lap and straddled him then grabbed his head and forced him to look at Nile Monitor as he held Callum by the ankle over the water.

Komodo Dragon, Gila Monster and Black Mamba smirked as they stood to the side and watched.

Callum then realised what they were going to do and thrashed around trying to kick and claw at Nile Monitor but the large lizard held him at arms length before lowering him down and dunking him head first into the filthy water!

"Callum!" Jake shouted as he pulled at his bonds yet he screamed as he felt Cobra's venom drip on him.

Nile Monitor held Callum in the water for a few seconds then pulled him up again coughing and spluttering.

"Callum!" Jake shouted and Callum shook his head as he tried to get himself free yet Nile Monitor held onto his ankle tightly.

"He's like a fish!" Black Mamba laughed nastily.

"Yeah!" Gila Monster agreed "A Fish on a Hook!"

"Yet this fish breathes air!" Nile Monster cackled then dunked him back in the water.

"Leave him alone!" Jake shouted as he watched his brother struggle trying to pull himself out of the water yet each time he did, Nile Monitor pushed him further in.

"Stop it!" Jake yelled "Leave my brother alone!"

Cobra hissed and pulled Jake face so he was looking at her.

"You want us to stop?" she asked "Fine! We'll stop!"

As she spoke, Nile Monitor lifted Callum out of the water.

"But first!" Cobra growled "You tell us where the Ninja Turtles and that Lizard slut are!"

"Never!" Jake growled.

"Fine!" Cobra said and Nile Monitor dropped Callum back in the water.

"No!" Jake shouted.

"Then tell us where the turtles and Mona are!" Cobra demanded "And We'll stop drowning you brother!"

Nile Monitor pulled Callum out again but was ready to drop him back in.

"I don't know where the lair is!" Jake said.

"Lies!" Cobra hissed.

"No! I swear!" Jake said "I can't remember! I don't know the way there!"

It was true, he didn't know the sewers very well to remember where the lair was, so even if he did tell them, he couldn't lead them to it, but it wasn't helping due to the fact his younger brother's life was on the line.

Cobra glowered but before she could do or say anything, she felt a vibration against her leg.

Jake also felt it and his heart lurched.

Cobra raised and eyebrow then reached into Jake's pocket and pulled out his phone.

Nile Monitor kept Callum held up and the other Venomous Five watched Cobra in curiosity.

"I see someone's calling you hmm?" the Cobra smirked as she held up the phone and looked at the screen showing it to be an unknown number.

"I wonder whose calling you?" she was about to press receive, but the phone stopped ringing much to her anger.

She tried to call the number back but it wouldn't let her, but before she could think to throw the phone down she saw the voice-mail come up.

Jake's eyes widened as Cobra accepted the voice-mail and they soon heard Mona's voice:

" _Shit! Jake? Where the hell are you? Please, pick up if you can? Are Splinter and Callum with you?_ "

"Sis!" Jake gasped but cursed as he realised what he had said. He then looked at Cobra whose smirk got wider.

"So...you have some connection to the lizard slut?" she asked.

The other Venomous Five smirked as they heard Cobra speak.

"So the Lizard has human brothers hmm?" asked Black Mamba "Oh boy, the Masters are gonna love this!"

Jake glared.

"Fuck you!" he replied which earned him a slap across the face.

"Big mistake Boy!" Cobra hissed "Or should I say...Jake! You just gave away that the Lizard Slut is your sister!"

"And Callum over there." Cobra continued "Now I know you're names and connections to the turtles, their vermin sensei and the Lizard whore without having to use more torture to loosen your tongues."

"My sister is no whore! Nor slut!" Jake spat "She'll kick your ugly butts back to yesterday!"

"You really think so?" asked Black Mamba folding her arms "Doubt it!"

* * *

As she spoke, the boathouse doors opened and the Venomous Five grinned sadistically as they saw the Shredder enter, followed by Izo Arashi and Dr Arden.

The Shredder was in his full armour and wearing his helmet where his red eyes glowed through the eyeholes.

Izo Arashi was wearing his Black Foot robes as well as carrying his katana swords and Dr Arden was wearing a Foot Ninja jumpsuit along with his white lab coat and his face was covered with prosthetics hiding his deformed acid burns.

Jake's blood ran cold as soon as he saw the three men and remembered what Mona had told him.

"Shit..." he whispered.

"Venomous Five." Shredder hissed dangerously removing his helmet to which the Five Reptiles bowed to him in respect "I see you have Hostages."

"That we have Master." Komodo Dragon said "Nile Monitor and Cobra found them with Hun's corpse, along with the Rat!"

He gestured to Splinter who had started to wake up.

"And he's regaining consciousness!" Black Mamba smirked "Perfect timing!"

Shredder smirked as he looked at Splinter who blinked several times as well as try to move but realised he was bound tightly.

"Who killed Hun?" Arashi demanded to which the Venomous Five pointed at Jake.

"Him!?" Arashi exclaimed in surprise "That boy?"

"I'm no boy!" Jake spat.

"Shut up!" Cobra hissed.

"And he shot some of our ninja!" Nile Monitor added.

"I will deal with that boy later!" Shredder growled as he looked at Jake "Along with the other one! But first..." he turned to Splinter and held up his blade on his hand.

"What...where am I?" Splinter coughed as he blinked several times and sniffed the air which made him feel ill, he then saw the Venomous Five, and the Freeman Brothers. Jake tied up with Cobra straddling him and Callum still being hung upside down in Nile Monitor's grip.

But what made the rat's blood run cold was Shredder, Izo Arashi and Dr Arden as they walked over to him.

"Shredder!" he gasped in horror.

"Hello rat!" Shredder smirked as he lifted his blades and held them up under Splinter's chin "I never thought I'd be faced with you tied up and ready for me to finish you!"

Splinter glared at the evil man and bared his teeth.

"It's interesting to see you have two new human allies." Shredder mused "Yet what is your connection with them?"

"I can answer that Master!" Cobra smirked as she held up Jake's Cell-Phone and played the voice message to him.

Arashi, Dr Arden and Shredder instantly recognised Mona's voice and Dr Adern smirked so wide his prosthetics wrinkled especially when Cobra revealed that they were brothers of Monalisa.

"Human brothers of the lizard hmm?" Shredder smirked "This is interesting!"

"What are the odds?" Dr Arden flexed his fingers and the syringes appeared "I have spent years trying to see if that whore has any other connections, like I did with the Dragon, and now out of nowhere here they are, brought to me by my creations."

The Venomous Five looked proud of themselves, Cobra and Nile Monitor especially.

* * *

Shredder turned to Splinter again and started to run his blades down through Splinter's fur making the rat grimace.

"I see no reason to keep you alive rat!" he growled as he lifted his blades to Splinter's throat again "I'll skin you alive and bring your flayed corpse to the turtles myself!"

Splinter's eyes widened in horror and fear.

The Venomous Five hissed in excitement.

"What of the boys Master?" asked Arashi.

"Keep them alive, for now." Shredder said turning to Arashi and Dr Arden "From what we have learnt, they'll be useful in bring the turtles and the lizard out of hiding!"

"Hai Master." Arashi said with a bow then turned to Dr Arden who flexed his syringe fingers.

"Cobra! Monitor!" the doctor barked "Bring me the boys!"

"Get away from them!" Splinter growled yet Shredder pushed his blades more against his throat cutting him off.

"No!" the old rat despaired, but all of a sudden, he felt a connection within him and he began to sense his eldest son trying to reach him.

" _Master? Master Splinter!_ "

 **Looks like the Freeman Boys and Master Splinter are really up Shit Creek without a paddle! But will the Turtles and Mona realise what's happened and be able to save them in time?**

 **Well tune in to find out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**WARNING:** **Contains bloody violence and torture.**

 **Also, some parts in this chapter come from my earlier fic ' _A Darker Shade of Amber_ ' and Tyroth Darkstorm's fic ' _A Sister's Plight_ '.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

 **Skirmish at The Boathouse**

Nile Monitor dropped Callum before Arashi and Arden and Cobra got off Jake before kicking his chair over and Jake fell sideways in front of the evil doctor and the Foot's former leader, now second in command.

As Jake went down, his glasses flew off his face.

"My glasses!" he cried, realising that without them he could barely see a thing from a distance!

Black Mamba sauntered over and picked them up.

"Looks like Hun's Killer can't see without his glasses!" she smirked.

"Give those back!" Jake demanded yet he got a kick from Dr Arden.

"You don't make the orders around here boy!" he said, he then looked at Cobra.

"Cut him loose!" he said to which Cobra complied and Jake felt his arms and legs get freed, he tried to kick out yet due to not having his glasses, he couldn't see clearly where Cobra was and his sight was slightly blurred.

"Get away you freaks!" Jake shouted as he sat up and flailed his arms around as well as try and find Callum who lay on the wet floor soaked and in shock "Leave me and my brother alone!"

* * *

Everyone stood back watching in amusement as Jake blindly tried to fight as well as try and protect Callum.

Black Mamba smirked still holding up Jake's glasses, she then causally dropped them on the floor and lifted her foot before crushing them into a mess of plastic and glass.

"Oops!" she said.

"Truly screwed now!" Cobra laughed.

Shredder meantime watched the whole scene with a smirk yet still kept his blades at Splinter's neck.

As the evil Foot Leader was distracted, Splinter had sensed his oldest son was trying to reach him, and trying to gather every strength and calm within him, he reached back, hoping to show Leonardo where he was.

* * *

Back in the lair, Raphael, Mona, Michelangelo and Donatello watched as Leonardo sat there in complete silence trying to reach Splinter through meditation.

Mona bit her lip and fidgeted slightly as she waited, so much so Raphael placed his hands on his mate's shoulders to calm her which did very little to help.

After what seemed like forever, Leonardo jerked his eyes open.

"Leo?" Donatello asked hurriedly.

"Did you reach them?" Mona asked desperately "Where are they?"

"Calm down babe." Raphael said.

"Where are they?" asked Michelangelo.

Leonardo was pale with fear and the four mutants could tell that it was very bad news.

"No..." Mona brought her hands to her mouth as tears threatened to fall.

"They're alive." Leonardo said "I felt Sensei reach back to me! But...The V5, and Shredder!"

"SHREDDER?!" everyone shrieked in shock.

"Mother fucker!" Raphael growled taking out his sai "That Monster's got them?"

"This is bad!" Donatello muttered "I knew something was wrong when Mamba, Komodo and Gila abandoned the fight!"

"Where are they?" Mona demanded.

"It was a boathouse." Leonardo reported "An abandoned boathouse!"

"The Docks!" Donatello said "I remember when the V5 captured Mikey and brought him there and lured us to him!"

Michelangelo paled as he remembered that night.

"I should have known!" Leonardo cursed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Mona gripping her fans "Let's go!"

"To the Battle-Shell!" Donatello shouted leading the way out of the lair, grabbing his bag of medical kits as he went, the other mutants following him.

"Mikey!" Raphael said "Phone April and ask her and Casey to keep the girls at their apartment until we come."

"On it bro!" Michelangelo said taking out his shell-cell to phone April and Casey.

"Oh I hope we're not too late!" Mona pleaded.

"Hang in there boys!" Leonardo prayed "Hold on Master Splinter! We're coming!"

* * *

Back in the Boathouse, the Venomous Five, Shredder, Arashi and Dr Arden continued to watch in amusement as Jake continued to try and fight and feel around for Callum due to not being able to see minus his glasses.

Callum coughed and rolled over from being thrown on the floor and he reached for Jake.

"Jake!" he said to which Jake shuffled over and grabbed him before pulling him close.

"Get away from us!" Jake shouted, he then saw the figure of Dr Arden walking over, as the Doctor got close he began to see a little more clearly yet still slightly blurred.

"You got some spirit boy!" he said "More spirit than the little slut of that Dragon's sister we kidnapped years ago!" he added quietly.

"Do what you want!" Jake spat determined not to show any fear "My Sister told me about you!"

"Has she?" Dr Arden smirked "Well that I do not doubt, and I'm sure she's told you of what I do to my prisoners?"

Jake held Callum tighter.

"You lay a hand on my brother and I'll..."

"You'll do what?" asked Dr Arden "Without your glasses do you really stand a chance to fight me? And you do not have a gun to kill me like you killed Hun!"

Jake felt fear pooling in his stomach again, he knew the evil Doctor was right since he couldn't see properly without his glasses and he had had his gun confiscated by the Venomous Five.

"I think we can soften you both up more!" Dr Arden hissed "I can see your brother has had experience with many poisons!"

He looked at Callum's appearance from the damage he had done to himself due to the smoking, drinking and drugs and licked his lips.

* * *

As he got closer to the Freeman brothers, Jake saw his chance to lash out at Dr Arden but Arashi saw him move and he kicked him backwards making him fall onto his back!

"Jake!" Callum cried out before he too was kicked backwards by Arashi.

"Thank you." Dr Arden smirked then knelt down towards the boys "I think I better make sure you both think twice about trying to take us down!"

He produced his middle fingers and he plunged the syringes he had on them into the boy's necks making them cry out as they felt the needles prick their flesh.

Both wondered what they had been injected with until they suddenly felt an intense pain run through their bodies making them both scream in agony.

It was almost like every cell of their skin was on fire and their insides were being electrocuted.

Dr Arden watched the boys scream and writhe in agony before the sensation subsided, yet the pain made them feel drained.

"My syringes carry many serums to subdue and torture you." Dr Arden smirked "And that was one favourite, and I believe you can tell what it is!"

Jake gasped and opened his eyes, he could see Dr Arden's face a little more clearer since he was closer, yet he barely had any energy to fight.

He then felt some large hands grab him by the arms and he and Callum were pulled up so they were dangling in the air in front of Arashi and Arden.

The boys looked behind them and saw they were being held up by Komodo Dragon and Nile Monitor.

Dr Arden smirked some more then lifted his hand to the left side of his face. Jake and Callum watched him for a moment wondered what he was going to do until they saw him start to tug slightly on the skin and it started to peel away like a band-aid!

Jake gasped then grimaced in horror as he saw the acid burns on Dr Arden's face.

"Ewww!" Callum cried "Disgusting!"

"Courtesy of your sister!" Dr Arden growled as he ran his fingers over his burnt side "I wear this as a reminder of what she did to me! And my life long work!"

"Which is what?" asked Jake defiantly "Terrorize your enemies and their loved ones? Create nasty experiments and kissing your master's asses?"

"Get a life Ugly!" Callum growled.

Dr Arden growled then stabbed them both with his syringes causing them to feel more of the torture serum.

"Defiant!" Arashi commented "Just like their sister!"

"They'll be begging for mercy before long!" Dr Arden hissed as he watched the boys flail and scream in the grips of the two large lizards.

* * *

"That is enough Dr Arden." Shredder ordered causing everyone to look at him.

At the same time, the Freeman brother's pain subsided and they looked up at the Shredder who ran his blades down Splinter's fur over his chest and belly.

"You have had your fun with those boys for now." Shredder stated "But now, I wish to extract my full revenge on the Turtle's rodent Sensei!"

Jake and Callum's eyes widened in shock and the Venomous Five smirked and hissed in pleasure.

Splinter gritted his teeth and glared at Shredder determined to not show his enemy any fear, even if his death was going to be slow and painful.

"I shall peel your skin from your body!" Shredder growled "Peel like like a fruit on a summers day and I will leave your skinned corpse for your beloved sons to find! And we shall see if they can carry on without you!"

"You underestimate my children Saki!" Splinter spat "They will not let my death break their spirits!"

"We shall see soon enough Rodent!" Shredder growled "I snuffed the life out of your Master Yoshi! And thoses traitors Karai and Dr Chaplin! And now you will be next on my list!"

Splinter bared his teeth again and held his breath as he prepared for the worst.

"No!" Jake shouted struggling in Nile Monitor's grip, even though he could barely see, he could tell what was going to happen to the rat "Leave him alone!"

"Shut up!" Arashi hissed unsheathing his katana and holding the blade to Jake's throat.

Shredder held up is blades and pressed them on Splinter's chest then Splinter winced as he felt the blade penetrate his skin and blood erupted from his skin.

Shredder smirked then began to move the blade downwards slowly.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Arashi smirked as he saw the torture start to take place.

"Me too!" Dr Arden agreed licking the damaged part of his lips.

* * *

Suddenly there was the sound of smashing glass above and three figures jumped down through the roof in a shower of glass before landing on the ground.

The Venomous Five jumped back in shock and Shredder, Arashi and Dr Arden were alarmed to see Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo appear brandishing their weapons, then two more figures jumped through the side windows revealing them to be Donatello and Monalisa!

"Shredder!" Leonardo shouted as he brandished his Katana "Let them go!"

Shredder was shocked yet he turned to Black Mamba, Cobra, Gila Monster, Arashi and Dr Arden who got into fighting stances as the turtles and Mona made their entrance.

"Get them!" he shouted.

* * *

At once, the two snakes, Gila Monster, Arashi and Dr Arden leapt into action.

Gila Monster went for Donatello snapping his jaws and slashing with his claws whilst Arashi clashed his katana with Leonardo's.

Michelangelo had his hands full with Cobra who tried to punch as well as spray with his venom, yet the orange masked turtle proved to be tricky as he kept moving making it harder for her to acquire a target.

Raphael was squaring off with Black Mamba who had produced double tantos and had licked them so they were laced with her venom making Raphael worry as he gripped his sai, and Mona was faced with Dr Arden.

Nile Monitor and Komodo Dragon stood to the sides holding the Freeman Brothers tightly.

Jake and Callum were surprised yet both relieved their sister and the turtles had arrived.

* * *

"Come on now Lizard Lady." Dr Arden beckoned to Mona with his syringed fingers, "This doesn't have to get ugly."

"Oh it can!" Mona hissed as she held up her fans "Either that or you let my brothers go!"

Dr Arden smirked at her.

"I have to say I felt lucky you and the turtles burst in here! I was going to lure you to me with those boys! But looks like good luck is on my side!"

"Not for long it isn't!" Mona snarled as she slashed her fans.

"Slash him to pieces Mona!" Jake shouted "Cut off his fingers!" yet he gasped in pain as Komodo Dragon dug his claws into his arms.

"Shut up boy!" he growled "Or I'll bite your little head off!"

* * *

Shredder watched the three of the Venomous Five, Arashi and Dr Arden fight the turtles and Monalisa, and he turned to Splinter.

"Looks like I won't have to search for your sons." he said "I can just continue my revenge whilst they're busy."

Splinter glared yet he tried to get out of his bounds as Shredder stepped towards him.

"Master!" Leonardo cried out as he saw Shredder turn to Splinter, he knew he had to help his master but Arashi was making it difficult for him to get near to assist.

Ducking to avoid the swords Arashi slashed at him, Leonardo took out some sharp kuni knives and threw them at the cross aiming them for Splinter's bounds around his feet.

* * *

It was a successful throw as the knife cut through the bounds and Splinter threw his legs up and kicked Shredder backwards.

Shredder gasped in shock as he was kicked backwards and he was thrown into Arashi and Black Mamba.

Leonardo and Raphael jumped back as their opponents went down.

Shredder rolled off his second-in-command and Black Mamba and growled before standing up.

Raphael, as his oppoment went down, he flipped over towards Splinter and used the same kuni knife to cut his arms free.

"Thank you my Son!" Splinter said gratefully picking up his robe and stick that had been discarded at the side and after quickly dressing himself he joined in the fight with the turtles.

Shredder growled as he turned to Splinter seeing he was free from his bounds and started to fight the old rat.

"Arashi!" Dr Arden said in concern seeing his Master and Black Mamba get knocked down.

Mona smirked then aimed her fan at Dr Arden as he was distracted slashing his face and the Doctor stumbled back in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile Komodo Dragon and Nile Monitor wondered if they should join the battle to help their comrades and Masters yet they had to hold onto their hostages who were still trying to get free.

As they were pondering, Dr Arden recovered from Mona's attack and turned to the lizard lady holding up his wrists to fire his syringe darts, and Mona saw what he was going to do and leaned back as he fired at her.

The darts shot over her and they flew towards Nile Monitor and Komodo Dragon who weren't quick enough to get out of the way and the darts hit them in the chests making them both seize up and fall backwards, stiff as boards.

"Head-on-a-Stick!" Mona thought as she saw them both go down and she did a few back-flips to reach Jake and Callum.

Dr Arden roared in anger and ran over Mona but before he could he was grabbed by Raphael.

"Where do you think you're going, Ugly?" he demanded as he pulled the evil doctor back making him fall backwards.

* * *

As Komodo Dragon and Nile Monitor went down Mona ran to her brothers and helped them up as they got themselves free of the giant lizards clutches.

"Jake! Callum!" Mona hugged them both "Hurry! You got to get out of here!"

"No sis!" Jake said sternly "We're not leaving you!"

"I'm serious!" Mona said "These guys are dangerous! You must leave! The Turtles, Splinter and I can handle them!"

Callum looked at Nile Monitor and started to stamp on his face and kick him as he was immobilised.

"This is for trying to drown me!" he shouted "How do you like being the helpless fish now? Huh?"

"Callum!" Mona shouted "Stop fooling around!" she grabbed her brother's hands and tried to pull them away.

"Get out of here! We'll catch up!" she shouted as she lead them to the doors, but before she could get there, Black Mamba jumped in front of them.

"Uh uh uh!" she said wagging her pointed finger at them.

Mona glared and clawed her hands in tiger style kung-fu ready to fight the Black Snake.

"Stay behind me!" she said to her brothers "Black Mamba is deadly!"

Black Mamba licked her fangs.

"You think you can protect your humans?" she asked as she swayed and snarled "I'm gonna enjoy pumping them with venom!"

"Not on my watch!" Mona spat, she turned to Jake and Callum.

"Go! Get out of here!" she screamed.

Jake nodded and grabbed Callum's hand.

"Come on!" he shouted "We gotta go!"

He dragged Callum behind him as they tried to look for another way out yet he couldn't see clearly without his glasses.

"Cal!" he said "You need to help me! I can't see without my glasses!"

Callum nodded.

"Okay brother." he said keeping hold of Jake's hand as he looked around for an exit.

* * *

As they did, Shredder saw them and glared.

He turned to Splinter and Leonardo and swung his arms sending them both flying before leaping for the Freeman boys.

"And where do you think you boys are running to?" he snarled "You won't leave here alive! You've seen too much!"

The Freeman boys yelped in fear and tried to run around Shredder yet he kept stepping in front of them, blocking any means of escape.

Mona saw them in trouble and tried to go to them, yet Black Mamba stopped her by blocking her path and striking at her.

The other turtles and Splinter saw the Freeman boys in danger and tried to help, but each time they did, Gila Monster, Cobra, Arashi and Dr Arden blocked their path.

"Jake! Callum!" Mona leapt over Black Mamba's head and tried to run over yet the snake grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Say goodbye to your sweet brothers, bitch!" she hissed nastily as she grabbed Mona's hair as she struggled.

* * *

At the same time, Dr Arden punched Raphael in the face before leaping over to Nile Monitor and Komodo Dragon before injecting them with a serum to make the Head-On-A-Stick serum wear off.

"Get up you bums!" he said giving them a kick as the serum did it's work and the giant lizards were able to move.

"Get your butts in gear and join the fight!"

"Hai Doctor!" the Lizards said as they jumped up and snarled before running into the fight.

"Shit!" Leonardo cursed holding up his swords "Nile and Komodo are back in action!"

"We gotta save Jake and Callum!" Michelangelo yelled as he punched Cobra away and saw Jake jump out of the way of Shredder.

"Hang on!" Donatello shouted as he kicked Gila Monster away and leapt over to the boys to assist "I'll get them!"

He stood before the Shredder just as the evil man was about to bring down his bladed hand but Donatello held up his bo staff and stopped him.

"Nice block Donnie!" Michelangelo shouted whacking Cobra again as she went for him.

The Freeman boys jumped back and got out of the way as Donatello bought them some time. Callum glared at Shredder then picked up a metal pipe.

Jake, despite the fact he could barely see a thing felt around and he also found a board with nails in it.

Donatello pushed back against Shredder but the evil man brought his other hand down and snapped the bo staff in half making the brainy turtle fall back.

"Donnie!" the mutants cried in fear.

"My Son!" Splinter shouted.

Shredder smirked down at Donatello as he landed on his shell and raised his bladed hand but before he could move, Jake's nail studded board came out of nowhere and hit him in the face.

"Take that you Demon!" he shouted.

Shredder stumbled in shock as Jake hit him with the board then hit him again trying make sure he didn't have a chance to get up again.

"Well done Jake! Hit him!" Michelangelo shouted in encouragement "Hit him again!"

Jake threw the board again but Shredder punched it to splinters and slashed his blades at Jake catching him across the arm and chest!

"NO!" Mona shouted "Jake!"

She tried to struggle out of Black Mamba's grip but the snake still held onto her.

"My Master will make short work of your human brothers!" she hissed "After that! It's you and your mutant family next!"

Jake looked up in fear and pain as blood seeped from his gashes as Shredder raised his hand again but Callum hit him across the back with his metal pipe.

"Get away from him!" he shouted.

Shredder gritted his teeth and turned to Callum.

"Little fool" he snarled.

"Callum! Run!" Jake shouted as he struggled to his feet holding his bleeding wounds.

But Callum was filled with rage as he held up his pipe and swiped it at the Shredder again, this time managing to knock one of his armlets off!

"Ha!" Callum shouted triumphantly then got ready to swing the pipe again.

Shredder looked at his arm then glared before driving his bladed hand towards Callum before he could move and impaled him in lower chest and stomach!

* * *

Time seemed to stop as the turtles, Splinter Jake and Mona looked on in horror as Callum was impaled!

"CALLUM!" Mona screamed.

"BROTHER!" Jake yelled "NO!"

The turtles and Splinter watched in shocked and sickened silence as Callum choked and coughed up blood as he was hooked on Shredder's blades like a gutted fish and looked into the Shredder's soulless eyes.

"Foolish boy!" Shredder growled lifting Callum up driving his blades in deeper and making them appear though his back!

"You thought you could take me on? You are worthless! No man, or Freak can defeat me!" he then swung his arm over his head and Callum flew off his blades with a sickening slashing noise and towards the windows.

Almost all time seemed to stop as Callum flew through the windows smashing them and disappeared outside the boathouse.

"NO!" Mona screamed in devastation and sadness then powered with strength and adrenaline she threw her head back and hit Black Mamba in the mouth causing the snake to let go in pain.

She looked towards the broken window where Shredder had thrown Callum out of and saw the evil man turn around, blood soaking his bladed hand.

"No...little brother..." she wept.

 **To be Continued...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Note: Some elements in the chapter come from my fic ' _Karai's Legacy_ '**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 **Hanging by a Thread**

Shredder held up his bloody hand and glared at the mutants as they stood in shock at what just happened.

"No..." Michelangelo whimpered.

"Callum..." Leonardo choked.

Splinter had his hands over his mouth in shock.

Raphael and Donatello stood in stunned silence.

Jake gaped as tears of heartbreak and devastation dripped from his eyes.

* * *

Mona breathed hard then narrowed her eyes as her sadness turned to pure rage.

"You..." she bared her teeth as fury filled her body, almost as strong as the same anger that fuelled her when she awoke in the sewers as a mutant eleven years ago.

"You. Mother. Fucking. MONSTER!" She screamed as she leapt for Shredder drawing her fans.

"Mona! No!" Leonardo shouted in fear but Shredder swiped at Mona and knocked her back so she fell next to Jake giving her a split lip in the process.

"You fools!" he growled "I'll finish you all myself!"

"Let me have the lizard." Dr Arden hissed flexing his syringe fingers "And her brothers, dead or alive!"

Arashi smirked and the Venomous Five licked their lips.

Seeing Callum get impaled and thrown out the window had pleased them greatly.

Dr Arden also thought of using Callum's shell in his experiments like he did with most fallen bodies, whether they be the ninja, gangster's or any person.

The Venomous Five, Arashi and Dr Arden turned to the mutants seeing them still in shock at what they witnessed.

The turtles, feeling the same anger as Shredder's dishonourable act at executing Callum felt a sudden burst of adrenaline and survival as they got back into action.

All shouting battle cries, they branished their weapons, and Venomous Five didn't have a chance to realise what was going on as the turtles went straight for them!

Leonardo slashed his katana blades at Komodo Dragon making him stumble backwards and since Gila Monster was behind him, he landed on him!

Raphael stabbed Nile Monitor several times in the chest and upper body before kicking him backwards and he fell on top of Komodo Dragon.

Mona despite her fury and grief, she pulled Jake to his feet, both of them wanted to go and find Callum.

Despite the fact they had lost their younger brother, they weren't going to loose him to their enemies or leave his body to rot in a watery grave.

* * *

As they stood up, Cobra appeared before them and hissed, and Black Mamba appeared behind them.

"Going somewhere?" Cobra hissed peeling back her lips.

Mona snarled and opened her fans and Jake also held up his fists, even though he couldn't see, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Mona!" Raphael shouted in worry and did a flip towards his mate and her brother to assist in fighting.

He stood in front of Jake as Black Mamba stalked up and held her her clawed hands whilst Mona faced Cobra who drooled her venom.

"This will be fun!" Cobra hissed.

"Stay between us Jake!" Raphael said "We'll look after you!"

* * *

Dr Arden and Arashi faced the other three turtles, still smirking at Callum's death.

"After what we witnessed." Arashi mocked "I'm going to enjoy watching Shredder give you the same treatment! Or worse!"

Leonardo bared his teeth and held his katana up.

"You have no honour!" he growled.

"Monsters!" Michelangelo spat.

Donatello glared then looked around at everyone and he had an idea. Spinning his bo staff, he banged it on the ground and leapt over Dr Arden's head before landing behind him. Dr Arden frowned yet before he could turn around, Donatello struck him in the back of the head then caught the evil Doctor as he was dazed.

He looked at his brothers, Sensei and sister fighting the snakes, Arashi and Shredder.

"Everyone! Down!" he shouted to which the other turtles, Splinter and Mona saw what he as about to do!

As they dropped to the floor, Raphael quickly pulled Jake down.

Donatello then activated Dr Arden's syringe guns and fired them at the remaining Venomous Five and Arashi to which they all went rigid and fell stiff as a board.

"Head-On-A-Stick!" Mona cried "Well done Don!"

* * *

As his followers went down, Shredder was alarmed yet he clenched his fists.

"None of you will leave here alive!" he snarled, yet he failed to notice Mona had gotten up and she leapt into the air towards him.

"Shredder!" she shouted before kicking him hard in the face and the evil man stumbled back before hitting the wall of the boathouse and crashing through it, he then tripped and fell back into the water!

Mona watched him with furious eyes as she saw the Shredder sink into the water, then looked around for Callum.

She soon saw her little brother laying in a mangled heap on the platform outside, his blood dripping into the water underneath causing a red trail.

"No!" she cried "Callum!"

Mona dropped to her younger brother's side and turned him over.

"Little brother?" she turned him over and studied his wounds on his stomach and chest were leaking blood at an alarming rate and from where the blades had gone in, they would have easily ripped through his stomach and liver, maybe punctured a lung, and maybe have severed his spine.

* * *

Seeing the Shredder go down, Donatello let go of Dr Arden and punched him before letting him drop to the ground senseless.

"Come on!" Leonardo shouted sheathing his swords "We gotta get out of here!"

Splinter nodded and turned to Jake.

"Follow me!" he shouted "We must leave now!" but Jake hesitated and looked to where Mona had gone as well as thought about his injured younger brother.

"I can't!" he wept "Callum!"

"We'll get Mona and Callum!" Donatello shouted "Just go! We'll catch up! I promise!"

"Okay Don!" Leonardo yelled then turned to Splinter, Jake and Michelangelo

"Come on!" he yelled leading them out of the boat-house.

Jake still hesitated but he trusted Donatello and Raphael to look for Mona and Callum and he quickly followed Splinter, Michelangelo and Leonardo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donatello and Raphael ran outside to see Mona cradling Callum's head.

"Callum." she pleaded "Cal! Look at me!"

Donatello ran over and dropped to Callum's side so he could feel for any life in the young man yet he was sickened as he saw the wounds that had been inflicted on him.

Callum opened his eyes and looked at Mona then closed them again.

"Callum?" Mona cried "Can you hear me? Oh Shit!" Mona shook him "No! Cal! Please!"

Donatello felt Callum's throat and he felt a pulse yet it was weak and slow.

"He's still alive." he said looking at Mona "But we gotta get him back to the lair!"

"Raph!" Donatello shouted to Raphael who was standing over them, also sickened at the sight. "Callum needs medical attention! We have to hurry!"

"On it Don!" Raphael saw a broken plank on the platform and stamped on it before pulling it loose "Let's put him on here!"

"Good thinking Raph!" Donatello said "Then we can get him back to the battle-shell without damaging him more!"

"Hang in there Cal!" Mona wept as she saw Donatello and Raphael place the plank beside Callum and between them, lifted him onto it.

Then with Donatello at the feet end and Raphael on the head side, they carried him away from the boat-house, Mona following close behind.

They soon made it to the Battle-Shell where Leonardo had started the engine and Michelangelo, Jake and Splinter were in the back.

As soon as they saw Donatello, Raphael and Mona with the injured Callum they shouted at them to hurry inside.

Pushing Callum into the back, the three mutants jumped in and slammed the back doors before Leonardo hit the gas and drove off back into the city.

"Hang in there Callum!" Mona prayed "We'll be at the lair soon! You'll be okay! You gotta be okay!"

* * *

As the Battle Shell sped off, the mutants had no idea what was happening back in the Boathouse.

Little did they know that Shredder had swam to the surface after Mona had knocked him into the water and his clawed hand appeared before grasping the platform of the boathouse.

Pulling himself out of the water, Shredder looked at where the mutants had vanished as well as saw where Callum's bloody body had been.

Climbing out of the water, he saw Dr Arden had recovered from being punched and was using his antidote for his Head-On-A-Stick serum on the Venomous Five and Arashi.

As Dr Arden saw the Shredder, he bowed his head.

"Master." he said.

"I know." Shredder growled "That have escaped, but not all of them have left alive."

"One of the lizard bitch's brothers is dead." Arashi hissed with a smirk "More than likely she will return for revenge."

"Yes, she will." Shredder replied causally looking at his bladed hand "My blades have tasted the blood of one of them, but they will soon be stained with the turtle's blood, they will never find peace, not as long as I live and breathe."

"As long as the Foot still functions, they will never find peace or safety." Arashi smirked.

* * *

Before long the turtles, Splinter, Mona and Jake made it back to the lair, and they wasted no time in getting Callum out of the Battle-Shell and down into Donatello's medical room.

Mona desperately tried to follow but Raphael held her back so Donatello could focus on Callum.

"Please...save him Donnie!" Mona pleaded.

"Babe..." Raphael pulled Mona close to him and she wept into his plastron.

"Please..." Mona sobbed "No! Please don't take him!"

Splinter watched as Raphael lead Mona to one of the sofas in the TV area and held her close.

Michelangelo lead Jake who was also crying to another chair and sat on the arm placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How am I going to explain this to dad?" Jake wept "I promised him I'd take care of him! How could I let this happen?"

"It wasn't your fault!" Michelangelo said as he opened a bag Donatello gave him with a first aid kit to tend to the venom burns and slashes on Jake's chest "You didn't make this happen!"

"I should have been keeping a closer eye on him!" Jake lamented wincing at Michelangelo helped tend to his wounds, Leonardo also assisting "I should have been watching him more closely!"

"Which you had been doing for the past eleven years Master Jake." said Splinter "You had no fault in this!"

"What exactly happened?" asked Leonardo as he wrapped a bandage around Jake's arm and on his chest.

* * *

As Leonardo asked that question, Mona looked up from crying also wanting to know.

Jake sighed and in one long breath he told the turtles and Mona how Callum had left the lair without him or Splinter knowing and was confronted by Hun.

"Hun!?" the mutants said in shock.

Jake nodded then he looked to Splinter who told them that Jake had shot Hun dead.

"You shot him?" Mona stood up letting go of Raphael "You killed Hun?"

Jake nodded.

"I purchased a gun back home!" he said "For protection because of the dealers chasing Callum! And it was the first time I used it!"

Mona stared at Jake in shock not believing that her brother had used a gun, let alone killed someone, even though it was a very dangerous man he had killed, but what shocked her even more was the fact that Jake had had a gun on him and she never knew.

"Seriously?" Michelangelo cried "Hun is dead?"

"Good riddance I say!" Raphael snarled.

"When were you going to tell me you had a gun?!" asked Mona.

"I didn't want to you to worry!" Jake answered "Especially after everything that was already going on with Callum!"

"Well I was already worried enough!" Mona argued.

"Mona, Jake!" Leonardo stepped in-between them "Now's not the time! Callum's life is hanging by a thread, you need to hold it together!"

Mona and Jake looked at Leonardo and saw the blue masked turtle was right, Mona felt the tears come again and Jake placed his hands on his sister's hands.

"Will...will Callum be alright?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Leonardo said softly "But Donnie will do all he can for him."

Splinter turned to Michelangelo.

"Go and start making some tea." he said "I will call April and Casey and ask them to look after the children for a little longer,"

"Yes sensei." Michelangelo said before heading to the kitchen.

Splinter then coaxed Jake and Mona to sit on the sofa together and the siblings just held each other tearfully.

"I wish mum and dad were here..." Jake choked softly.

"So do I..." Mona sobbed.

Raphael placed his hands on Mona's shoulders and squeezed them in comfort and Leonardo sat on Jake's side with his hand on Jake's shoulder for comfort.

Splinter meanwhile bit his lip and prayed hard that Callum would be okay as he dialled April and Casey's number.

* * *

The time seemed to drag by as everyone sat in the TV area in silence and drinking tea waiting for an update on Donatello's progress on Callum.

Jake had briefly gone to his allocated room to retrieve his spare pair of glasses as well as get changed into some clean clothes as he was filthy from the boathouse and his clothes were ripped and bloody.

* * *

Just then, Donatello appeared from his medical room, his face was pale and sad.

Everyone almost jumped out of their skins when they saw him and Mona and Jake stepped over to him before the other turtles and Splinter could stop them.

"Donnie?" Mona asked, yet the look on Donatello's face told her the answer she didn't want to hear.

"Mona..." Donatello took his adopted sister's hands "Mona...I..."

"No." Mona stammered, her eyes wide and begging "Don't say it! Please! Don't say it!"

Jake was rigid and was shaking his head.

Raphael jumped up ready to comfort his mate, and Leonardo, Michelangelo and Splinter held their breath, bracing themselves for the worst.

"Mona." Donatello spoke again, as if trying to force the words out "I...I'm sorry."

"NO! NO!" Mona shouted making everyone jump slightly "You're lying! Tell me you're lying!"

"I only wish I was..." Donatello stammered.

"No! No! No!"

Mona clawed at Donatello's plastron as she broke down in heartbroken sobs.

Raphael and Leonardo jumped up and tried to console her.

"No!" Jake cried "No! Please! Not Callum! No!" he tugged at his hair "I knew we should have gone to a hospital! Where they could treat him properly!"

"I'm afraid that would have made little difference." Donatello said sadly, his stomach in knots as he saw the devastation on Mona and Jake's faces.

He remembered how he couldn't save Karai's life when she was fatally injured by the Shredder and now he was feeling the same with Callum.

"I have him on life support right now, but his wounds are so severe...the blades, they've ripped through his liver, hit major arteries, broke three ribs, punctured a lung...and severed his spine, so if by miracle he did survive...he'd never walk again."

"No..." Mona wept "Oh God no!"

Jake sat down heavily on one of the chairs and held his head in his hands.

"Oh Callum!" he sobbed "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"

Donatello lowered his head as the tears fell and Michelangelo went over to comfort his brainy brother.

"You did what you could bro." he said wiping a few tears.

* * *

Jake looked up then started to walk towards the medical room as if in a trance.

"Jake?" Mona looked up at her brother walking away and she stood up as well "Brother?"

"Please Donnie." he said "Let me see him, I need to..."

Donatello nodded understanding and lead Jake to the medical room, Mona followed close behind with Raphael and Leonardo supporting her.

Splinter also followed in sadness as well as silently spoke a Japanese prayer.

Jake felt like he was walking to the gallows as he entered the medical room and saw Callum hooked up to many machines all keeping him alive, for now anyway.

"Oh little brother." he sobbed, sitting in the chair next to the bed "Callum...you...you stupid fool! How could you have gone out of the lair! If you had stayed here, this never would have happened! Why couldn't you just do as you're told!"

Mona also walked in and knelt beside the bed.

Raphael tried to follow her, yet Donatello stopped him.

"Let them have a few moments alone with their brother." he said softly.

* * *

The others reluctantly agreed and stood at the door watching in silence at Jake and Mona as they stood next to Callum's bed preparing if only to just to say goodbye to him since he couldn't be saved.

Mona lifted Callum's hand and leaned her forehead against it.

"Oh Cal." she said "You idiot! How could you?"

She gritted her teeth and broke down in tears.

"I only just got you back!" she said squeezing Callum's hand and still holding it against her forehead "I know things were said...and done, but if only I could turn back time! If you could live again...we could start afresh!"

Jake leaned down and rested his forehead against Callum's, his tears falling on his brother's skin every few seconds, heartbroken at the loss of his younger brother.

* * *

It was such a heartbreaking scene as Jake and Mona mourned for their brother, they knew they would have to take him off the life-support eventually, but they weren't ready to say goodbye to him.

The turtles and Splinter watched sadly, the memories of Karai's death came back to them as they remembered feeling so helpless after she succumbed to her fatal wounds.

Leonardo especially felt the painful memories return to him and he bit his knuckles to hold in his emotions.

Splinter again began to speak a Japanese prayer, Donatello wiped his eyes as more tears fell as he felt like a failure unable to save Callum, Raphael bowed his head tearfully and held Michelangelo's hand as the youngest turtle sniffled sadly.

"If only I could turn back time!" Mona wept "If only you could live again! We can start afresh! A new life! Mend the bond!" she kissed Callum's hand again, yet as she did, a thought came to her head and she looked up.

"Live again? Afresh? New Life?"

 **Such a sad scene, poor Callum, and Jake and Mona have been given the chance to say goodbye to him.**

 **But...has Mona just thought of something there?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Note:** **Some parts in this chapter come from Tyroth Darkstorm's earlier fics '** ** _Mutant Vigilanties_ ' and ' _Ancient Legacy'_**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 **Decision**

"Live again? Afresh? New Life?"

Those words rang through Mona's head as she looked up from Callum's hand.

"Live again?" she whispered "That's it!" she then turned to the turtles and Splinter who looked up from their silent mourning and saw her.

"Mona?" Raphael saw Mona's face, he could see she had an idea.

"That's it!" There's something we can do for him!" Mona said standing up, a light shining in her eyes like the sun peeking from a cloudy day "It's the only way to save him!"

"Mona?" Leonardo stared at his adopted sister "What are you thinking?"

Jake also heard Mona stand up and he looked up from Callum's forehead wiping his eyes.

"The Well!" Mona cried "He'll get a new life from the Well! It saved Jennifer! It can save Callum!"

The other turtles and Splinter were confused, and then they remembered the magical well in Mutopia!

"Of course!" Donatello snapped his fingers "The Well!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Michelangelo.

Jake stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"Guys? Sis?" he asked "What the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

Mona turned to Jake and she remembered that she had not spoken of Mutopia or it's residents.

"Jake?" she said "You remember I said before that there were others like us, but then wasn't the time to tell you?" she sighed sadly "Well now's the time..."

Jake looked up at his sister and she knelt before him.

"Jake." she said "About nine years ago, the turtles and I met two strangers, at first we believed them to be enemies, but they were in fact crime fighters from Chicago, they are mutants like us, Tyroth and Sephie, like me, they were human too, but tragic events lead them to their lives being lost, and they were given a new life."

Jake stared at Mona almost like she was mad, but he kept quiet and listened.

"Under the City of Chicago in Illinois there's a village, it's been there for centuries, hidden away from the human eye, it's very much like our home here, only bigger..."

"Yeah! Like ten times bigger, or more." Michelangelo commented.

"Shh!" Raphael hissed at Michelangelo.

"Mutopia, It's a home and safe heaven for outcasts, and mutants like us." Mona continued "They survive by fishing and the use of a large room of crystals that act as a greenhouse so they can grow vegetables and fruits."

She took a breath.

"And the crown jewel of the village is a well, filled the clearest water, water with magical properties that can save someone's life even if they are a mere second from death! Yet..." she paused "There is a price."

"What?" asked Jake in a shaking voice.

"If Callum drinks from the well, he'll become a mutant." Mona forced out "Tyroth and Sephie did it, Tyroth had to as he would die unless he drank from it, and thus he lives a new life as a mutant!"

The turtles and Splinter held their breaths awaiting the reaction from Jake who looked pale.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Jake shouted, his eyes widening.

"Jake." Mona said "Look I know this is crazy! But it will save our brother! He'll die if he remains human! But if he drinks from the well! He'll gain a new life!"

Jake placed his hands on his head as he tried to take it all in.

"Oh God..." he said "This is too much!"

"Jake please!" Mona pleaded "We don't have much time! If he remains this way, he'll die!"

Jake closed his eyes as all the options went through his head, he was devastated that his brother was so badly injured he was on the brink of death, but it shook him within that he realised that if he wanted Callum to live that he would have to become a mutant like his sister, he would be the last human child of the Freeman siblings.

He knew he would have to tell his father and the rest of the family what had befallen Callum, but he would have to work that out himself.

"Jake." Mona said placing her hands on his and looked into his eyes "I know this is hard! And Believe me, I don't want to do this! But it's a last resort! And maybe it'll be the best thing for him!"

"The best?" asked Jake "How? How can it be the best for him?"

"Most of the other Mutopians have said they've felt better! One of them used to be a Druggie, but after he drank from the well, he felt better! Others say they don't regret drinking from the well, since they had been unhappy in their human lives!"

* * *

Jake looked at his sister and took a deep breath, there really was no other option, either Callum would die, or he could live again, yet as a mutant, what choice did he have?

Coming to a descion that still tore at him, he looked his sister in the eye and clasped her hands.

"Okay..." he said "Let's do it."

Mona hugged Jake tightly and the Turtles and Splinter smiled, though Splinter wiped a tear from his eye at the touching moment.

"Donatello!" Mona said "Get on the phone to Mutopia! We got a flight to catch!"

"Awesome dude!" Michelangelo cheered.

"Let's just hope the Ninjets not out of commission!" Donatello said as he took out his shell-cell.

"We'll get packed" Leonardo volunteered "Come on guys!".

* * *

As everyone started to get packed for Mutopia, Donatello rang Tyroth's phone hoping the Dragon would pick up.

"Hang in there Callum." he thought "You'll be okay!"

After a few rings he soon heard the Dragon's voice.

" _Tyroth here!_ "

" _Tyroth!_ " Donatello's voice was heard "Oh man, thank goodness!"

" _Donnie!_ " Tyroth's cheerful voice was heard " _How are things?_ "

"Oh man." Donatello said "I honestly don't know where to start, but we need your help!"

" _Our help?_ " asked Tyroth " _If it's a big battle, well bring it on!_ "

"It's not a battle T," Donatello said "We need to save someone's life! The Well is needed!"

" _The well?!_ " Tyroth cried " _Whose injured?_ "

"Callum Freeman!" said Donatello.

" _Mona's youngest brother?_ " asked Tyroth, for he had been told about Jake and Callum by Sephie after Mona had been on the Skype call to his wife.

"Yeah! The Shredder fatally injured him and he'll die unless he drinks from it! Are you able to get to us in the Ninjet?"

" _We'll be there ASAP!_ " Tyroth said " _We'll meet you at the scrapyard nearest to the garage where the Battle-Shell is! See you soon!_ "

"Bye T!" Donatello said hanging up, he turned to Mona who was running towards him with a couple of bags filled with clothes and possessions.

"Did you get him?" she asked "Please tell me you did, and the Ninjet is in working order!"

"I did!" Donatello confirmed "And yes! The Ninjet is working fine! Unless a certain rat decides to have a tinker with it!"

"He better not!" Mona growled "Or I'll string him up by his own tail!"

"All in the same boat babe!" Raphael said as he appeared with more luggage.

"Tyroth says he'll be here as soon as possible," Donatello said "I'll get Callum ready for the journey and make sure there's enough juice on the life support machine, Mona, give me a hand, then we just wait for Tyroth's word that he's arrived."

"I will phone April and Casey." said Splinter "And make sure they have Pandora and Kemeko ready."  
"Tell them to come to the scrapyard Tyroth will meet us at!" said Mona as she turned to help Jake get his things together for the journey.

"Yes my daughter." Splinter said as he started to phone April and Casey.

* * *

Before long, the mutants made their way to the scrapyard, as they emerged from the garage, Splinter lead the way, sniffing the air and Leonardo, Mona, Michelangelo and Raphael looked around to make sure no-one could see them.

Donatello and Jake wheeled Callum's hospital bed out of the garage.

"He's still stable." Donatello said analysing Callum's condition "But he hasn't got much time!"

"I hope we're not to late!" Jake said.

As they arrived at the scrapyard, they saw two full beam lights and they recognised April's car.

"Thank goodness!" Mona cried as the car stopped and April and Casey got out of the car and let Pandora and Kemeko out of the back.

"Mum! Daddy!" Pandora cried running to her parents and Raphael knelt down so she could run into his arms.

"Daddy!" Kemeko ran to Leonardo and the blue masked turtle scooped her up and held her close.

"What's happening daddy?" asked Pandora, then saw Callum on the hospital bed "What happened to Uncle Callum?" she asked in fear.

"I'll explain later Little Geisha." said Raphael.

"Are we really going to Mutopia?" asked Kemeko.

"Yes we are." said Leonardo "We'll explain everything on the way alright?"

"Hi guys!" Casey said then saw Callum's condition "Holy moley!" he cried.

"I can't believe Shredder did that!" April said furiously then looked at Mona and Jake.

"I'm so sorry." she said walking over and hugging them.

Mona and Jake hugged April back then looked at Callum who lay there on the hospital bed still hooked up to the wires keeping him alive.

"I never thought I would be doing this." Mona said "But it's the only way to save him, I...I just hope he doesn't hate me for it."

"Try not to think about it Mona." April said "If anything, he'll be grateful to be alive."

"I hope so," said Jake "But first we got to get to this Magical Well."

"There's the Ninjet!" Michelangelo shouted causing everyone to turn around where they saw the large Black-Bird like jet.

"Whoa!" Jake cried as he laid his eyes on it "I didn't see it there before!"

"It has a lot of camouflage gizmos on it!" Michelangelo explained "It has to, otherwise they'd be breaking a lot of flight path laws!"

As he stared at the large jet in front of them, the cockpit doors opened and Jake's jaw dropped as a large male red Dragon mutant jumped out, followed by an intense green lizard mutant.

"There he is!" Mona said beaming as she saw Tyroth and Sephie.

"Uncle Tyroth! Aunt Sephie!" Pandora and Kemeko said together in happiness.

* * *

As everyone greeted the Dragon and Gecko, Jake just stared in shock, and almost fear as he saw Tyroth and at how big he was.

"Whoa..." he said.

"Don't faint man." Michelangelo said "And don't worry! Tyroth doesn't bite...much."

"Shut up Mikey." Raphael said.

"Glad we got here quickly guys!" Tyroth called "Where's the casualty?"

"Right here!" Donatello shouted to which the Dragon and Gecko approached and saw Callum's condition.

"By the Gods." Tyroth cried.

"He's not going to last." Sephie said "Come on, we better get him loaded into the jet."

"Good luck guys!" Casey called.

"Thanks again April, Casey!" Leonardo called "We'll call you when we arrive at Mutopia."

"Stay safe!" April called as she and Casey got into the car.

"May the Gods be with Callum." April prayed softly.

* * *

After waving goodbye to April and Casey as the couple drove off back to April's shop, Tyroth used his strength and he lifted the bed into the aircraft and Donatello climbed inside before seating himself on a seat near it so he could keep an eye on Callum's condition.

The other mutants climbed in and got seated and strapped in, yet Jake took a moment to greet Tyroth and Sephie.

"Hi." he said "Nice to meet you."

"You must be Mona's brother." Sephie said shaking Jake's hand "Mona told us all about you."

"Likewise." Jake said.

"As much as I'd love to get to know you better Jake, now's not the time." Tyroth said shaking Jake's hand after Sephie let go "You'll have to explain your story on the way and get to Mutopia fast to save Callum."

* * *

Jake nodded and climbed into the Ninjet sitting on a seat next to Mona and near Callum.

Climbing into the cockpit, Tyroth looked back at everyone making sure they were strapped in.

"Okay everyone," he said starting the engine and activating the cloaking device on the Ninjet "Fasten your seat belts and remain seated at all times, we're now clear for take off!"

Raphael and Leonardo made sure the children were strapped in and Pandora cuddled Ninja Bear close whilst Kemeko held Geisha Bear.

"What's happened to Callum?" asked Pandora looking at he parents.

"That evil man really hurt him." Raphael said "And we need to get him to Mutopia where they can help him."

"Will he be alright?" asked Kemeko.

"He will be Lotus Blossom." Leonardo comforted as he stroked Kemeko's hair "He will be."

"What exactly happened?" asked Sephie looking back at the mutants and Jake.

* * *

It was then that Splinter and Jake told Sephie and Tyroth about how Callum had left the lair and they went to look for him and how they had run into Hun.

"That low-life scumbag?" asked Tyroth with a growl "I thought you said he was serving life in prison?"

"That's what we thought too!" said Raphael.

"He was the one who drugged Callum up on Meth." Jake snarled "But luckily the bastard won't hurt anyone any-more!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sephie.

"Hun's dead." Jake said "I killed him."

"You what?!" Tyroth cried.

"You killed Hun!?" Sephie cried in shock.

"He shot him." Splinter clarified "He did it to save me and Callum."

The Mutopians were shocked, especially when they realised that Jake had been the one to kill the most feared member of the Purple Dragons.

"Wow..." Sephie breathed.

Jake nodded and pushed up his glasses.

"It was him or Splinter, and I had to save my father-in-law." he looked to Splinter and smiled.

"And to him I am grateful." Splinter said smiling back at Jake.

"I might have stopped Hun from killing Splinter and Callum." Jake said sadly, "But I was unable to save Callum from his fate at the hands of the Shredder." and he told Tyroth and Sephie about how they had been captured by Cobra and Nile Monitor before being brought to the Boathouse and tortured by Dr Arden before the turtles came to the rescue but that Shredder had impaled Callum and thus that left him in his condition.

"Shredder!" Tyroth growled "That dishonourable monster!"

Sephie looked heartbroken, they had been told about how Callum had been wounded, yet they hadn't heard the full story and it shook them both to the core.

"I'm so sorry guys." she said "I only wish we had been there to help."

"But Callum has another chance." Donatello said "Thanks to the Well in Mutopia."

"Don't worry guys." said Tyroth looking back to look out the front window "We'll arrive at Mutopia soon!"

"Please hurry..." Jake pleaded "Please don't let it be too late."

Mona bit her lip and looked at Callum studying his face as if trying to preserve what he looked like now before he was to undergo his mutation.

"Hang in there little brother." she said "Just a little longer..."

 **So Tyroth and Sephie have arrived! But will they get to Mutopia in time to get Callum to drink from the well?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Note: For those of you new to reading this fic may I suggest Tyroth Darkstorm's fics ' _Mutant_ _Vigilantes_ ' ' _Ancient Legacy_ ' and ' _A Sister's Plight_ ' before going any further or you might not understand certain parts in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 **Mutation**

As the mutants and their human friends travelled to Mutopia, Tyroth and Sephie explained to Jake more about Mutopia and their origins and how he would meet many other mutants like them, the turtles and his sister.

All the time, Jake had been silent as he listened, he was amazed at how such a place could exist under the city of Chicago, and no person had ever found out about it.

He had read novels about hidden cities, and he never imagined that sort of stuff was real.

"They're good people Jake." Mona had added "I promise, and Callum will be well looked after by them."

Jake swallowed hard, even though he knew this was hard, and even now he was torn on whether this was the right decision, and if Callum did make it and survive to be mutated, that he accepted his new life.

He also wondered what to tell their father and stepmother and the rest of the family. There was no way he could tell them that Callum had undergone a transformation. If he survived that is.

Mona saw the look on her brother's face and placed her hand on his. Sephie also saw his look.

"I can see this is difficult Jake." she said "But I promise, we'll help you work out what to do, and even let your family know what happened, that is if you wish to tell them."

"I just don't know how." Jake replied "I promised Dad I'd look after Callum, even though he and Callum weren't on speaking terms."

Sephie looked rather shocked then she remembered what Mona had told her.

"You did your best Jake." she said "Like any big brother would do."

Jake looked at Sephie and smiled weakly.

* * *

"Shit!" Donatello's voice was soon heard and everyone looked over to the purple masked turtle who analysed Callum's conditon.

"Donnie?" Mona asked "What is it?"

"Callum..." Donatello said "His condition is declining, he hasn't got long!"

"No!" Mona cried "No! Callum! Please hold on!"

"Don't give up brother!" Jake shouted "Don't you fucking dare give in!"

Sephie turned to Tyroth who glared as he gripped the controls on the Ninjet.

"We're almost there!" he called back "Not far now!"

"Please! Hurry!" Mona pleaded then turned back to Callum.

"Not long now! Please! Hold on a little longer!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mutant Sanctuary in the main village, Kate the Viper was chasing after Percy the Grasshopper as he was hopping all over the place trying to avoid her whip as she aimed it at him in anger.

"Get back here you fucking piece of vermin!" she shouted "I'll teach you to put a zapper on my seat!"

"Oh come on!" Percy shouted back "Can't you take a joke?"

"I'll give you a joke!" Kate hissed "I'll break both your knee-caps! You'll never leave James's medical room again!"

"Never gonna happen Snake-Girl!" Percy called back "We got the Well for that!"

* * *

"PERCY! KATE!" both mutants were stopped in their tracks as they heard a booming voice from a corridor ahead.

Percy and Kate both looked to the corridor which in fact the entrance to Mutopia and they saw Tyroth standing there with Sephie.

"Both of you!" He said "Enough of your childish antics! We have a situation!"

"Tyroth?" Kate cried pulling her whip towards her.

"Sephie?" Percy said "You're back early!"

"No time to explain guys!" Tyroth said "Get the Chicago Knights! And George too! And get to the Temple of the Well! We're heading there now!"

"Okay Boss!" Percy said, all jokes aside and he hopped away.

Kate also nodded and ran off to gather the other Knights.

As soon as the Grasshopper and Viper can run off, Tyroth and Sephie turned to the entrance where Jake, Mona, Splinter and the turtles appeared with Jake and Donatello carrying Callum on the wheely bed.

"This way! Hurry!" Tyroth beckoned as he lead the way to the Well.

Everyone quickly followed him and Sephie, and even though Jake took a second to observe and admire the village, he knew he had to help get his little brother to the Well that could save his life.

* * *

Before long, the turtles, Mona, Jake and Splinter arrived at the Temple of the Well where the Chicago Knights and George the elderly mutant turtle stood waiting.

Jake was shocked seeing the Mutopians, even though he had been informed about them on the journey, he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Tyroth, Sephie, you made it!" George said as he saw Tyroth and Sephie, then he saw Jake as well as the mortally wounded Callum along with Splinter, Mona and the turtles.

"So these are the Freeman Brothers?" he asked.

The Chicago Knights also saw Jake and Callum and they were shocked to see Callum's condition.

"Yes Gramps." Mona spoke bowing to the old turtle "They are my brothers, both came to New York and by chance they found me, but Callum is on the brink of death! Only the Well can save him and I will make sure he has that chance to live again, even if it means leaving the human world and entering the life of a Mutopian."

"I have also concurred the decision for my little brother to undergo this transformation." Jake said "I have been told of you and this place, and I trust Callum will be safe here."

George nodded at Jake and Mona then gave Mona the permission to enter the Temple, Tyroth following taking Callum into his arms after Donatello had unstrapped him from the hospital bed.

"Hurry!" The brainy turtle said "Every second counts!"

* * *

Jake tried to follow, but George stopped him.

"Only Mutopians can enter." he said "If you were to accidentally make contact with the water of the well during this transformation, you will follow the same fate as your brother."

"What?" Jake snapped "I only wish to be with Callum!"

"Trust us Jake!" Sephie said as she placed her hand on Jake's shoulder "It was after I was accidentally mutated by falling into the Well that only Mutopians can enter the temple."

Jake glared yet he understood and looked into the tunnel that lead to the Well.

"Please don't let it be too late!" he prayed "Please!"

Michelangelo stood next to Jake and placed his hand on his other shoulder as he, Splinter, the turtles, George and the Chicago Knights looked towards the temple also hoping that Callum would make it.

* * *

As Tyroth and Mona entered the temple, Tyroth gently placed Callum on the ground and Mona cradled Callum's face.

"Callum!" she said "We're here! Please! Can you hear me?"

As she studied his face, she noticed Callum's eyes flutter open and he looked up at her.

"Oh thank goodness!" she sobbed in relief then turned to Tyroth "The water! Hurry!"

"I got it!" Tyroth cried as he held a vial in his hand then dipped his hand into the well and scooped up the water.

He then held it to Mona who took it gratefully then grasped it before saying one more prayer that it would work, then looked down at Callum.

Her younger brother choked then looked up at her, his eyes wide and his mouth moved as he tried to speak.

Yet he couldn't, nor even move away as Mona took a deep breath and gritted her teeth as the tears fell.

"Please...forgive me." she wept and she poured the contents into Callum's mouth, making sure he swallowed it.

Callum's eyes stared at her, as if to say "What are you doing!?"

"This is the only way!" Mona said "I won't let you die! I refuse! I got you back! I won't let Shredder take you from me!"

She emptied every part of the vial into his mouth then moved back slightly, wondering what animal he would become.

"I love you little brother." she sobbed "No matter what!"

She then felt Tyroth pull her back, both so to avoid any accidents that could result her falling into the well like Sephie and they waited.

* * *

No sooner than they were out of range than a scream erupted from Callum's mouth, almost like his insides were being wrenched out!

After a few seconds of screaming, Callum writhed in agony as his skin began to pulse and bubble as if something was trying to get out.

Mona kept her hands over her mouth to keep herself from throwing up, or screaming as she saw black feathers start to emerge from Callum's skin, then his mouth and nose began to connect together!

Tyroth also stared in shock as he held Mona close both in comfort and to protect her.

He had seen mutations before, Sephie and Amber to name a couple, and he himself had gone through the process before them, and he knew how painful the mutation would be, and seeing Callum undergo it, it was bringing back memories, and they were not pleasant.

Callum convulsed and screamed as the mutation took over and soon his skin was covered with ebony black feathers, his legs and hands turned black and his toes and fingers turned to sharp talons, then his mouth and nose completely connected and became a long black beak!

Callum then arched his back and howled as he felt something growing out of his shoulders and he was flipped onto his front and two large black feathered wings appeared!

As the wings emerged Callum screamed more and clawed the ground with his taloned hands then as the wings emerged completely Callum ceased screamed then exhaled before laying on the temple floor drained and Mona and Tyroth could only sit and stare in shock.

"Brother..." she breathed as she looked at his appearance.

Tyroth gently released Mona and she slowly crawled over to her younger brother.

* * *

Just then, Jake ran in, followed by Sephie.

"Jake! George told you not to go in there! Get back here!" Sephie shouted yet she stopped along with Jake as they both looked at Callum's new form in shock as he lay there drained and unconscious on the temple floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Sephie cried.

Jake stepped over to Callum and knelt beside him.

"What happened to him?" he asked, his hands shaking and his heart beating so hard it hurt as he took in Callum's mutated body.

Tyroth also stepped over and analysed Callum's body.

"He's a Raven!" he said "Callum's turned into a Raven!"

"A Raven?" Jake choked "Oh my God..."

* * *

Mona placed her hand on Callum's back then slowly with Tyroth's help turned him over onto his back.

No sooner did she do so than Callum opened his eyes and his beak moved.

"Cal?" she asked then looked into his eyes.

The irises including his sclera were a moonstone blue colour, with black pupils and they looked around for a moment.

He then brought up his talons as he felt around his face feeling his beak and feathers.

"Callum?" Jake asked also looking into his younger brother's eyes "Can you hear us?"

"Jake?" Callum spoke, his voice hoarse "Mona?"

Both siblings held their breath and Tyroth and Sephie stepped back slightly yet remained close just in case.

Callum looked at his hands and clawed them before placing them over his face.

"What...What have you done to me?"

 **They made it to the Well in time! Thank Goodness! And Callum has mutated! And he's mutated into a Raven!**

 **I wonder what some of you guessed he would turn into?**

 **What will be the outcome of this and how will Callum fully react to his mutation? Well find out in the next chapter?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Note: Credit goes to Tyroth Darkstorm for the oath in italics written near the end of the chapter!**

 **Chapter Forty**

 **What have you done?**

Callum lay on his back, his hands over his face and he felt his feathers and his beak.

"What have you done to me?" he breathed, his voice starting to sound frightened and almost disgusted.

"Callum." Jake started.

"Little brother." Mona said "I'm sorry, I just, I just didn't have any other way to save you."

Callum slowly sat up and looked at his hands again, seeing how instead of pink skin, they were greyish black and scaly and had sharp talons instead of nails.

"What have you done to me?" he asked clawing his hands then turning to Mona "You...you did this to me?"

"Please Callum!" Mona begged "Don't freak out! It was the only way! I couldn't let you die!"

Callum placed his hands on his face again then fell forward onto his knees before crawling to the well seeing the clear water.

"Cal?" Jake reached out to Callum yet he jumped back as one of Callum's wings opened up and came towards him almost knocking him backwards.

Sephie pulled Jake back as that happened and watched Callum stare at his reflection.

* * *

As Callum looked at his reflection in the water of the well, he saw instead of a human face looking back, he saw that of a large black bird!

"What the...?" he croaked as he lifted a hand and saw the reflection do the same!

"What happened? What have you done?"

He turned to Mona and his moonstone eyes narrowed.

Mona was terrified as she stepped back and held up her hands.

"Callum! Please!"

"You!" Callum snarled "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Callum!" Jake stepped forward but Sephie continued to hold him back.

"What did you do to me?" Callum demanded clawing his hands again "Why did you turn me into a Monster? WHY!?"

Tyroth pulled Mona back behind him to protect her then tried to diffuse the situation.

"Callum." he said "Please just calm down."

"Get away from me!" Callum shouted, his wings opened up and flapped uncontrollably as he panicked over his new form to which everyone stepped back to avoid being knocked over.

"Brother! Please! Calm down!" Mona stepped over to Callum from behind Tyroth.

"Mona! Get away from him!" Sephie shouted "He's not listening right now!"

"Shut up!" Callum spat at Sephie then turned back to Mona and stepped towards her.

"You Bitch!" he screamed "You turned me into a freak! You turned me into a monster!"

"I had no choice!" Mona shouted back "It was either this or death!"

* * *

Callum shrieked at Mona to which it sounded like a Raven's call and he stepped towards Mona again yet he felt himself get grabbed by Tyroth who grasped him by the shoulders and wrapped his arms around him pressing his wings into his back.

Callum shrieked again and tried to break free from the dragon but Tyroth was too strong.

"Calm down!" Tyroth ordered as he held Callum tightly.

"Let me go!" Callum shouted "Let me go, you spiked backed dinosaur!"

Tyroth glowered as he heard Callum insult him yet he kept a tight hold on him.

"Calm down!" he said "Calm down!"

* * *

But Callum still didn't listen as he struggled against Tyroth and shrieked as well as tried to break free.

As he did, he could feel his wings pushing against Tyroth's chest, almost like he had two extra arms.

He pushed harder, yet Tyroth still kept a tight hold on him.

"Get off me!" Callum shouted "Get off me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake was at a loss, he was shocked at Callum's mutation, and he had hoped it would help him after everything he had been told about the Well's healing purposes.

He also knew that it would be a shock to Callum as he would no longer be a human, and Callum had no say in the matter due to his condition, yet Jake never suspected him to react like this!

He wanted to go over and comfort his brother and try and bring him back to reality, yet the way Callum was, nothing seemed to get through to him and he could see Tyroth was starting to struggle holding Callum.

Mona could also see Tyroth struggling as he tried to restrain Callum and she held up her fingers.

"I'm sorry Callum." she whispered then stepped forward and struck Callum on the side of his neck.

No sooner did she do so than Callum went rigid for a second then he flopped back like a fish in Tyroth's grip.

"Shit!" Tyroth sighed as he loosened his grip "Thanks Mona."

Mona nodded at Tyroth then watched as the Dragon let Callum slip from his grip.

"Whoa Mona!" Jake stepped forward with Sephie "What did you do?"

"A trick I learnt from Leonardo." Mona said holding up her index and middle finger "Pressure points."

Jake then remembered Leonardo used the technique on Callum when he went into that Meth infused rampage back in the Turtles lair.

"Thanks again Mona." Tyroth said then looked at the limp Callum "Jeez, he hasn't taken it well."

Sephie shook her head.

"And I thought I handled it bad." she muttered "What should we do?"

"After this outburst." said Tyroth "I think we need to take precautions."

"Like how?" asked Mona dreading the answer.

"We need to protect him from harming himself, as well as others!" Tyroth said "I don't know how long he'll stay asleep but we need to act now."

"What the fuck are you suggesting?" Jake demanded.

"Jake, he's not stable!" Sephie said standing before Jake "We need to stop him from harming others and himself! Like when he was on that Meth episode back in New York! Which I know wasn't his fault!"

"I'll talk to James." Tyroth said "He and Donatello can help him, but he need to be sectioned!"

"As much as I don't want this." Mona said in a broken voice "I have to agree."

"Trust us Mona." Tyroth said "We will look after him! He just needs time to accept his mutation."

Mona sighed yet she agreed then looked at Jake who looked tortured.

"I'll take him to James." Tyroth said as he gathered Callum into his arms "We'll decide the best course of action for him, and we will do all we can to help him."

"I trust you Tyroth." said Mona as she watched Tyroth walk out of the temple with Callum in his arms.

Sephie as well as keep an arm around Jake stepped over to Mona.

"Mona? Are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Mona looked at Sephie and sighed.

"I don't know." she said as tears filled her eyes "I...I'm not sure what to feel right now..."

* * *

Outside the temple, the Chicago Knights, the Turtles, George and Splinter waited anxiously for the result.

They were thankful that the children were with Sonia the Chameleon and Tania the Panda for they had made sure they didn't bare witness to what was about to happen with Callum.

"I wonder what happened in there?" Heather the Dragonfly asked "I heard screaming."

"I'm not surprised." Sarah the Cheetah commented "We all know how agonising it is to go through the mutation."

"I have heard nothing since after Jake ran inside." Splinter added.

"I told him not to go in there." George said "But he did not listen."

"He was desperate to see his brother." Amber a marine Iguana commented as she looked down the tunnel, then she saw Tyroth appear holding a mutant black raven in his arms.

"Oh my gosh!" she said "Big Brother, what happened?"

"Whoa!" Michelangelo said.

"Is that Callum?" asked Donatello as he analysed the black raven to which Tyroth nodded.

"What happened?" asked Leonardo, then he saw Mona, Jake and Sephie appear from the tunnel.

"Babe!" Raphael stepped forward and hugged his mate who held him close and cried letting out all the stress and tension she had been holding and Leonardo went over to help comfort her.

* * *

The other mutants stared at Callum and saw how he had changed from a human to a raven.

"Wow..." Jack the Wolf commented as he looked upon Callum.

"A Raven?" Sharky the Sharky said.

Tyroth nodded.

"He didn't take well to his mutation." he said "Mona used a pressure point on him to knock him out, and we need to get him somewhere safe before he wakes up, as he was unstable."

George stepped forward.

"Follow me." he said as he lead the way to James's medical room whilst the other mutants watched him go "I am sure James will keep his sedated and analyse his health."

Donatello also joined them saying he could help assist.

* * *

As Tyroth, Donatello and George walked off with the newly mutated Callum, Jake sighed and looked away.

"Master Jake?" Splinter placed a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Splinter." Jake replied "I...I just don't know what to think..."

Michelangelo walked over accompanied by Kate to help Jake.

"You saved his life." he said, "Both you and Mona!"

They looked at Mona who was still being comforted by Raphael, Sephie and Leonardo and the other Chicago Knights were gathered, all wanting to ask questions yet Leonardo told them they would explain everything later once things had calmed down.

"Yet he hates it." Jake said "If only you could have seen how he looked at Mona and I, he's going to hate us forever! And dad, shit what am I going to tell our dad?"

"Master Jake." Splinter stood before Jake "Please calm down, and be reassured that everyone here in Mutopia will look after your brother."

"That's a promise." Kate assured "We've looked after so many new members when they first mutated here and Callum is no exception."

"Yeah!" the other Chicago Knights spoke up as they walked over to Jake "We all look out for each other."

"We all follow the same oath of Mutopia for all residents, old and new." Sarah said.

"As it follows." Jack said in a strong sincere voice.

" _A second chance, a second life. Fellow outcasts born anew, now never alone. We stand as a family, we stand as one. Whatever happens, we will stand our ground._ "

* * *

Jake looked at all the Mutant animals standing before him, all showing determination and dedication, revealing to him that they would keep their promise that they would look after Callum and make sure he would be alright.

"Thank you." he said "After everything I have been told about you, and now seen with my own eyes, if only for a brief moment, you have shown that you will care for Callum."

"On our honour Master Freeman!" Jack said bowing to him and the other Knights followed suite.

"I wish to stay too." Jake said "If you allow me, so I can be there for Callum and help him, and maybe give myself time to get used to the fact he is no longer human, and that I will need to tell the rest of the family that Callum will not return home yet find another reason why he will not return."

"You are more than welcome to stay." Heather said.

"Yeah! We have more rooms than we can count for you to stay in, and you can stay for as long as you wish." Sharky added.

"Thank you." said Jake "I do not wish to impose..."

"You won't!" Jack said "Like Sharky said, we have the room, and we know you wish to be there for your brother."

"I wish to stay too." Mona said.

* * *

Everyone turned to the Lizard Lady who had wiped her tears and was taking a few deep breaths.

"I will make sure Callum gets through this," she said "It's killed me that I've turned him into a mutant, but it was the only way, and I wish to see him through."

"And you won't be alone babe." Raphael said placing his hand on his mate's shoulder.

"We'll be there too!" Leonardo added "Every step of the way!"

"Then it seems that Mutopia will have extra guests for a while." Splinter commented "For I too will stay!"

"Sweet!" Michelangelo said turning to Kate who hugged him with a smile.

"The more the merrier!" Percy said then turned to the other Knights "Come on, we better get some rooms made up for our guests!"

"Right with you Hoppy!" Sharky said and the other Knights followed, apart from Kate who said to Michelangelo that he was welcome to sleep in her room if he wished to which the orange masked turtle had no objections and Sephie who decided to remain and be an extra support to Mona and Jake.

* * *

Jake walked over to Mona and the siblings began to walk to the medical area where Tyroth had taken Callum.

Sephie wanted to follow yet Splinter shook his head.

The turtles, Kate and Splinter watched as they walked away.

"What do you think will happen now Sensei?" asked Raphael.

"I do not know my son." Splinter said "Tyroth said that Callum reacted badly to the mutation, which is understanding."

The turtles Gecko and Viper nodded.

"Do you think he'll accept it?" asked Michelangelo.  
"We all had to after a while." Kate said "Though I had no objections, neither did some others since we were willing to go through with it."

Sephie nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure." Splinter replied "The answers to our questions will remain unanswered for now, but one day they will come to us."

"And we'll be ready no matter what." Leonardo said "I just hope Mona and Jake will be alright."

"I hope so too." Sephie said as she watched Mona and Jake walk away "I'm so sorry this had to happen Mona..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake and Mona made it to the Medical room where they saw James the Chimpanzee and Donatello standing over Callum who lay in a hospital bed, yet they saw the Raven was strapped down with restraints on the bed as well as a white jacket around his back and chest to hold his wings against his back.

"What are you doing to him?" asked Mona as she walked over and saw Callum laying there.

"It's just a precaution Mona." Donatello explained "After what Tyroth told us."

Jake also looked at Callum and sighed at the way he had been strapped down.

"We will monitor him." James said "The sedatives I gave him will keep him asleep for a while, when he wakes up, he may be a little calmer."

"I hope so." Mona said as she walked over and sat next to Callum's bed "I can't believe the way he looked at me."

"Don't fret Mona." Donatello said "Maybe he'll realise he'll thank you for it, after all he is lucky to be alive."

Jake agreed.

"And I thank you Donnie." he said "For all you did before we decided to use the well to save him."

Donatello gave Jake a small nod.

"Five minutes you two." James said "But then you'll need to leave him to rest okay?"

"Thank you James." Mona said then turned to Callum once again analysing his new mutant features.

"I'm so sorry Callum." she said "I know you were furious, but it was either this or let you die, I hope you'll understand, and you'll be grateful to know that the Mutopians are good people, and they're here to help you, I promise."

She stroked his hand.

"I love you little brother." she said "I'll come back again soon."

She stepped back, then Jake walked over and stroked Callum's taloned hand.

"Rest well Cal." he said "I know this is all a shock to you, and we understand your anger, but no matter what, you're still my brother, and nothing will change that!"

He squeezed Callum's hand again then turned to leave the medical room, thanking James on the way out.

James then pulled a curtain around Callum's bed to let him rest peacefully, yet what he didn't notice was Callum's taloned hands clenched into fists as he lay there...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **So Callum hasn't taken it well that he is now a mutant Raven! That's not good! And after loosing it very much like on the Meth fuelled rampage back in the turtles lair, the Mutopians have no choice but to restrain him protecting him against harming others and possibly harming himself.**

 **And thus ends _'_ _Oh Sister Where Art Thou?_ _'_ I hope you enjoyed it! And I know what you're thinking! It can't really be the end of the story can it? Well rest assured my dear readers, this is only the beginning!**

 **Whilst this story ends for now, a sequel will be posted very soon! Stay tuned for the Sequel ' _Falling Inside the Black_ ' coming soon to Fanfiction!**

 **Thank you and Goodnight!**


End file.
